Miss Winchester
by MillieMaeB
Summary: The scientist sighed quietly. "I have another sister, her name is Olivia" He told the table before raising his gaze to them. "My Mom uh, met someone after her and Dad separated. The man was a widow, had two boys already" When a young woman is found alone and catatonic in a cemetry in Kansas by an idling Chevy Impala Dr McKay returns to Earth, just when the Ori decide to invade.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note; My fic is always for fun, and my own selfish pleasure (clears throat), so be warned I have played with character's/storylines etc. Just as a little background Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell joined the Atlantis expedition on the first wave as it's leader, with Colonel Carter stepping in to head SG-1 instead. Hope you enjoy reading, thank you.**

**Rated M for language and smut.**

The three commanding officers of Atlantis sat at the briefing table and waited to find out why they'd been called there. They were used to seeing Dr Rodney McKay a ball of nervous energy, never staying still, or shutting up, for more than a minute. He'd been staring at the top of the briefing table in silence for five minutes now, not even a muscle had twitched. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard raised a brow at Colonel Mitchell who shrugged wordlessly.

The scientist sighed quietly. "I have another sister, her name is Olivia" He told the table before raising his gaze to them. "My Mom uh, met someone after her and Dad separated. The man was a widow, had two boys already" He licked his lips. "Never got to know them too well, they were always moving around, something to do with his work but Mom stayed in touch until she died. I saw them at the funeral twelve years ago, she was ten then, but after that they pretty much fell off the face of the planet"

McKay had just left a meeting with O'Neill who had come through the gate especially to speak with him. John had a horrible feeling he was about to lose his resident genius, and someone who had become a good friend.

"You've read the reports about the SGC monitoring all the weird things happening back on Earth, sudden changes in the weather, mass unexplained deaths.." he waved his hand vaguely. They nodded at him. "Three days ago pretty much every machine they had taking readings of the activity started smoking, pointing towards Lawrence in Kansas before melting" He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "All they found was her, sat in a cemetery by a 1967 Chevy Impala that apparently held nearly as many weapons as the mountains armoury and holding four rings that were stuck together until they managed to prise them out her fingers"

"Um.."

"I know Colonel, I know" His shoulders slumped. "I don't know what any of it means but since then there's been nothing, not even a blip on the radar, no more strange happenings, no freak weather" He sighed again. "And then there's the weapons and the weird jewellery, and the fact she was there, right on the spot that had apparently seen a hell of a lot of activity but looked completely undisturbed"

Evan cleared his throat. "And this 'she' is definitely your sister?"

Rodney nodded sadly. "Yeah, they ran a load of tests, her DNA flashed up against my records"

"Tests?"

He looked at Cam. "Um, she's at the mountain. Not only does she seem to be involved in this somehow but she's uh, catatonic. In a Stupor, no outside stimuli are getting through"

John closed his eyes briefly. "What do you need Rodney?"

"To go, see if I can help. There's no sign of the rest of her family, I'm all she's got" He chuckled darkly. "Poor her"

Cam rolled his eyes. "Go pack McKay, take as long as you need"

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>

_Olivia sat curled on the couch watching her big brother clean and reassemble his weapon, she could do it herself now, the amount of times she's sat and studied his sure, smooth movements. She finds it relaxing, a small routine in the midst of the chaos that is their life. Motel after motel, hunt after hunt, the same cartoons playing over and over as she sits in another anonymous room waiting for them to return. Daddy is training her but she isn't allowed to join them yet, too young he said, not ready. Practice, study, one day you will be as good as the boys._

_Dean smiled over at her. "All done baby girl, wanna catch a movie?" He produces a pack of popcorn from his bag and waves it at her._

_Olivia smiles back. This was her favourite time, when they came back safe, flushed with success and not quiet and angry, when that happened her brothers would go out and get drunk to escape Daddy's brooding, find some pretty girl, or boy, and spend the night with them instead of with Olivia. She jumps onto his bed in reply and he rolls his eyes before flicking on the TV and joining her, letting her snuggle into his side with only a little grumble. Twenty minutes in Sam appears from the bathroom and stretches out the other side of her completing her world, her family are safe and together at least for tonight._

Rodney leant forward in his chair studying her face intently, he frowned. For a moment he'd thought something had shifted in her expression, maybe a flicker in her eyes, a twitch of her lips. He counted the seconds, eyes never leaving her face, when he reached two minutes he sat back and sighed quietly. Even if he hadn't imagined it his sister had now definitely resumed her favourite activity of staring blankly at the ceiling above her bed. Noticing his movement Dr Lam looked over and raised a brow, he shakes his head and goes back to his laptop.

He had started working here, they said he should keep talking, keep touching, that eventually something would penetrate her sleep state, but he'd felt a little ridiculous and had pretty much run out of things to say after the first half hour. Then Colonel Carter had appeared with his stuff, along with the files on everything they had about the events leading up to her discovery, and where they'd found her. Rodney hoped the sound of him working and the occasional murmured comments about something she was familiar with would be enough. He'd been tempted to call Jeannie but his older sister had always been funny about the younger womans birth, blatantly ignoring their Mom and any contact that Olivia had attempted to make.

He sighed again, he was doing that a lot these days, and picked up the photo of the four rings, one appeared to be a simple band, the three other's with stones set into them, two oval and one square. They'd apparently rolled apart as soon as the med staff had managed to pry them from her fingers, and no one could get them to stick back together again. Rodney was pretty sure that was a good thing. He'd vetoed the idea of placing them back into Olivia's hands to see if it was just her they would perform their neat trick for, O'Neill nodding approvingly at him from behind Dr Jackson, who had looked like Rodney had just broken his favourite toy.

Making sure no one was around he covered her hand with his briefly. "Please wake up. I know I suck at this but um, I'm not all bad, and O'Neill says you can stay here if you want, with me. You won't be alone I promise" She continued her perusal of the ceiling. "Difficult bitch" He muttered. He jumped at the quiet snort of laughter behind him and turned his head.

"Geez O'Neill, no need for special ops in the infirmary"

The General grinned. "How else am I gonna catch people out?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "And just what have you caught me at?"

"Revealing your softer side"

He pulled a face. "I do not have a softer side"

"Uh huh" The man stood at the other side of the bed. "Miss Winchester, if you wake up now I'll give you a million dollars"

They both stared stupidly at her then Rodney gave a quiet laugh. "Do you even have a million dollars?"

"Maybe"

"Really?"

"Maybe" O'Neill grinned at him. "I'll be back tomorrow with another offer"

"Right, great" Rodney muttered. Waiting until O'Neill left he leant in. "I do have a million dollars, bit more in fact, and I'm open to sharing, buying sparkly things?" He flipped her off for ignoring him and went back to his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later.<strong>

_Olivia swore as her brother jerked his arm away causing the needle to open a smaller wound beneath the one she was trying to stitch together. "Stay still you big baby, look what you made me do!"_

_Sam glared at her as Dean huffed a laugh from the table where he was sat cleaning off their knives. "We taught you better than this Olivia. Stop making a fucking mess of it, Jesus fucking Christ"_

_Dean growled quietly. "That's enough Sammy"_

"_Bite me Dean"_

"_Stop it" She returned to her work. "You're just pissed 'cause you messed up and had to be saved by your baby sister"_

"_I messed up 'cause my baby sister pulled a stupid fucking move! What the hell were you thinking?!"_

"_I think the same as you remember, and killing the bad guy is not messing up" She gently pulled the thread through._

"_You could have gotten yourself killed! And you got me stabbed!" Sam took another pull from the bottle._

_Dean stood. "Now.."_

_Olivia dropped the needle and got to her feet. "You know what, do it your fucking self. I'm outta here" She grabbed her jacket. "Ungrateful fucking bastard"_

"_That's enough! The both of you" Dean pointed at her. "And you're not going anywhere"_

"_Watch me" She slipped under his outstretched hand and yanked the door open. "You're both turning into Dad!" Slamming the door shut behind her Olivia jogged down the corridor and tucked herself into an open laundry cupboard, waiting until she heard Dean's footsteps fade and the door to the reception close behind him. Doubling back she left the motel via the back entrance and made her way through the trees before stepping out onto the main street._

_Her brother's may be turning into their Father but she was becoming a female version of Dean, and when Dean was pissed he got drunk, then laid. Pulling the roll of notes from her jacket pocket she grinned and hailed a cab, asking to be taken to the next town._

_Two hours later she groaned and fisted the sheets below her as he ran his tongue between her legs and slid a finger into her arse. Yeah, she had gotten as good as Dean at picking out what she wanted too._

Rodney nearly fell off his chair as she groaned quietly. "Doc!" He bent over her, looking into still vacant eyes. He looked back up as Carolyn jogged over, a concerned expression on her face. "She groaned"

Her brow raised. "Groaned?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Definitely groaned" He looked back at his prone sister. "Shit, do it again" He prodded her.

"Dr McKay!"

"What?"

"No prodding the patients. That's my job" She smiled gently at him and turned to the machine that was reading Olivia's vitals. "Huh"

"Huh?" He jiggled from one foot to another.

"There was a small change about thirty seconds ago"

"Told you, told you"

"Will you stop bouncing Rodney" He stilled. "But everything has settled back down" She bent to examine Olivia's face, taking a few moments to study it. She sighed. "I'm sorry Rodney, maybe it was just an involuntary thing"

He shook his head. "No. It sounded…" He licked his lips, actually it had sounded a little like a happy groan and he wasn't sure how he could explain that one, or how comfortable he was with it.

"Rodney?"

"Um, happy?" He studied the floor.

"Oh" He could hear her smirking. He shot the floor a stern look incase it decided to smirk at him too. "Maybe she's reliving some memories, or dreaming. It can be possible in this kind of state"

Rodney looked up. "So if she's uh, doing that maybe she'll wake up soon?" He tried to ignore the little flare of hope in his chest. He'd hardly known Olivia, hadn't seen her in years, they could hate each other, she wouldn't even remember him. And suddenly he felt nervous about the possibility of having a younger sister who could actually talk back at him.

The doctor smiled at him. "Maybe Rodney, just keep doing what you're doing"

"I can't stay forever" He didn't sound very convincing, even to his own ears.

"You won't have to, I promise"

He nodded at her retreating back and checked his watch, his stomach rumbled. Looking over at her he sighed. "Sorry, gotta eat. Want me to bring you some cake?" He waited half a minute then rolled his eyes at himself before heading out from the infirmary and towards the mess, passing O'Neill on the way. "So General, what are you attempting to bribe my sister with this time?"

He got the now familiar grin. "Week in Hawaii"

Rodney shook his head and moved on. "Good luck"

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later.<strong>

_Olivia scrabbled in the dirt for War's ring, it had flown from Dean's hand at the first hit from Sam, no, not Sam anymore, Lucifer. The Devil was currently enjoying turning her other brothers face into a bloody mess and had temporarily forgotten her presence. Her fingers closed around the band of metal and she tried not to sob in gratitude, turning around, keeping low she slid back across the ground, hand outstretched to where she knew the other three rings had fallen._

_She could hear Dean now, still goading Lucifer through what sounded like a broken jaw, keeping him turned away from the sight of Olivia getting closer and closer to opening the cage. There was a faint click and the rings began to spin, she rolled away not knowing what was supposed to happen next before looking up into her brothers face, twisted in anger, covered in the spatters of Dean's blood. He lifted her by the throat, feet dangling uselessly below her._

"_Bitch" He hissed. "I may have to go but I'll be back…" He smiled slowly at her. "…and you'll make for nice company whilst I'm finding a way out. Maybe Sammy here will enjoy that, he always was a slightly twisted bastard, even before all that demon blood started pumping through his veins" He laughed as the ground began to open up behind him. And then the wrist that was pressing into her airway was gripped and she looked though blurry eyes at Dean._

_She blinked, trying to figure out if he was really him, he looked so…perfect, like he hadn't just taken a beating from the Devil himself. Dean smiled at the surprised look on Sam's face. "Oh yeah Sammy, not the only one who can say yes" Wrenching Olivia from the strangling hold he shot her one last look as she fell to the ground on her back. "Live baby girl, and don't ever come back to this shit" His eyes shimmered briefly and then his voice was deeper somehow, older. "Your brother loves you very much" _

_And then she screamed as her world fell into the pit and the ground closed around them._

Captain Aiden Ford slammed upright in his bed in the infirmary then groaned, hanging onto the sides as his head reminded him why he was in here. His skin goose bumped and he shivered as a similar scream to the one that had woken him echoed around the room. Going to swing his feet to the floor he froze as he heard Dr Lam's voice from a few feet away.

"Don't even think about it Captain!" She pointed at him with her best 'this is my infirmary and I have large needles at my disposal' look on her face and then the curtain that surrounded the bed of the young woman who had everyone talking in hushed whispers was quickly opened and pulled shut by the doctor. He swallowed at the brief glimpse of her arching up from the bed, wrists and ankles being held down by the nurses on duty, eyes staring at something that no one else could see.

Propping himself against his pillows he closed his eyes against the throbbing pain that was making him feel a little nauseous and waited, on edge, for the next scream to come. Instead he heard running footsteps and cracked open an eye as Dr McKay skidded into the infirmary, still dressed in sweat pants and a tee. He'd stopped spending the night by his sisters bed a week ago after it had taken him twenty minutes to properly straighten out after another night dozing in a chair. O'Neill had given him a look and McKay had nodded resignedly.

"McKay?"

He got a raised brow, the man not stopping from his advancement to the concealed bed.

Ford licked his lips. "You may want to uh, wait"

"What?!"

He winced. "No shouting" He waved a hand at the curtain. "Theres a few of them in there. I…uh"

The scientist scowled. "No way"

"McKay…Rodney..?" He watched the man disappear from view. "Oh crap"

* * *

><p>Rodney ran a shaky hand through his hair and let out a ragged breath. Perhaps he should have listened to Ford, she was sleeping now but he kept remembering the look in her eyes, her attempts to escape an invisible hold on her throat, her gasped out ramblings of angels, and demons, and something called the pit. All he had been able to think about was getting her to wake the hell up, maybe taking her to Atlantis, far away from whatever had taken the rest of her family but now he was very afraid that Olivia wouldn't be in any state of mind to do any of that. And if she wasn't what would he do, he swallowed at the thoughts of mental institutions or keeping her locked up here for the rest of her life while she was probably poked about by Jackson.<p>

He wouldn't be able to leave her alone but Atlantis needed him there too, and he missed the city and his old life so badly it hurt, even the parts of it where he'd been running for his life. Rodney chewed his lip thoughtfully, maybe he should call Jeannie, so she'd been a bit of an arse about Mom's new family but she was a kind person, and she knew about the programme, if he told her about what Olivia had been through maybe she would help her, take her in or something. Or at least visit her at the loony bin.

There was a quiet moan and he stood quickly, chair scraping back sounding loud in the stillness that only seemed to happen in an infirmary at night. Making sure he didn't touch her in case it set off another fear induced attack he peered at her face in the dim light. She licked her lips, eyes focusing on him for the first time in all those weeks. Her lips parted and he bent closer. Her voice was ragged, barely above a whisper. "Coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later.<strong>

_From; DMcKayPhDPhDPhD_

_To; ColCMitchellUSAF; LtColJSheppardUSAF; MjrELorneUSAF_

_It sucks here. Olivia agrees with me and she's only been awake for two days, and she's apparently getting tired of being prodded (and, in her words, not in the fun way) by Dr Jackson. I've managed to swing us a week away from the mountain, the fact she appears to already have O'Neill wrapped around her little finger I suspect helped with this, and I'm taking her somewhere warm and sunny. The lack of daylight here is enough to make anyone batshit insane (explains O'Neill), and I don't think she needs anymore help with that one._

_I know you get the reports but I wanted to give you a brief outline of what I've learnt since she's woken up as I'm not sure what information they're giving up at the moment. The Winchester's hunted…monsters! Oh yeah, monsters, apparently they exist, ghosts and vampires and succubus (I'm not even gonna explain what those are, euw) and werewolves and witches…well, pretty much everything you thought was myth or legend. They got tangled up with some pretty powerful beings which resulted in the world nearly ending (at least it's not just us) and them battling Lucifer in a cemetery in Kansas (Lucifer!) (in Kansas! Why?!) (explains Mitchell)_

_Her brothers didn't make it, that's all she's saying but there's definitely more to it, I'm working on it, and their Dad died a few years ago. I'm coming back, and she's coming with me. I figure her slight edge of madness will help her fit right in with the rest of us, and her ATA is nearly as strong as Sheppard's, which will seriously cut down on the your light switch duty Colonel._

_Send me any requests of stuff you want from Earth and I'll do my best, we'll be there in two weeks….and don't touch anything! (Sheppard, this means you)_

_Rodney._

_p.s. no hitting on my sister (Sheppard, this means you)_

Major Lorne snorted and put his tablet down, grinning at the other two. They rolled their eyes at him.

"Why do you never get bitched at in his emails?"

"Because I'm awesome"

"And what does he mean by that 'explains Mitchell'?" Cam raised a brow. "And you're not awesome, just sneakier. Especially when John's about as subtle as a brick in the face"

"Hey!" Sheppard folded his arms across his chest. "And I don't touch stuff, or hit on everyone"

"Um, yeah you do" Evan smirked at him. "To both"

"Bite me"

"No thank you Sir" He tapped the table thoughtfully. "Monsters huh?"

"Apparently" Cam sighed. "Think this is a good idea? Her coming here?"

"Why not, we adopt all the other crazies, and someone else with a strong ATA will be handy" John grinned at him. "Anyway, if McKay's warning me off already she must be hot. Ow!" He glared at his 2IC and rubbed his chest where the stapler had hit. "Uncalled for"

"McKay'll do worse" Evan smiled at him. "And it sounds like she'll be more than a match for you, you'd probably end up with a black eye or something"

John flipped him off as Cam huffed a laugh. "McKay usually knows what he's doing, in a weird roundabout way. Lets just get our genius back, let him help get her back on track and go from there. There's plenty of other work on the city if she's not capable of going off-world"

Evan nodded. "I'll get her quarters assigned next to McKay's, he took one of the family ones when we opened up that sector but I expect he's using the second bedroom to build a doomsday machine or something"

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later.<strong>

Colonel Cameron Mitchell sat at the end of the briefing table and looked at the people in front of him, the same desperation and grief that he felt reflected back in their gazes. It had been six weeks since they'd tried to dial Earth for SG-1's scheduled return after their, supposedly brief, visit to check the archives, and found they couldn't lock in the final symbol. They'd tried everyday for the first month, until Zalenka had warned them it was draining their power, and then they'd cut it down to twice a week.

On the day that the Daedalus was due to return they'd gathered in his office, watching the empty sky, listening to the deafening silence of the radio. Now they had no choice to but to believe that Earth was gone, or at least under such serious attack that there hadn't even been time to dial Atlantis, warn them, request help. He sighed quietly, at times like this he hated being in charge, hated having to be the one to say the very thing no one wanted to hear out loud.

"We need to cut down on the dial-ins to Earth" He raised a hand as both Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Carter opened their mouths. "I know, it sucks" He'd definitely been spending far too much time with John. "But it's still a drain on our ZPM's, and while I accept we had no other choice but to focus on trying to regain contact with Earth, we are also severely behind on working on recharging them, and finding more"

"We still keep Midway open, keeping a strict monitor on it for any activity, and we still dial in, once a month. But we need to seriously consider the implications of being out here on our own. Shep, you and I both know how tough it can be out here on your own and we have to concentrate on keeping supplies coming in, trade negotiations open and working towards a continuous supply of power"

Carter nodded. "Mitchell's right. As much at it hurts me to say it we can't keep going like this, there are people here, members of the SGC that we still owe a huge debt. I shall move back into the labs for now, work with Dr Zalenka's team on the ZPM's and the city's database. Daniel can also join me" She lay a hand on Vala's arm. "We'll join you off-world if you need us Val but I have a feeling it's going to be mostly trade for you for a while and that's your specialty. I'm sure Colonel Sheppard can find some people to join you and Teal'c"

She nodded. "Sure Sam. I'm sorry…"

Mitchell watched her. He knew she wasn't originally from Earth, and apparently was an ex-Goa'uld host, but she seemed as upset as her team mates. As did the Jaffa.

"We shall do all we can to help you in Pegasus" Teal'c dipped his head in Sheppard's direction.

"Yeah, thanks big guy" John offered a quick smile.

Cam cleared his throat. "I know this isn't what any of us saw coming, and it's going to be tough for a long time but we need to keep going out here, maybe eventually find a way back, or be ready to help them if they manage to make contact. Please take some time, a couple of days to rest, try to find some peace, some comfort" He nodded. "Thank you, for everything you've all done"

* * *

><p>Evan went for a run, a really long one, that made his lungs burn and his muscles scream. Then he spent an hour having his arse thrown to the mat by Ronan until the Satedan told him that was enough. Now he was sat on a tucked away balcony, looking out over the ocean, and wishing he could get drunk and not have to worry about being invaded and needing to be able to shoot straight.<p>

He kept telling himself that he'd done everything he could to make sure they had the best chance of survival under any situation but it didn't make the sick feeling go away, it didn't even make it feel a tiny bit better. Evan drew a shaky breath and shivered slightly as the night air began to cool his sweat covered sparring gear. He started as a shadow appeared to his left.

"Just me" His CO shuffled his feet "Do you mind, just for a minute?"

He wanted to be alone but the man had people back on Earth too and he wasn't that much of a bastard. "Of course Sir" He shifted to the right slightly and John dropped down next to him.

John sighed. "I'm uh, sorry.."

"Sir.."

"Please drop the Sir Ev" He sighed again. "I know it took me a while to uh, you know, get used to the idea but I know how much.." John trailed off and cleared his throat. "Shit"

Evan snorted in spite of himself. "You suck Sir"

"Bite me"

"No thank you"

His CO glared at him. "Quit it. Look I just wanted to say, if you need some time off or something it's fine. I understand"

"Not needed John"

"Evan.."

"I'm fine. Just because we can't dial in doesn't mean everything's gone"

"Um, no. Right"

Evan rolled his eyes. "Um, but there is something you can do for me"

"Sure, name it"

"A hug?"

"Fuck off Major"

Evan grinned at him in the darkness. John flipped him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back on Earth.<strong>

They eyed the graffiti'd condo, door swinging open in the breeze.

"I should have come earlier, I…"

Olivia squeezed her shoulder. "We got here as quickly as we could Rodney. Come on, lets take a look huh?"

Nodding he followed her wearily up the steps. Stepping inside he took in the upturned furniture and emptied cupboards, a child's pictures were scattered over the floor, torn and muddied as boots had mindlessly walked over them. He picked up a frame, shaking the broken glass free and pulling out the photo of a smiling woman and a little girl with hair just like Olivia's. He looked at the photo then back at his sister.

She raised a brow. "What?"

Rodney shook his head. "Just can't believe I didn't see it before"

She rolled her eyes. "What?!" Her head snapped round as a small sound came from an unopened door, the only unopened door. Rodney raised his brows at her. Placing her finger against her lips Olivia raised the Beretta she'd stolen off an unfortunate no longer living security guard and padded over to the door, nodding at Rodney to be ready. She reached forward and silently swung the door open, lowering her weapon and standing back, crooking her finger to him. Frowning slightly he stepped forward and peered into the small storage cupboard. Eyes the colour of the Lantean ocean looked back up at him.

Rodney swallowed and dropped into a crouch. "Hey Maddie, I'm Uncle Rodney, do you remember me?" He tried out a small smile, the little girl blinked at him. "Um, this is your Auntie Olivia, you know where your Mom is?"

There was a small shake of the head.

"Right, shit"

"Rodney!" Olivia rolled her eyes.

'Oh right, shit..oh no, um" Rodney clenched his fists. "Oh sugar"

Olivia huffed a quiet laugh.

He glared at her then turned back to the rather dirty, and very thin, little girl still stood in the cupboard. "We need to leave honey but we'll keep looking for your Mom ok?" He sighed as she made no move to leave her hiding place. "We really…"

A hand rested on his arm and tugged gently to get him to move. Olivia stepped forward smiling and held out her hand. "Pleased to finally meet you Maddie. Actually I'm your half-Auntie, and you know I always thought I looked more like the Winchester side but you're real pretty. Guess there's a little beautiful in the McKay genes too huh?"

Maddie stayed silent. Olivia chewed on her lip then gently took her hand, lightly tugging her over to a cracked mirror in the lounge. She lifted her up and pointed at the glass with her free hand. "See? We have the same eyes and hair" They studied each other in the glass for a minute then Maddie silently nodded, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

Rodney met her gaze in the mirror and smiled. "Let's go ladies. We need to find somewhere that at least one of you can have a good wash and some chocolate cake"

* * *

><p>Rodney looked around him and sighed. "Are you going to tell me why we've spent the best part of a week getting to a cemetery in Kansas? The same one you had your meltdown in by the way?"<p>

Olivia stuck her tongue out. "I believe the polite term for it is 'episode' and we're here to get my brothers back. Times running out"

"Um" He shuffled his feet. "Aren't they uh, dead?"

She shook her head. "No, well not technically"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Of course" She stopped over a patch of grass that looked like all the other patches of grass and began to draw a complex pattern on the ground with the can of spray paint they'd grabbed on their last supply run into yet another deserted store. "Decades before they were born my brother's fates were already decided. They were destined to fight each other until one was ultimately victorious, one of them on the side of heaven, one on the side of hell. Dean was the true vessel of the Archangel Michael, Sam of Lucifer, the fallen Angel who ruled over hell. My brothers were born in Lawrence Kansas, and their entire lives were played around with by both sides, to eventually lead them back here for the final confrontation. Because it has to end where it all started"

Her eyes flickered for a moment to somewhere that wasn't here then she blinked, and smiled again. "They didn't die that day, just got stuck somewhere. And they're still there, possessed by a crazy archangel, and the devil, their physical bodies still fighting whilst their souls are tortured in hell. I can't leave them there any longer, every month on Earth is ten years in hell, and if I wait they won't be worth bringing back at all" She tilted her head. "I am what you'd call a uh, curve ball? My birth was never prophesied which means my influence on the outcome of this war is unknown, unpredictable. I have already changed the prophecy, the world didn't end, neither side was victorious. And their leaders are stuck fighting each other for eternity in a place they can't escape from"

Rodney dragged a hand over his face. "Liv this all sounds a little.." He waved a hand. "…even for you. You're saying it's not just monsters that are real? God, and the devil, angels, all that stuff too?"

She nodded. "Yes"

"And how do you plan on getting your brothers back? Didn't you just say that even Michael and Lucifer aren't powerful enough to escape?"

Olivia nodded again. "There are only two people who can get them out, and God's still AWOL so I'm gonna call in my favour with the other"

Rodney pinched the bridge of his nose. "And that would be?"

"Death"

"Death?"

"Uh huh"

He glared at her. "Seriously, you know Death?"

"Yep, he's not so bad really"

"You're insane!"

"It helps when fighting monsters"

"Death is real?"

"Uh huh"

"As in tall bony guy with a scythe?"

Olivia grinned at him. "Death isn't a skeleton, although he is a little on the thin side, and he does have a scythe"

"Right great, hang on. You're bringing Death here?" Rodney tried not to panic too much and pointed to the symbol she'd drawn. "Here?!"

"Relax Rodney it's fine"

"Shit, you brought your niece to come meet Death, great parenting skills" He watched her pull a small package from her pocket.

"Rodney, it is going to be fine. And don't swear" Olivia rolled her eyes at Maddie and got a quiet giggle in return.

He huffed at his sister, trying not to curse, he did it more than he realised. "I know I'm not working with all the information available but I'm pretty sure you can't just call Death up and tell him he owes you one"

"Actually, you can. If you have the right number"

"Oh God"

"No, I just said he's not available"

"You know God too I suppose?"

"Don't be silly Rodney, of course I don't"

He just gaped wordlessly at her and she smiled serenely back. "I summon Death, bind him to me, order him to retrieve my brother's bodies and souls, put up a few walls to block out the horrifying memories of hell and then I release him"

"That sounds, well it just sounds ridiculous, and highly dangerous" Rodney frowned at his sister. "Being bound to Death does not sound like its good for your health"

"He won't take me Rodney, it's not my time, and he's a stickler for details like that" She shrugged and began to unwrap the parcel. "He may be a little annoyed but there's nothing he can do about it"

"You're purposefully piss..making Death angry?"

"Kind of"

"Isn't there someone else who can do this for you? Hey, maybe we could kidnap an Ori soldier and make them do it?

Olivia snorted "No. I know what I'm doing, and only I can do this. I was the one he gave his ring to, I'm the only one that can return it" She held it up, letting the silver catch the sunlight.

Rodney frowned. "Isn't that one of the rings you were holding when they found you?"

"Um hmm. The four horsemen of the apocalypse, they each wore a ring and when they were joined they opened up the cage that could hold Lucifer prisoner. We went through a lot to get three of those rings, lost a lot of people. But Death gave his willingly, Lucifer had him bound to him so he could control him, bring about the mass deaths needed to kick-start the apocalypse. He was not impressed, gave me his ring as long as I agreed to free him"

"Um, isn't that supposed to be in the mountain?"

"I may have snuck down to the store rooms before we left"

"Liv.."

"And got a copy made, you know before we were invaded by the creepy aliens"

Rodney frowned. "Did you..I mean did you ever need me? Were you going to..?"

She smiled at him. "Of course Rodney, and yes I was going to come with you. I like you, and I'm very grateful for everything"

Rodney rubbed his temples briefly. "Right, fine. Um, so when you say you were meant to free Death.."

"I never gave him an actual time frame. So technically the deal has yet to be completed"

"You broke a deal with Death?"

She shrugged. "I repeat, not technically"

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this Liv" Rodney raised a brow.

She waved a hand. "It'll be fine. This is my world, my work. I know what I'm doing"

"I hate it when people say that" Rodney sighed. "Right, fine. Do I need to go take Maddie and hide behind a tree or something?"

Olivia grinned at him. "Won't make any difference but feel free if it makes you feel better. He wont take you until its your time"

"How reassuring"

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>

Olivia geared up and sighed quietly. She had no idea if Death had fulfilled his part of the deal, there'd been no sign of her brothers, and less than twenty-four hours after she'd performed the ritual and he'd disappeared she'd been beamed up from Lawrence and onto the Daedalus. The Ori were kicking Earth's arse, and it was time to gather up everyone they could and get the hell outta dodge.

The ultimate plan was to go to Atlantis but they would spend the next few weeks picking up survivors and going on supply runs. She was two brothers and one ring down, totally out of options, and Rodney was busy making sure both ships were hyperspace worthy. At least she'd been nearly immediately recruited for a team, much to her brother's disgust who had eyed her new CO and told him exactly what would happen if she was to ever return missing anything, important or not. But she was getting to help people and shoot stuff, which was pretty much what she'd been trained for her whole life.

* * *

><p>"Holy fucking shit!" Dean rolled out the way of whatever the hell it was the creepy pale dude was shooting at him and stayed low, looking for his brother. "Sam! Sammy!"<p>

"Right here Dean"

He whirled. "Shit Sam! How are you so freaking quiet, you're like a giant"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not quiet, you're just really noisy"

He flipped him off. "What we got left?"

"Uh, twelve Molotov's, three shotgun rounds and one full clip for the Beretta"

"Fuck"

Sam grinned. "So, what do we do now?"

Dean peered round the corner of the alley. Whoever these fuckers were they seemed to have some sort of protection spell going on, and they appeared to be telekinetic, and don't even get him started on the staffs that shot blue light out of them. He looked back at his little brother and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"We can't go anywhere else"

"I know"

He nodded. "So?"

"Me first"

"No"

He glared at Sam. "Yes"

"No Dean, together" He smiled sadly at him. "So?"

He swallowed. Whatever had pulled them out of hell was obviously having a big old laugh at their expense because they'd come back to find their world overrun with things that were creepy even for the Winchester's, and no sign of their sister. "Yeah, ok" Dean looked at Sam who nodded again. "Right, shit. Molotov's first, then we just keep firing until there's nothing left. Then we try to run away"

"Awesome plan Dean"

"Gee, thanks Sam"

Five minutes later he pushed himself off the floor and groaned quietly. "I'm getting too old for this shit"

"Good job you have a younger kick arse sibling then" Sam grinned at him from his position on the floor.

Dean frowned as a soldier offered Sam a hand and helped him up. "Thanks for the assist, where'd you guys come from anyway?"

The man grinned at him. "Major Thomas Mitchell, pleased to be of assistance.." He looked around and pointed up, winking.

"Uh.." Dean looked up at an empty sky then scowled at the man. "Dude, if you're an Angel I'm shooting you right now"

For the first time the man actually looked unbalanced for a second, but then his grin was back in place. "Not quite. Wanna join my team?"

"Uh, what?"

* * *

><p>General O'Neill held his hands up and inwardly cursed. He just couldn't bring himself to stay on the ship, and now he'd gotten his arse captured. Mitchell was never gonna let him live this down, if he lived at all. The Prior smiled. "General O'Neill, I shall be greatly rewarded for destroying one who so vehemently opposes our Orici"<p>

"Your Orici is a crazy bitch"

"I do not know what this means"

"Great, I can't even insult you properly before you kill me" He eyed his fallen gun.

"You shall not be quick enough General" The staff rose.

"All those years going through the gate and you fuckers finally do me in? I'm gonna haunt your sorry arses"

He flinched slightly as the gunshots rang out then cracked open an eye. "Huh, blue blood, interesting"

There was a snort of laughter. "You're welcome flyboy"

"I'll have you know I haven't been a flyboy for a very long time" Jack looked at his rescuer and sighed. "Great, any chance you could not tell Mitchell you saved my arse?"

"What part would you like me to tell him I saved?" She grinned at him.

"Uh, none of them"

She raised a brow.

He looked around. "Where the hell is your team? And how many times does Mitchell have to bollock you for wandering off alone?"

"Hey, saved your arse didn't I.._Sir_"

"Cut it out"

Another grin. "Nope" Olivia waved her gun around. "They're somewhere, probably getting their arse's handed to them, again"

"Right, great" He reached for his fallen radio. "Mitchell?"

"_Sir, where are you? You ok?"_

"I'm good, Miss Winchester and I are just hanging out by the uh.." He looked up. "…Dunkin' Donuts"

"_Cool, they got any left?"_

He rolled his eyes. "There's a few sprinkles left on the floor, want me to sweep them up for you?"

Olivia smirked at him.

A snort came down the radio. _"I'll leave it Sir, thanks anyway. We'll be with you in two minutes"_

"Ok Mitchell" He sighed and tapped his earpiece again. "Stop smirking Liv"

She grinned and opened her mouth to reply when Mitchell strolled round the corner. Jack frowned as she made a little strangled noise in the back of her throat and turned to see two other men with his team. The taller one grabbed the other's arm. "Dean" The name was almost a whisper but it was enough for the other man to follow his gaze where it rested on Major Mitchell's newest recruit.

"Liv?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-four hours later.<strong>

"M'am?"

Olivia looked up at Major Mitchell. "Will you please not call me that? I am way too young be a M'am"

"Yeah I'd noticed" He grinned at her and gestured to the other chair that was pulled up in front of the window. "Do you mind?"

"No, course not" She stretched her legs out and propped her feet on the ledge, eyeing the inky blackness the other side of the glass.

"Thought you'd be with your brothers?"

"We're kinda used to us all disappearing, turning up again but.." She chewed her lip. "..I didn't think it would happen this time"

"I'm pretty sure that should mean you have your happy face on?" He raised a brow. "Not your angst face"

"I do not have angst face"

"Uh huh" He grinned at her. "I get it, you've moved out of the 'I'm so glad you're alive' stage and are now in the 'I remember how fucking annoying you are' stage"

Olivia stuck her tongue out. "I feel a little bad that they're already pissing me off"

"Don't, they're your brother's. It's a requirement, believe me I know"

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, hoping to find him safe in Atlantis"

"Oh" She furrowed her brow. "Um Mitchell, Mitchell. Oh, your brother's the Commander right? He who must be obeyed, like O'Neill?"

Tom snorted. "Yeah, that's Cameron. Always annoyingly getting promoted"

"Hmm, must suck to be a Major when your brother's a Full Bird"

He flipped her off. "Anyway, despite that little irritation he is my brother, just hoping he's still alive and kicking out there. He's pretty hard to kill, I think a few things have had a good go over the years"

Olivia grinned. "Sounds like we'll have something in common. Is he hot too?"

"No seducing my brother"

"Why not?"

"I found you first" He grinned at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Olivia sucked hard around his head before releasing and flooding her mouth with saliva, slipping back down his length until he tapped the back of her throat. She heard a muttered <em>'holy shit'<em> above her. Fighting the urge to grin so she didn't lose the heat and moistness she was currently surrounding his dick with, she tilted her head and let him slip down her throat. He was so very close and she didn't want him to have to work for it, this was her gift, her offer of a few moments of being able to forget.

She swallowed, twice. His fingers tried to grip the smooth wall behind him and he swelled in her mouth even more. "Fuck" His breaths were ragged. "Again, please" She obliged and there was a long quiet moan as his hips gently thrust forward and he came down her throat. Letting him regather his thoughts in silence she used gentle swirls of her tongue to clean him as best she could and then pulled his boxers and pants up, tucking him back in, fastening his fly.

He blinked at her in the semi-darkness. "Jesus"

"Welcome"

He rolled his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Still want to be on my team?"

"Yep" Olivia smiled.

"Good" Tom shifted slightly on his feet. "I'm not usually that uh…"

"Quick?"

"Hey!" He sighed. "Uh, yes, I mean no, not usually"

"I always take it as a compliment, especially the first time round" She grinned at him and rocked back on her heels before turning towards the door of the store cupboard. "You taste nice, feel free to swing by anytime"

Major Tom Mitchell gaped at the door that had shut behind her then shook his head and grinned to himself. He remembered starting to ramble on about his family, how he had found the small farm deserted, the house raided and covered in graffiti. There'd been no sign of them but he'd found a few shells from his Father's old shotgun on the floor. He'd like to think that maybe they had converted, could be saved but he couldn't imagine his parents doing that really.

Then there had been pulling and shoving, darkness, then his pants and boxers had been yanked down and then there had been nothing but warm wet suction. Grinning again he stepped out of the cupboard. The unspoken agreement that this could be repeated but it was nothing more suited him just fine. Olivia Winchester was proving to be an excellent team member, and with her equally kick arse brothers agreeing to join him it would leave him only lacking a genius, and until then Tom was no slouch in the brains department despite the impression he liked to give, and neither were any of the Winchester's. Strolling back in the direction of his quarters he shoved his hands in his pockets, whistling quietly. She'd cleaned him up pretty good but a shower was still necessary unless he wanted to be uncomfortably stuck to his boxers for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later.<strong>

Major Mitchell eyed the man who he was currently stuck in some kind of Mexican stand-off with. They'd each rounded the corner of the building from different directions, both raising their weapons at the same time. He shifted slightly. "Well, um, this is..awkward"

The other man rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort.

"Aiden!"

The guy grinned but kept a steady aim at Mitchell's head. "Hello sweetheart, was wondering when I'd run into you"

Miss Winchester came and stood next to them. "You sound very sure of that happening?"

"Please, you're like a freaking cat, what is this? Life number three?"

"Four actually" She raised a brow. "If you shoot my illustrious leader I'll have to kick your arse"

Mitchell sighed. "Liv.."

"You know you're all about the guns you military boys. Didn't you ever just consider introducing yourselves?" She was definitely smirking now. "Major Thomas Mitchell USAF, Leader of DR-1, meet Captain Aiden Ford, United States Marine and Leader of SG-17 "

"Ah"

"Huh"

They lowered their weapons.

"So, um, you know Liv huh?"

"Oh yeah, we go back" Ford grinned at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and went off in hunt of her brothers. Well, really.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later.<strong>

Dr Angela Spencer swore quietly and tried to bury herself in the wall as the Prior glided closer. Oh yeah, she knew what they were, and exactly why they were here, but none of that knowledge was currently helping her situation. On vacation from the mountain she hadn't even had a radio on her when the attack had come, and she was still only alive because she had decided trying to engage them on her own with no weapons was a really fucking stupid idea.

Raising her brows in surprise she strained her eyes, trying to work out what had the Prior changing direction so suddenly. She swallowed, there was a young woman struggling between two men as they held her in front of the Prior. Another who had refused to convert, and she'd be ash if Angie didn't do something. Shit, shit. Looking around her she made a quick mental list of her available assets. Two discarded beer bottles and a smelly dumpster that was overflowing with…well stuff she really didn't want to rifle through. Casting her gaze upwards she blinked at the faded writing on the wall she was pressed against. Angie grinned.

Trying the back door she found it unlocked, she swallowed and tried to convince herself this was a good thing. Stepping quietly inside she closed her nostrils to the stink of death and made her way through the police station. Spotting a gun laying in the open palm of someone who was definitely no longer gonna need it she ignored the fact it was covered in its previous owners insides and picked it up, wiping it on her shirt tails.

She exhaled quietly. She'd had training, she could do this. Padding back out through the door and using the building as cover Angie peered around the corner, the woman was loudly cursing them out now and the Prior was beginning to raise its staff. Bringing her gun up she focused on the hours spent on the firing range, a necessity if she was to join a team as she wanted, hearing the instructions given to her and pulled the trigger.

Two minutes later she was dragging the other woman off the street and into an alley. A little puff of air was forced from her lungs and she staggered back as she ran into something hard. She raised the gun again.

"Hey! No shooting, I'm a good guy"

She blinked at the grinning man, taking in the Beretta that was gripped loosely between two fingers as he held his hands up. "Drop the gun"

"No way. You first"

"Yeah, I'm not a complete idiot. Throw it and we'll just be on our way"

"Now look lady.."

"Lady!"

"Spencer?"

She swallowed and looked past the man she was currently threatening with her, now probably out of ammo, gun to see that it was actually him. She gaped a little. "General?"

"You know the crazy woman?"

"Hey!"

General O'Neill snorted. "Yeah, Doc meet Dean Winchester, you'll get used to him"

"Hey!"

He peered at her. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah, just wonderful"

"Um" The woman behind her cleared her throat. "Just what the hell is happening, and who are you people?"

Dean raised a brow. "I believe we're saving you?"

She snorted. "She saved me" She pointed at Angie. "You just appear to be getting in the way"

Angie grinned at her. "I work with the General, he tends to pick up strays"

"I think we're both offended Spencer" O'Neill grinned at her again. "Anything left over there?"

"Nope"

"Very impressive"

"Yeah, I rock. Please tell me there's a shower and clean clothes near in my future?"

"Sure Doc, just explain everything to your new friend yeah? Confidentiality has kinda gone out the window" He tapped his radio. "Hermoid, please transport the two life signs that are with me, Winchester and I are gonna do a quick sweep"

The other woman sighed. "Why do I get the feeling this is gonna suck?"

Angie smirked back at O'Neill as the white light engulfed her. She was so taking an hour long shower.

A few moments later Dean poked the dead Prior with his foot. "Wow, she's a good shot"

"She was training to get a place on a gate team"

"Huh" He pursed his lips in thought. "Mitchell keeps bitching about the lack of a genius.."

"Well tell him to get in quick" O'Neill winked at him. "They're highly sought after you know?"

* * *

><p>"Hi, do you mind?"<p>

Lyss looked up at a disgustingly pretty blonde who was smiling down at her, gesturing to the chair opposite. She sighed. "Yeah, sure, just mess your hair up or something will you?"

The other woman snorted and sat down. "Thanks. I'm Liv, heard you arrived today along with Dr Spencer"

"Yeah, she's abandoned me to hang out with her new friend"

"Ah, Major Mitchell, my esteemed leader?"

"Yeah"

"He's trying to recruit her, she's probably already naked and in his bed"

Lyss was glad she'd already finished her coffee. "Jesus, get straight to the point don't you?"

"Yep, I blame my brothers"

"Are they as pretty as you?"

Olivia grinned. "Yeah. You already met Dean"

"Oh right. Hot but annoying"

"Yep that's him. But Sammy's your best bet, and he's a bit more gentlemanly"

Lyss grinned at her. "Will you be my new best friend?"

"Sure, what happened to your last one?"

"She's currently worshipping some creepy alien race"

"Ah, sorry"

"Yeah me too" She sighed again. "At least she's still alive I guess, maybe one day…"

"Hmm, think a lot of people are saying that" Olivia played with her napkin. "Anyone else you wanna come back for?"

Lyss shook her head. "Parents are gone, fiancée not sure about, but he was screwing his secretary so karma and all that.."

Liv snorted.

"…and I'm an only child so that's about it"

"Wish I was an only child"

"No you don't"

"I do when Dean keeps cockblocking me"

"I love you"

"Wanna make out?"

"Euw, no women sorry"

Olivia smirked at her. "But you love me"

"In a slightly hero worshippy way. Heard you saved O'Neill"

"That's a little creepy, and yeah. He's gonna be pissed the rumour got out already though" She took a gulp of coffee. "But I'm interested in the position of friend if it's still open? And don't worry, I prefer men"

"Prefer?"

"Gotta try everything once, or a few times, you know just to make sure"

"I'll try to remember. So what do you do to stop from going insane here anyway?"

"Well, sometimes Mitchell takes me out so I can shoot stuff" Olivia grinned. "But there's loads of work needs doing, I'm also in the infirmary doing the minor stitch ups, gotten a lot of practice with my brother's getting their arses handed to them on a regular basis, and sometimes I help out in engineering. Not exactly knowledgable on the alien tech but I can fix cars, it can be surprisingly similar work"

"Right" Lyss chewed her lip. "Don't really like blood, and I have never fired a gun, nor can I fix cars. Bollocks"

Olivia eyed her. "How about I train you?"

"What?"

"You know, firearms, hand to hand. You stood up to the Ori, were prepared to die rather than convert. That takes a lot of courage and if you've got that you're halfway to being a kick arse soldier"

"Really?"

"Really. And we'll make a list of everything you can do, gotta be something that'll help here"

* * *

><p>General O'Neill looked up as Olivia Winchester slipped into his makeshift office, dragging a young woman behind her. "Not now Liv, I have shitloads of paperwork"<p>

"There should no longer be paperwork"

"And yet there is"

She nodded. "That's what I came about actually"

"Get to the point Winchester"

"This is Alyssa Dixon, she prefers Lyss"

"And?"

"And she was PA to the three CEO's of Harriman's"

"Um.."

"So you know, she can type, take dictation, file, field annoying phone calls, or in this case radio calls and unwanted visitors, and she is really, really smart"

"You found me a PA?"

"Yep"

"Huh" He tipped back in his chair. "Does she speak?"

"Hey!"

"Ah I see she does"

"Cool, well I'll be off" Olivia grinned and stopped in the doorway, turning back to face him. "But she won't be available from 1800-2000 everyday"

"Excuse me?"

"That's when she has her training"

"Get out"

"Yes Sir"

"And stop fucking saluting, and calling me Sir!..And find me some brownies!" He eyed the woman left in his office. "That last bit was meant for you"

She opened her mouth then snapped it shut again. Blinking at him for a few seconds his new PA started to grin. "Of course Sir" Ripping off a salute she fled his office before he could yell again.

"Bloody women, bloody civilians" Making sure no one was around Jack allowed himself a quick grin. They should have widened their recruitment parameters years ago. He kinda loved these people.

* * *

><p>"Heard you found O'Neill a PA"<p>

"Um hmm, another favour owed to me" He chuckled, puffs of air moistening her already slick skin. Teeth gently scraped the sensitive juncture between her thigh and her sex and she felt herself twitch. Soft kisses were placed around her pubic bone. "Stop teasing"

"Demanding aren't you?"

"Get on with it or I'll go pay Lieutenant Hawkes a visit"

He raised his head and a brow. "Is that so?"

Olivia smiled down at him. "He keeps staring at my arse"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Whore"

"Me or him?"

He frowned. "Him. You are not a whore"

"I like sex"

"Everyone likes sex, and you're careful about who you have it with, thus making you non-whoreish"

"Thus?"

He glared at her. "Do you want this orgasm or not?"

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Please, I'm awesome"

Olivia raised a brow. "Prove it"

A quick grin. "Yes M'am"

She rolled her eyes back at him before her head hit the pillow as his tongue finally made contact with her folds, circling her clit then sucking gently. He hummed quietly against her then dipped down and inside, chasing her taste and swirling over her nerve endings. Olivia felt her hips give another twitch as her muscles pulsed calling out for something to grip onto. He relented at her soft grumble and slid two fingers inside her whilst his thumb slipped between her arse and began to gently tease at her entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>

Olivia eyed the man who was currently talking half a mile a minute and threatening to burst her eardrums with the steadily rising pitch of his voice. She sighed quietly, her brother was lucky he'd been blessed with good looks and a snarky wit, they tempered his other annoying qualities. She was beginning to understand why other's found him difficult to work with. They'd beamed over to the Odyssey after they'd reported a malfunction with their hyperdrive. Apparently they were there because sabotage had been suspected, and Colonel Caldwell preferred for them to get shot whilst standing guard over the techs and engineers and not any of his own crew. Liv was pretty sure O'Neill had a hand in it too, the saboteur could be further up the chain of command than Caldwell was admitting to.

Hot breath ghosted over her ear. "You can't shoot him"

She pouted up at Major Mitchell. "Why not?"

"Because he's a genius and they're in short supply at the moment. And he's your brother"

"Half-brother" She grinned. "And what about our genius? She's much less shouty, at least when she's working"

Mitchell glared at her. "Quit it. Dr McKay!"

"What?!" The other man glared over.

"Less talking, more fixing yeah?"

"Oh, I do beg your pardon. Do you know how screwed we are?! How fucked this is?" He pointed at the console behind him. "It could take days, and that's with the right parts"

"Do we have the right parts?"

"What do you think Mitchell?"

The Major rolled his eyes. "Great, and where can we get these parts?"

Rodney flipped him off then smirked. "The mountain"

"You're shitting me?"

"No Major, I am not"

"Awesome" Olivia rocked on her heels a little. "So, can we take some of the big guns then?"

"You're disturbingly violent"

"Thank you"

One hour later she was propped against the door of a storage room watching over Rodney whilst the others explored what was left of the complex. From what she'd seen of it before they'd left on their vacation it had certainly been an impressive base but now the Ori, who seemed to have buggered off much to her disappointment, had torn it apart. The gate had been destroyed and all of the rooms she'd seen had been trashed. She felt a little pang of pity for the people she'd joined forces with, their world had been ripped apart in a matter of hours and they'd lost a hell of a lot of people.

"So, they leave you anything useful?"

"Fucking bastards" His voice drifted out of the cupboard he was currently waist deep in.

"I'm sorry"

Rodney reappeared holding something. "Pardon?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, they really screwed you guys huh?"

He snorted. "Yeah, you could say that"

"_Liv?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We've got a couple of crazies down here. One has given us the slip. Stay alert. Don't let McKay wander off. We're heading back to your position"_

"_Sure Mitch"_

"Everything ok?" Her brother eyed her nervously.

"Got a worshipper running loose. No big"

"No big?"

"Yeah" She grinned at him. "Can you shoot straight?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes"

"Really?"

"Well, most of the time"

"Great, just fucking great" The door was kicked in. "Shit!"

Rolling herself off Rodney Olivia grabbed the chair that was on its side and brought it down on the intruders head. He groaned and slid to the floor.

"Cool" He grinned at her. "Would have been more impressive if you'd punched him though"

"You're welcome" She glared at him. "And if there's stuff to hit them with other than my fists then I prefer to do it that way. Saves my nails"

The man on the floor tried to push himself up and she punched him in the face. "Damn it, see, you know how long it takes to get your nails all even?"

Sam skidded into the room.

"Sammy its a little tight in here as it is. Don't need you too"

He rolled his eyes and then looked down before grinning back up at her. "How's the manicure holding up?"

She flipped him off as Rodney huffed a laugh behind her.

* * *

><p>"So Mitchell" O'Neill tipped back in his chair. "How much longer til the Odyssey is up and running?"<p>

He fought the urge to sigh and scrub his hands over his face. It had been a long few months. "McKay reckons another day Sir..uh O'Neill. My team is taking the next watch, no sign of any saboteur but he's still insisting that the faults couldn't have occurred without a little uh, encouragement"

"Crap, was hoping to find the asshole before we headed out to Atlantis, which we also need to do soon. Only so long we can hide out before they finally find out our little secret location"

He slumped a little. "Yeah I know" Mitchell straightened his shoulders. "Uh, sorry Sir" He was ridiculously tired, even with his training and field experience he could feel it getting to him.

"Tom, go do your shift then rest up. We're not doing anymore runs to Earth now, and you'll need to be half functioning when we get on the move"

"Sir.."

"I mean it Major"

Tom gave a half-hearted smile. "Yeah ok, thank you Si…O'Neill. Maybe I will take a couple of hours, but can you please radio…"

O'Neill nodded. "If we need you we'll call Major"

Returning the nod he battled the instinct to salute and slipped out of the office, giving a small smile to the woman sat on the floor outside, surrounded with paper. "How's it going Lyss?"

"He sucks at paperwork" She grinned up at him. "But he shouts slightly less than my old boss"

"I can hear you! There's no fucking door!"

He offered a grin as she rolled her eyes and sauntered off down the corridor. If you were gonna be stuck on a spaceship for several months then you wanted General Jack O'Neill around, he was far more entertaining than Caldwell. And always made Tom feel like he was still slightly sane in comparison.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later.<strong>

Her brother's were posted outside the door and Mitchell was talking quietly into his radio, face turned to the corner of the room, standing away from them. Olivia sighed. That meant she was once again stuck with Rodney. She really was starting to love him but now he was back to the annoying high-pitched ranting and randomly snapped out order's, and insults. Thankfully he currently had his head buried in the broken console which was muffling his voice. She heard him ask for something, hand reaching out whilst his face stayed hidden.

The tech helping him picked up an object from the temporary work table and moved over to the console. And Olivia must be tired because it wasn't until the woman was nearly on top of her brother did she notice what was in her hands. Fighting the urge to cry out so she didn't warn his attacker of her intended actions Olivia leapt and tackled her to the ground, the gunshots ringing in her ears as she broke the other woman's wrist and wrenched away the weapon.

* * *

><p>Mitchell whirled at the sound in time to see Olivia roll off the other woman and grip her arm, blood bubbling up through her fingers. "Shit, Liv?!"<p>

Her other brother's were already only two steps from her, Dean dropping into a crouch and removing her hand from the wound. "Baby girl, you with us?" She murmured quietly as he peered at her arm. "Mitch?"

"Yeah, on it" He grabbed some wire ties to bind the tech's wrists together, ignoring her screams about her broken bone. "McKay, radio the med bay"

The scientist nodded dumbly and tapped his ear piece. "_Dr McKay requesting a transfer to the med bay. Lock on to Olivia Winchesters signal. Looks like gun shot to the arm"_

She disappeared in the white light, leaving Dean and Sam kneeling at an empty patch of floor, a small pool of blood between them. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Shit..I"

"S'ok Rodney" Dean stood. "Just doing her job"

"I should have.." Mitchell grimaced.

"None of us were looking"

He nodded and toed the women currently bound on the floor, writhing as best she could, tears from the pain rolling down her face. "Bitch"

"Get me to the fucking infirmary you bastard!"

"Yeah, I will" He looked down at her. "..eventually"

Stepping out his shower an hour later he rolled his neck and poured himself a coffee. Comfy sweats, a few pages of his book and then hopefully he could pass out for a bit. Sleep had been infuriatingly hard to achieve during the small breaks he gave himself. Shedding his towel and pulling out the oldest, most thinly worn sweatpants he could find Tom topped up his coffee and sat on the bed, resting his back against the wall and stretching his legs out. He ignored the slight shake in his hand and the image of the blood seeping through Olivia Winchester's clothes. His radio beeped. "Bollocks"

"_Mitchell"_

"_Ah Major, hope I'm not interrupting anything?" How did the man manage to smirk down a radio? And what did he think Tom was doing?!_

"_Uh no Sir. What's wrong?"_

"_Don't panic Tom, everything still going to plan. Just to let you know you're Atlantis bound in twelve hours. Now, get back to whatever it was you were doing"_

"_Are you smirking Sir?"_

"_Maybe"_

His radio went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-two hours later.<strong>

Olivia looked out the window watching hyperspace speed by and chewed on her lip thoughtfully. They were finally on their way to Atlantis, where Rodney had friends and a pretty full on job from what she'd heard. But she had Dean and Sam back and a new chance at a different life, she just hoped they wold fit in alright. There were a lot of new people going to be turning up unannounced on Atlantis but Olivia, and her brothers, were a force to be reckoned with, like a tornado whirling through people's lives and leaving again as suddenly as they'd arrived, never having to deal with the consequences.

But out there they couldn't disappear, couldn't walk away, using their usual tricks to stay hidden. She had already begun to adjust to living like that with Rodney's help and he had assured her that the Lantean's were understanding and patient, and a little nuts themselves. She just hoped they had enough patience to deal with the Winchester's. Dean and Sam were also going to have to get used to her not being constantly with them, at their beck and call, under their watchful gaze. It wasn't needed anymore, hadn't been for a long time even before they were gone, but she'd allowed them to indulge because it made them feel better about taking her into battle.

Now Olivia was already finding it too much, too suffocating. Even Rodney had loosened the reins a little lately. She turned her options over in her head and stored a few away for later perusal once they reached the city.

"You know I always get nervous when you have that look on your face"

"What look?" She blinked innocently up at her brothers.

"That, 'I'm planning something that will probably get my brother's arrested or beaten up' look"

"Really? I have a look for that?"

Sam eyed her suspiciously. "Yes"

"Oh, damn"

Dean huffed a laugh. "Come on baby girl, you're supposed to be resting"

"Bored of resting"

"I don't care, you got shot yesterday"

"In the arm, and its more a graze.."

"Shut up"

"You're turning into Dad"

"Bite me"

Sam looked between them and rolled his eyes. "If Dean's tuning into Dad then you're turning into Dean"

"Awesome" Olivia grinned. "Who are you turning into?"

"A big girl"

"He's always been that"

Their brother scowled at them. "Weren't we ragging on Liv?"

"Oh yeah" Dean raised a brow. "Rest, now"

"Bossy"

"Now!" He smirked at her. "Or I'll call in reinforcements"

She narrowed her gaze.

"I'll get the kid here"

"You wouldn't?"

"Uh huh"

She huffed at the self-satisfied grins and stalked past them. Her niece seemed to have perfected the 'doe-eyed look through her lashes' thing even more so than Olivia, and her permanently sad eyes and too thin frame only added to the pulling of the heart-strings. At least Maddie had seemed to have decided that she liked O'Neill and now spent most of her time when her family were working sat on the floor of his office eating brownies and playing on a games console a marine had dug out for her. She allowed herself a quick grin. If Rodney thought she'd been a nightmare wait until he started trying to rein in one Maddie Miller.

* * *

><p>Her door slid open and Olivia sat up as Dean dropped a sandwich on the bed along with a bottle of water and a brownie. She raised a brow.<p>

"Yeah, got the General wrapped round your little finger"

"I am awesome" She smiled at her brother. "Thanks Dean"

"No worries baby girl" He sat on the bed beside her. "How you feeling? Really?"

Olivia sighed and picked at her blankets. "Tired, and my arm aches"

He nodded. "You're a stubborn bitch you know that?"

"Take after you"

He snorted. "Yeah, well Sammy's not exactly all compliant either"

She smiled and grabbed the brownie. "This needs coffee"

"No coffee til you've slept"

"Yes Dad"

"Quit it" He laid back on the bed horizontally, feet still on the floor. "You're sleeping with Mitchell?"

"Sometimes"

Dean ran a hand over his face. "I should punch him in the face"

"Idiot"

He turned his head and frowned at her. "Don't fall for him Livvie"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid Dean. And I know how to pick what I want. It's nothing serious, don't want it to be either"

"Sammy's right, you are turning into me"

"Yeah, awesome isn't it?"

Her brother glared at her. "No, it's not" He went back to staring at the ceiling. "Always wanted better for you Livvie, and for Sam too, and when I got the chance I took you deeper into hunting instead"

"We would never have left you Dean"

"Yeah" Another rub of his face. "Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive" She poked him with her foot. "And stop being all weird and emotional it freaks me out"

He huffed a laugh.

Olivia shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway we should be thanking you, you took good care of us. Stood up to Dad for us. You died for me" She swallowed. "But now you're back and we all have teams and back-up and a vaguely safe place to stay with no crazy arse Angels or demons out looking for us. You can stop worrying all the time, find something for yourself"

"Would do it again"

"Please don't"

"You know, you coulda died saving your brother yesterday"

"Please, I knew it was totally going to hit me in the arm"

Dean snorted. "Anyway don't think I'm so suited to settling down"

"You will be, with the right person"

"Met a lot of _person's_"

"Man whore"

"Careful baby girl or I will go threaten your fuck buddy"

"You're mean" Olivia curled up into his side and yawned. "Love you Dean"

"Yeah, love you too baby girl"

* * *

><p><strong>Four days later.<strong>

Captain Aiden Ford nodded at the young woman sat at a very full desk almost hidden by the piles of paper and tapped lightly on the wall. "Come in!"

Stepping into his General's temporary office he offered a salute. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

General O'Neill waved a hand at him. "Drop the Sir Captain, and the saluting if you can do it without twitching"

Aiden grinned. "Ok S..uh O'Neill?"

The other man rolled his eyes. "That'll do Ford" He gestured to the other chair. "Please.."

"Thank you" He sat, making sure he kept his back straight. He wasn't sure how far the General's relaxed rules went.

"Now.." O'Neill dug out a piece of paper. "First of all I would like to offer my condolences for the loss of the rest of your team. I know it doesn't help much, but I'd rather not brush over their sacrifice. It was a brave act, and one that will not be forgotten"

Aiden swallowed. "Thank you Sir. I..I am very proud, and honoured to have led them. I also wish they were here for me to yell at for being so pig-headed"

O'Neill snorted. "Yeah, we all have those Captain" He looked serious. "I have asked everyone on board to put together the names of lost loved ones, those who are still missing, and those that were lost in the fight. We shall set up a MIA list that will be given to every team that are sent out on future Earth runs. For those that are lost I shall discuss coming up with a suitable memorial on Atlantis with Colonel Mitchell. We don't want what has happened to our home be forgotten, or those who defended it"

Aiden nodded. "An excellent idea O'Neill, and thank you"

His General smiled a little sadly at him then dropped his gaze back to the paper. "To be honest Aiden that was the exact reason I didn't push for you to form your own team as soon as you got here. But now we're on our way to the city you will need to make a decision. The teams formed on board, and the ones we managed to gather up from the mountain, will be named Daedalus Recon, as you know Major Mitchell heads up DR-1, now complete with the recruitment of Dr Spencer. I want to offer you the chance to form and lead DR-2. You are also welcome to wait and speak with Colonel Mitchell and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard about joining a team out there"

He raised a brow. "I'm honoured Sir..uh sorry.."

O'Neill rolled his eyes.

"Um, I know I was very lucky to be leader of SG-17 when only holding the rank of Captain. It is humbling to be offered that opportunity again, and with a second-in-command team"

"You've earned it Aiden, and you may be a Captain but you're a bloody good one. However, there may still be some who will raise eyebrows, and middle fingers.."

He tried not to snort.

"So.." He rummaged around in his draw, muttering to himself. "Dixon!"

"Top right Sir!"

Aiden bit his lip to stop from grinning as his General pulled out a box.

"Ah hah!" He cleared his throat. "Right, sorry about that. Now, I'm sorry we're not able to offer you the whole pomp and circumstance that usually goes with this but I hope these will still mean everything they're supposed to, you've deserved them for a long time" As O'Neill clicked open the box and moved to stand in front of him Aiden stood also, blinking down at the shining gold oak leaves. The General allowed him a final salute as he stepped away from him after pinning on his new insignia. "Major Aiden Ford, I look forward to watching you kick arse"

"Thank you Sir, I won't let you down"

* * *

><p>Olivia scanned the room from her position against the far wall and smiled slightly before taking a sip of her drink. The party had been rather impromptu, and no one seemed to be quite sure whose idea it had been, but she had thought it would be nice to celebrate Aiden's promotion. And the last few months had been tough. She liked to think she could pull this off on her own but she'd had to resort to calling on Jack's help for a few of the things needed, like alcohol, to complete her plans. The evening had now reached the point that every party does when people start to pair off and leave, or pass out, or sing drunkenly in a corner.<p>

She'd been a little surprised to see Dr Spencer sneak out with a young Air Force officer a few moments ago, she'd been so sure that her and Tom would get together, but Olivia had shrugged it off. She knew full well one night was by no means an indication of where people would end up, and who with. Sam had been nowhere to be found for the past hour so she figured he'd either gotten lucky or, more likely, drunk too much too early and been forced to retreat back to his room. Dean was sprawled out over the couch talking to two marines who she vaguely remembered taking out a Prior on one of their joint runs with a spliced together rocket launcher. Well like does tend to find like at social gatherings. Rodney had brought Maddie for an hour or so, seemingly happy to duck out as soon as the language, and behaviour, reached a PG13 level. Olivia was pretty sure he had someone back on Atlantis, the man subtly brushed away any attention shown towards him.

"You know, if we suddenly get attacked or the ship breaks we are so screwed"

She looked up at the figure who had propped himself next to her. "I thought you couldn't get attacked in hyperspace"

"But you can break down" He grinned at her. "Then get attacked"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're not funny"

"Yeah I am"

"Are not"

"Am too"

"Shut up"

He snorted. "So Miss Winchester, I think we can safely say you throw a good party"

"Me?"

"Yes you" He dipped his mouth to her ear. "A nice thought Liv"

"I am not nice"

"Yeah you are"

"Am not"

"Are too"

She glared at him.

He smirked back down at her. "I'm off for a shower then bed, feel free to join"

Olivia flipped him off as he pushed himself off the wall and sauntered out the room. He was lucky he was hot, and she pitied the woman who he would eventually end up with.

"Hey"

"Miss Dixon"

The other woman waggled her brows and swirled her glass. "He's so pretty"

"What, Mitchell?"

"Yes" Lyss rolled her eyes. "And don't pretend you don't think so, or aren't having sex with him. Smug bitch"

Olivia stuck her tongue out. "If you're that bothered he's off for a shower, and probably wouldn't mind which one of us turned up"

The other woman wrinkled her nose. "Please, I don't think so. I can get my own sex thank you"

"Oh yeah, where from?"

"Not telling"

"Is it Jack?"

"Hey!"

"He's hot"

"And the same age as my Father, _and _my boss"

"Older men are more knowledgable, and authority figures, especially military ones, are delightfully.."

"Ok! No more talking about that, thank you" Lyss grinned at her and went to leave. "Enjoy your wrong sex"

"Enjoy the newly promoted Major"

Lyss glared at her. "How do you find this shit out?"

"I am awesome"

She flipped Olivia off. "Coffee in the morning?"

"Uh huh, 0900?"

Lyss pulled a face. "1000"

"Coward"

"You'll thank me in the morning"

* * *

><p>Tom turned off his tuna can sized shower and sighed quietly. Olivia Winchester was the trickiest fuck buddy he'd ever met. He was pretty sure a drunken party ending with neither of them hooking up with anyone else should end in sex, with each other. He wrapped his towel loosely round his hips, cursing quietly as he smacked his elbow against the wall and stepped back into the, only marginally bigger, bedroom. He raised a brow.<p>

She shrugged. "Didn't want to get my hair wet"

He rolled his eyes then slid his gaze over her. Olivia was propped on her side facing the bathroom door, strawberry blonde tumbling over her shoulder and curling onto his bed, smooth tanned skin stretched over full young breasts and toned muscle, those runs she insisted on going on did great things for her body, and legs. The only clothing left was a simple black thong and bra, but as he looked closer he could see her nipples peeking through the tiny slits in the satin. He licked his lips. "You know sometimes I am really tempted to keep you for myself"

"Never gonna happen"

He grinned at her. "Spoilsport"

"Are you just going to stand there and perv over me?"

"Maybe"

Olivia smiled up at him through her lashes. "It's not just my bra that's missing a bit"

He felt his dick twitch under the towel. "You don't play fair"

"Playing fair is boring"


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven days later, MX5-920.**

"Well this sucks"

Colonel Mitchell, who was beginning to regret his decision to get some time away from the city, snorted beside him, Ronan the other side growling quietly. They were on their knees along with Teyla, McKay, Vala and Teal'c, their captors scattered around them, guns pointed at their heads.

"You will be silent, your people are coming, pray that they have brought what we requested"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Ow!" Colonel Sheppard blinked back stars from the blow to the back of the head.

"Idiot" Muttered the man beside him.

"Bite me"

"Silence!"

"Does he remind you of Landry?"

Mitchell snorted again.

A gun pushed against the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Silence"

The pressure on the back of his head disappeared and he occupied himself with the fact he was probably getting too old to be kneeling for this long, and if they did survive his joints were certainly gonna be making their displeasure known. He looked up as someone stepped into the clearing and tried to keep his face blank, resisting the urge to gape at the familiar figure.

"Ah here you are" General O'Neill grinned. "You know if you're gonna hold people for ransom you should make your directions a little clearer. Could have been late, which would have sucked arse"

Mitchell made a little coughing noise.

"You have the technology we require?"

"Well, actually..no"

"Your people will die!"

"No messing about huh? Like that in a soldier, straight to the point" He turned as a young woman hurried into the clearing. "Ah Miss Dixon try to keep up"

"Bite me"

He smirked. "Now, what was the reason we weren't bowing to these people's demands?"

Miss Dixon pulled a notepad out of her pocket and flipped through it. John wondered if he was still passed out on his cell floor and this was all just a very surreal dream.

She studied her notes. "Um, _because we don't negotiate with crazy arse space pirates with a fucking God complex, and quite frankly I'm not in the mood for this shit. How about we just save our people and shoot the sons of bitches_"

"Excellent dictation Miss Dixon"

"Thank you Jack"

Sheppard could feel the confusion of their captors slowly evaporate into rage, you could only throw people with a long-standing obsession off for so long. He tensed.

"I really wouldn't recommend it gentlemen" O'Neill rocked back on his heels and pulled a cigar out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh God" Mitchell shifted beside him.

"You demanded cloaking tech but didn't think that maybe we would just use it against you" He sighed and started patting down his pants. "Hate it when they're stupid too"

Miss Dixon grinned at him. "So you said Jack"

John gave his own grin as three Jumpers shimmered into sight surrounding the crazy arse space pirates, several people stood on their roof's, guns pointing at their captors. The leader took in his situation and hesitated.

"They're all excellent marksmen, you wouldn't even have time to piss your pants" O'Neill finally located his lighter. "Ah hah! So I suggest you drop your weapons, surrender or something"

The seconds ticked by, a safety clicked off, the sound echoing around the clearing.

"Try to be patient Winchester, just because you haven't got to shoot anything for three weeks"

A couple of people up on the jumpers huffed a laugh. Finally the men on the ground dropped their guns and kicked them towards the surrounding trees.

"Ah good man, not so stupid huh?" O'Neill gave another manic grin. "You can get up people"

Wincing slightly John raised himself to his feet, turned around and punched the guy who had pushed a gun into his head, knocking him out. O'Neill snorted. "You're welcome Sheppard"

"It's good to see you Sir" John grinned at him.

"Don't call me Sir"

The woman beside him shook her head. "He really doesn't like it, or saluting"

"He doesn't?" Mitchell stepped up next to him.

"No, there is usually some yelling"

"Yes thank you Miss Dixon. Round up the weapons will you?"

"Always get the shit jobs" She headed off to the edge of the clearing muttering to herself.

A few people jumped off the ships as they landed, leaving some behind to cover their now very confused and pissed ex-guards.

"I can't believe the first thing I have to do when I get back is come save your sorry arse Colonel! I should be in my…holy shit, what are you doing?!"

"Its called a hug Rodney"

"Let me go! Whats happened to you?"

"We thought…" John let go of his friend.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Yes well, thank you, I think" He cleared his throat. "Please can you go back to being all manly and stoic now?"

He snorted. "Sure McKay"

"Well isn't this heart warming and all that" Colonel Mitchell smirked at them.

Rodney rolled his eyes and then smirked back. "I bet you that you're gonna be hugging another man in ten seconds"

"Please, I don't think so"

"Cameron?"

John watched his friend whirl round and grinned, it wasn't often you saw Mitchell speechless.

"Tom?!"

"Missed me big brother?"

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Excuse me?" He turned to see a pretty blonde standing with her arms folded across her chest. "If no one's making out and I'm not getting to shoot anything can we leave? Rodney promised me pudding"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Sheppard hugged me! And then Ronan too! What the hell has been happening out here?"<p>

Olivia grinned at him from the couch in his lab, Maddie curled next to her fast asleep despite the surrounding chaos, a blanket that Olivia had managed to grab from her newly assigned quarters thrown over them both. The military higher-ups were having a debrief, and then there'd be another one after that for the sciences, it was times like these she was glad she was a civilian. Jack had looked really pissed, and bored. So she'd bundled up her niece and gone in search of her half-brother while Dean and Sam were exploring, which generally meant they were hunting down some tail. "They missed you Rodney. And they thought you were dead"

"Yeah, well. It was weird"

"They're hot"

"And together" He raised a brow. "Not that you heard that from me"

"Oh, ok" She smiled. "Did you ever…" Olivia waggled her brows at him.

He pulled a face. "No. And they're very picky. Women only, and the Colonel's paranoid, even I'm not supposed to know"

"Oh"

"Is it worth me saying don't even think about it?"

"As I explained to Dean only the other day I am not stupid Rodney, and that does not sound free and easy which is how I like my sex"

"Whore"

"Prude" Olivia grinned. She knew for a fact just who her brother was involved with, she'd only had to take a look at their faces when they'd beamed down from the Daedalus the first time. She approved, hot and completely besotted by her brother.

He glared at her. "How do you still find time to drive me insane now your other brother's are back?"

"You're so much easier than they are"

He upped his glare. "Bite me"

Olivia smirked at him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm catching a much needed nap, feel free to wake me if we get invaded or something" Letting the familiar sounds of him working wash over her Liv curled around Maddie and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she hadn't had to be on high alert, and she was gonna make the most of it.

* * *

><p>Dean dropped down by his brother and looked over the water. "Kinda pretty here"<p>

Sam snorted. "Yeah, apart from the sucky neighbours apparently"

"Hmm, Wraith, and not like we're used to hunting either" He ran a hand over his face. "At least these ones can be taken down by bullets anyway, didn't bring much of our stuff with us" He sighed quietly.

"You miss her don't you?"

"What? Who?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "The Impala"

"Don't even want to talk about it Sammy"

"You should have got Liv to ask the General to beam it up into one of the holds"

Dean snorted. "Yeah, don't think even her superpowers could have persuaded him into that one. You seen her anyway?"

"Said she didn't want to witness us embarrass ourselves and was going to take the kid to see McKay"

"Hmm, interesting relationship there" Dean kicked his heels against the pier.

"Yeah, but he seems to genuinely care for her and he's certainly got the death glare down to a fine art" Sam grinned. "And he took care of her whilst we were out for the count, and I think he would have carried on doing that. I mean he was going to bring her out here on faith alone, give her a new life, new job. Even went along with her crazy arse Death plan"

"Yeah, pretty awesome I guess. And the crazy arse Death plan worked, lucky for her"

"And us"

"Yeah" Dean ran a hand over his face. "Think we'll ever…?"

"Remember?"

"Yeah"

Sam shrugged. "Who knows. But I certainly won't be encouraging it. If we do, we'll deal with it then"

"That should become the Winchester family motto"

Sam snorted then looked serious. "I think she's sleeping with Mitchell"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, nothing serious apparently"

"Pretty sure we could take him"

"Pretty sure Liv would find a way to send us back to hell"

"We taught her too well" His brother looked out over the water.

"Yep"

Sam tilted his head. "So, thought you'd be on the hunt, its been a stressful few months"

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "Even I'm not stupid enough to cruise a military base Sam, would be nice to get laid though"

"Think it's a little different out here Dean, and I'm pretty sure there's some more unconventional relationships going on. I mean that was a hell of a lot of lube and condoms we packed up for O'Neill before we left"

Dean grinned then looked thoughtful. "Maybe, or maybe I'll find some when we start going through the gate?"

"Right, cause that's a really common mission objective, to get laid"

"You're not telling me none of the guys here don't get lucky off world. I mean I'm already starting to hear rumours of alien rituals, and harvests"

He grinned at Sam's gagging noise.

* * *

><p>Rodney looked at the couch that had recently had his sister and niece curled up on it and sighed. He loved them dearly but he was nowhere near getting done what he wanted by the end of the day. He looked up as Atlantis told him the door to his lab had just locked. He raised a brow. "Um..hi"<p>

The other man rolled his eyes and moved into the room. "That's it?"

"Um, yes?"

"All this time and all I get is 'um..hi'?"

Rodney cleared his throat. "Well uh, its been a long..time"

"Tell me about it" He stepped closer, fingers trailing over Rodney's back and up towards his neck.

He shivered at the contact even through his tee and jacket. A chuckle ghosted over his ear and all of the blood in Rodney's brain began the quick journey downwards.

"I was going to wait until later when you were back in your quarters but knowing you're here, back where you belong, is making me a little impatient"

Rodney closed his eyes as lips gently brushed across the side of his neck. "Right" He was slightly ashamed of the high-pitched squeak, he'd never been able to control his reactions to him, his touch.

"Hmm"

Keeping his eyes closed he felt himself being swiveled on his stool, a hand sliding into his hair, tilting his head back. He licked his lips in anticipation and heard the other man moan quietly. Then he was being kissed, gentle at first then the pressure increased, a tongue running along his closed mouth, prodding insistently. Opening up he let his lover explore, remap the inside of his mouth as the hand in his hair tightened and another slid inside his jacket, dragging cotton over his nipples. Rodney whimpered and felt a quick grin against his lips before he was tugged up and shoved against his workbench.

Hard muscle pressing against him, a strong thigh pushed between his giving him something to rub his steadily increasing hard-on against. He gripped the arm that was attached to the hand that was currently running up and down his back in firm smooth strokes and yanked his head away, pulling in air. He got a self-satisfied smirk thrown his way which he glared at then made a half-protesting noise as he was turned and bent over his table. "Oh shit, not here"

"Uh huh" A soft kiss was placed at the back of his neck. "Don't worry baby, no one is getting in"

Then his fly was popped open and a warm weapon-calloused hand was wrapping around him and tugging him free of his boxers. He was treated to a few firm smooth strokes and Rodney bit his lip in an effort not to make a noise before a little moan escaped as a cool, slick finger slid in. There was an answering groan from behind him. "Been so long, so tight" Then a second finger slipped inside.

"Shit" Rodney tried not to let his legs buckle as there was a gentle brush over his prostate. A dark chuckle then twisting, scissoring for a few moments before he was left empty. He shifted slightly.

"Just two today baby. Wanna feel how tight you are"

"Crap"

His fingers tried to dig their way into the hard surface of the desk as very slowly and deliberately he was filled, Rodney tried to relax, concentrated on his breathing, opening himself up as much as he could. There was a low hum as his lovers hips finally rested against him. And then his dick was left cooling in the air as both hands gripped his hips and the other man slid back until just his head was nestled inside. "Ready baby?"

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

And how the hell did he still sound goddamned relaxed and with it when Rodney was fighting to keep his control? He slid forward a little at the force of the first thrust, and then there was a punishing assault on his prostate and Rodney squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the slightly embarrassing sounds he was making, all the while concentrating on not cumming in the first two minutes. Finally the other man's movements became less smooth and his breaths got a little more ragged, his already bruising grip tightening even more.

"Get yourself off baby" His voice was deeper, huskier, and there was a definite strain to it.

Keeping one arm braced on the table to stop himself from face planting onto it Rodney reached down and took himself in hand. And that was pretty much all he needed. As he shuddered underneath his lover the other man cursed loudly and buried himself as deep as he could get. He lay his head on the cool surface and picked up his scattered brain cells. "Fucking hell Ev, my lab?! Really?!"

The Major slid himself free and turned him. He grinned and brushed his lips against Rodney's. "I missed you"

* * *

><p>John took a pull of his beer and sprawled out contentedly on the couch. So Earth was lost, at least for now, and they'd lost a lot of people, but they'd also gained some too, and his team was complete again. He'd also seen enough happy reunions to warm him for a while. He'd spotted Mitchell and his brother sat up on a balcony earlier, voices low, the man loved his family and he'd been in serious mourning since they'd failed to contact Earth. Tom had tried to get to his parents but he was too late, however they had each other and John hoped it would be enough.<p>

When he'd gone to Rodney's lab earlier the little jolt of happiness at the smell of coffee and the quite loud argument going on between him and Zalenka had taken him by surprise. But it shouldn't have, he'd stopped going in there after the first week, finding it empty and cold had been too much. He'd also raised a brow at the two people curled up on the couch fast asleep despite the comings and goings, and yelling. Rodney had just rolled his eyes at him. _"Wake them and at least one of them will kick your arse"_

"Penny for them Colonel?"

He looked over to where Rodney was sat at the other end of the couch, brow raised. John shrugged, "Not much, just thinking it's been a good day, at least better than for a long time"

The scientist nodded. "Yeah, it has"

"But aren't you missing a child?"

Rodney glared at him. "I didn't accidentally leave her in the mess or something Colonel…"

Ronan huffed a laugh from his place on the floor. Rodney flipped him off.

"..Maddie's with Liv. She likes to stay with her if her Aunt will let her get away with it"

"And how often is that?"

"Every time she asks" He sighed. "She's certainly perfected the sad puppy eyes already"

John grinned at him. "You're gonna have your work cut out for you Rodney"

"Hey, she has two other Uncle's and an Aunt, and she seems to have been adopted by O'Neill too. I have back-up"

"And we also look forward to getting to know her Rodney" Teyla smiled and leant across to squeeze his hand. "It is wonderful to have you back, and meet your family"

"Yeah well, they're not really my family, not Dean and Sam anyway.."

"But you are all linked yes? By Olivia and Madison" She smiled again. "They will become family"

"Great, just what I need, more crazy relatives"

"Hey, from what I heard at the debrief one of those crazy people saved your life on the Odyssey" John shot him a look. To take a bullet for someone else, family or not, was a big gesture, a potential ultimate sacrifice.

"Yeah" Rodney ran a hand through his hair. "And she took down a crazy worshipper in the mountain who tried to show me what my insides looked like"

"She sounds skilled"

John looked down at Ro who shrugged back at him. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, always comes in handy.."

"No Colonel, absolutely not. She's already on DR-1, and I will tell you what I told Mitchell. I may not be military but I can still make your life hell if anything happens to her or if she's returned to me with anything missing, vital or not"

John flicked a look at Teyla who smiled back and raised a brow. "It is nice to hear you speak so protectively of her Rodney"

"Someone has to, she has no survival instinct whatsoever, just strolls into danger like it's a day at the fucking mall"

There was another rumble from Ronan.

"And her crazy arse brother's are no better"

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>

Colonel Mitchell tightened his thigh holster, ignoring the chaos of the gateroom, he'd asked O'Neill to step in as Expedition Commander so he could head up SG-1. Carter had opted to stay in the labs and work on a way to eradicate the Ori before they discovered Pegasus, and maybe find a way to take Earth back, so it was in need of at least one military presence and O'Neill had stepped down for a reason. Mitchell had a sneaking suspicion he only knew part of it though.

AR-1, SG-1 and DR-1 were all heading out to MX8-265 to rescue one of Atlantis' sources. He sighed quietly, with his and Sheppard's track records, along with his crazy brother's, there was no way this was going to go smoothly. Also he may have only caught a quick glimpse of one of his brother's team when they'd come with O'Neill to rescue them but he was already hearing rumours about their adventures.

And Cam knew from the whisperings about AR-1 that did the rounds of the city's rumour mill that there was quite a bit of truth in rumours that were started on a top secret military base where all the personnel had the black ops of a God. They were all civilians, all as nuts as their CO, had a helluva lot of influence over O'Neill, and pretty much everyone was attempting to get into at least one of their pants.

"Cheer up Cameron! Sure you won't die this time too"

"Gee thanks _Sir_"

"Stop it!" Jack glared at him. "Now where the fuck is Olivia? Liv!"

"Right here Jack" He turned to reveal a petite blonde who appeared to have raided Vala's wardrobe.

"Ah, excellent. Good job with the sneaking up thing too"

"Thank you Jack" She smiled up at him. "You want me?"

Sheppard came to stand next to Cam and leant in slightly. "Doesn't everyone?"

Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Yes" Jack patted down his pockets. "Shit, where the hell…Dixon! Dixon! Really whats the point of a PA if you can't bloody…"

"You yelled Sir" Miss Dixon smiled at him.

"I will have you shot Dixon. Where's that bloody list?"

"In your top pocket Sir"

The two Colonel's grinned as he flipped her off then dug around, producing a piece of folded paper. "Ah hah!" He handed it to the blonde. "Everything on there if you can Miss Winchester"

"Of course Jack"

"Vitally important"

She nodded and opened the paper. "So I see" She tilted her head. "Any force necessary?"

"Always"

Nodding, Miss Winchester slipped the piece of paper into her cleavage.

"Olivia!"

She sighed. "Why does everyone yell my name like that?"

Someone joined their steadily growing group and Cam put a lot of effort into not gaping, or drooling.

"Will you stop wandering…" The man frowned at her. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"That top and jacket"

"Oh, I met this very lovely woman named Vala and when I mentioned that I was down to my last tee she let me take a look at her wardrobe"

"You freaking kidding me right?"

"Nope"

He rolled his eyes. "What is it about you?"

"Um, I take after you?"

"Uh" Cam looked between them. "You're her uh…?"

The man glared at him. "Brother"

"Oh, right"

Olivia snorted. "If he's not to your taste I have two more"

"Hey!"

"Olivia!" McKay glared at her from his place beside Ronan, the Satedan grinning.

She smirked at the rest of them as her brother dragged her off to the gate.

"Fabulous isn't she, all of them actually" Jack grinned at them.

Cam sighed. "Yeah, they're great Sir"

* * *

><p>John looked up as Major Mitchell slipped behind the rock he was using as cover and grinned at him. "Sheppard"<p>

"Mitchell, going well?"

The other man huffed. "Oh yeah, nothing like getting run out of town by giant lizards with stun guns"

John snorted. "Where's our man?"

"With Ro and Jackson. He passed out about two minutes out of town"

"Great" John replaced his empty clip with his last spare. "How you doing for ammo?"

"One clip left. Then I'm resorting to throwing rocks at their heads"

"Hows your aim?"

"Perfect"

"Modest aren't you?"

There was a scuffling sound and they raised their weapons. She rolled her eyes. "No shooting your own men"

"Women"

Olivia glared at Tom who smirked back at her. "Don't be a smart arse or I won't give you my haul"

"I would love your haul" The Major waggled his brows at her.

John rolled his eyes. "How do you lot ever get any work done?"

"Tom's quick"

"Hey!"

Grinning she unwrapped the blanket in her arms and produced several Molotov's. "I'd recommend using them soon before the wind changes. Sammy says at the moment it's blowing directly towards the lizard dudes"

"Lizard dudes?"

She shrugged.

"Where'd you get the hooch?"

"Tavern silly"

Tom flipped her off. "How?"

"I traded"

"With what?!"

"My awesome skills"

"I really hope you're just winding me up" Her team leader glared at her.

"Maybe" Giving a lazy salute she disappeared round the other side of the rock.

John raised a brow. "Think she's joking?"

"Probably"

"Probably?!"

"Definitely"

He narrowed his gaze. "Your team are insane"

"Thank you"

"So are you"

"Thank you"

John glared at him. "You're getting as annoying as your brother"

"Hey, no one is as annoying as Cameron"

* * *

><p>Colonel Mitchell swore as an energy beam hit the tree he was currently propped behind and checked his chamber. Great three rounds left, bollocks. Something rolled towards him and came to a gentle stop by his feet, he gaped a little then looked up to see Dean Winchester rolling two more Molotov's towards him. He made a little lighter motion with his hands.<p>

Rolling his eyes Cam reached for the pocket he knew he carried some matches in and waved them at him. Giving him an ok sign the other man slipped back into the woods. Sighing he pulled the rag out of the bottle and took a sniff, feeling his eyes water up. "Jesus" He whispered. His tree shook again. Stuffing the rag back into the top of the bottle Cam lit a match and grinned.

* * *

><p>Major Lorne stared at them. Streaks of soot and yellow blood were smeared across their faces and clothes, and a stink of smoke was steadily filling the gateroom. "Molotov's?"<p>

General O'Neill snorted beside him. "Nothing wrong with a bit of improvisation Major"

He rolled his eyes. "Right, no, of course not Sir"

O'Neill grinned. "And apart from the pitched battle?"

Colonel Sheppard grinned. "All went to plan O'Neill. Got our man"

"Ok Sheppard, good work"

"Thanks _Sir_"

The General flipped him off. "Clean up and then full debrief"

"Oh yay"

Evan watched them messily file out of the room and towards the infirmary. The insanity level amongst the personnel was definitely rising, and he was sure it was O'Neill's fault. The General had pulled Miss Winchester to the side and was engaged in a quiet conversation. He turned the thought over in his mind for a few seconds then decided it was impossible, and a little disturbing, and maybe they were getting to him more than he'd realised. She had to be half his age at least.

* * *

><p>"Really? Nothing nut-like at all?"<p>

"Sorry Jack"

"Damn it, they're just not the same without nuts"

She grinned at him. "I quite agree Sir"

Raising a brow he looked her over. "No injuries?"

Olivia shook her head, her arm only slightly ached from her old wound, and her arse hurt from where she'd been forced to throw herself to the ground in the face of a rather enthusiastically hurled grenade by Vala, but nothing to bother him with.

"Ok hon, excellent work. Catch up to them, and drop your stash off to the kitchens before the debrief"

"Yes Sir"

"Quit it"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

"Good morning Dr McKay"

He looked up from his screen, his black eye was purpling nicely today. "Miss Winchester, for what do I owe the pleasure?"

Colonel Sheppard rolled his eyes from his seat on the couch.

"Thought I'd make you feel better" She grinned at him.

"Uh.."

Plonking a plate down onto his work desk she pushed herself up and snagged a brownie.

"Brownies?"

"Yep"

Sheppard stood. "Really?"

"Uh huh"

"Awesome. Hey!"

She smacked his hand away from the plate. "Brought them for Rodney"

"He can't eat all three"

"Yes I can"

"Well, you shouldn't, gotta keep up off-world McKay"

"Hey!"

Olivia snorted. "Maybe you should up your training Rodney?"

"Training?" Sheppard eyed them curiously.

"Yep" She licked the crumbs from her fingers for his benefit. "Been teaching Rodney hand to hand. His shooting is pretty straight already"

"Hand to hand?"

"You repeat stuff a lot"

He glared at her. "You're teaching McKay hand to hand?"

"Uh huh. Want me to take you on too?" She twinkled up at him.

Sheppard upped his glare. "I'm perfectly skilled at hand to hand, thank you"

"Wanna bet?"

Rodney chuckled around his mouthful of brownie.

* * *

><p>"Shit" The air was knocked out of him for a second as he landed on his back, again. He looked up as she stood over him.<p>

"I thought you sparred with Ro and Teyla?"

"I do" He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Do you spend just as much time on your back with them too?"

John rolled his eyes. "Probably. But Ro, well he's some kind of super soldier and Tey has her Wraith DNA that makes her stronger and faster, how are you doing this?"

Olivia grinned at him. "Learnt to fight like a girl"

"You do not fight like a girl"

This time she rolled her eyes. "My Dad may have been a little over the top but he knew how to train a girl to fight" She sat down in front of him. "I'm never gonna be the strongest, which means I have to be the smartest, and the quickest. Learnt to improvise, worked on my agility. Identified all the painful spots where a quick jab will be enough to take someone down"

"Huh" He eyed her. "Maybe we should set up some classes"

"Classes?"

"Yeah, for the women of the expedition. You're right, we teach everyone to fight the same, like marines. Perhaps you could take on the civilians, a lot more of them have to go off-world these days"

Olivia looked curiously at him. "Really?"

"If it wouldn't be too much alongside your other duties, yeah. I can ask Tey, and Vala too. They're both pretty skilled"

"Cool, wanna sign up?"

"Bite me"

"If you like"

"No"

"Spoilsport"

* * *

><p>The door in front of her slid open and Vala raised a brow. "You are late"<p>

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Sorry, ran into Sheppard, had to negotiate with him letting me get away with sneaking the rest of the hooch back onto the city yesterday"

The other woman grinned and stepped aside. "What were you forced to uh..concede?"

A gagging noise came from behind her and Olivia smirked at Colonel Carter. She liked the older woman already, and she figured Sam enjoyed being able to let her hair down around them, shedding the pressures of being a woman high up in the AirForce rankings. "Unfortunately he turned down the offer of an awesome blow job and took two bottles for himself instead"

"Just wrong, and happening over my dead body" Rodney grinned and grabbed a bottle, wandering over to the random selection of glasses they'd gathered.

"But he's so pretty when he blushes, and I'm sure there was also some squirming"

"Shut up Liv"

Olivia nodded her thanks as Rodney handed her a drink and sank down onto a cushion between Teyla and Angie, smiling at Lyss who was sat opposite. "Managed to pry yourself off your Major Spencer?"

"Bite me" Lyss flipped her off. "Anyway I have no doubt he'll now be joining the Colonel for drinking and manly discussions about weaponry and shit"

Sam snorted. "Won't just be them too I bet. Not often alcohol's readily available unless you can sweet talk Parrish"

"Botany?"

She nodded at Olivia. "Yeah. Mitchell pretty much gave up banning the growing of slightly dubious substances, and Parrish has had so much training he's like a Rambo botanist"

"Awesome"

"Yeah, no one's getting in those greenhouses without a hell of a fight"

"Maybe we should plan some kind of coup?" Olivia raised a brow. "I'm sure we could take them down, dubious substances sounds fun"

"Hm, alien marijuana"

Angie swallowed her drink, coughing slightly. "Really?"

"Yep" Sam grinned at her.

"Oh, a coup is definitely on the cards"

* * *

><p>John propped himself in their doorway. "Just ran into your sister"<p>

Dean raised a brow. He grinned and waved the bottles at them.

"Sneaky bitch" Sam huffed a laugh behind his brother. "She told us there wasn't any left" Dean eyed him. "How did you get her to give it up?"

John raised his hands. "Hey, don't get any ideas. Just reminded her who was Military Commander of this city, and therefore should, in accordance to the regs, confiscate any substances that could have a detrimental effect on the personnel, and therefore the running, of this base"

"I'm surprised she didn't laugh in your face, or knock you out"

"I can do authoritative when I need to"

"Uh huh"

"I'm also very likeable"

"And modest too" Dean smirked at him. "So, who else is joining the party?"

John grinned back. "Who would _you_ like to join the party?"

The younger man raised a brow.

The Colonel looked innocently back at him. "I'll try the Mitchell's first"

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later.<strong>

John leant against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him, and ran his eyes over the people currently gathered in his quarters. The room that had provided him with sanctuary and that had become like home in the first months of his stay in Pegasus he had eventually found suffocating, not enough room to pace, to think, not enough air, sky. When they'd opened up the guest quarters, and a few months later the family sized apartments, he'd indulged himself and taken larger living accommodation. The transporters meant he could still be anywhere in the city in a matter of minutes, the gateroom a mere blink of an eye.

He took a sip of his drink to disguise the slight tugging of his lips, he'd chosen his seat on purpose, wanting to watch the newcomers interact with the Lantean's already established in the city. He also found it was a good idea to keep a careful watch on the relationships between his people, encourage those that he believed would work, try to prevent those that had disaster written all over them. Sometimes his plans worked, sometimes they didn't, and sometimes he knew when to keep the hell out of it but there was nothing here that worried him too much.

His eyes settled on Dr Jackson for a moment and his eyebrow twitched, an involuntary action he fought with for a second. The man was watching his new team leader with a strange expression on his face when it suddenly disappeared and a relaxed smile took its place. John lazily flicked his eyes to Cam Mitchell who was sprawled against the front of the couch talking to Sam Winchester, swirling his glass and nodding with apparent interest to whatever the guy was saying. He frowned, there didn't seem to be anything that could have caused that weird little look to flicker across Jackson's face.

John knew the older Mitchell brother was gay, or at least bi, but he wasn't showing any particular interest in Sam, and he'd heard that the younger Winchester boy had been very female focused on the Daedalus. He was also certain that Jackson was into guys too, and that he had a pretty big hang-up on O'Neill that was never gonna be realised because the General was as straight as he was batshit crazy. He took another sip of his drink, if Daniel was gonna start turning his attentions to Cam then John may have to step in, trying to live out your fantasy with a different person was never a good idea. And being leader of SG-1 was the only thing Mitchell had in common with O'Neill.

Taking in the rest of the room he was pleased to see his 2IC engaged in conversation with Dean, Aiden and Tom Mitchell, there were always those first few difficult days trying to blend several people who were all used to being in charge without fights breaking out, or deep-seated grudges forming. But for once it seemed that maybe everyone had been left satisfied with what they'd been given. Dean's gaze quickly flickered to Cam before resting back on Lorne. John chewed his lip briefly in thought.

A warmth appeared beside him and he watched Ronan slide down the wall next to him.

"Ok Chewie?"

The Satedan nodded. "Shame about the lizard dudes. They made good _hooch_"

John snorted. Yeah, they weren't going to be heading back to that planet anymore, at least not in the near future. And they had made damn good _hooch._ He blinked at his glass as it was refilled. Crap. He had a feeling Ronan saying 'lizard dudes' was only the beginning of a surreal night.

* * *

><p>Olivia swung her legs over the side of the balcony and took a deep pull off her cigarette. Someone sank down beside her, only a slight sway in their graceful descent. She chuckled. "Feeling it Teyla?"<p>

The Athosian smiled out over the water. "Perhaps a little, I thought I had encountered most of the intoxicating beverages in Pegasus"

"Always satisfying when you find something with enough of a kick"

Teyla hummed quietly. "From your remarks on your arrival I am to presume that you are attracted to Colonel Sheppard?"

"Isn't everyone?"

She laughed quietly. "I have found this, but maybe not everyone"

"Was he pissed? When he found out he wasn't your thing?"

Teyla raised a brow. "You are very good"

"Thank you" Olivia took another drag. "Years of practice"

The other woman nodded. "Sorry"

"Don't be. Most of its been good" Liv raised her own brow as her companion reached for the cigarettes questioningly.

"They remind me of _keeto, _it was used during our celebrations and rituals. They seem to have run low in the past few months on the city"

"Then please.." She gestured to the pack.

"Thank you" The Athosian raised the lighter, flames briefly illuminating her face. A smooth stream of smoke was exhaled. "He has been watching you"

"I know"

"John is very…particular, perhaps cautious? Despite the image he projects. He sees many he wants but he does not often act on it"

Olivia nodded. "Then you were lucky to have been approached. And Ronan too, I can imagine that's a big risk Sheppard's taking"

More smoke joined her's before disappearing into the night. "I was honoured to be invited to join them, and surprised that Ronan had not realised that I never could" A hand touched hers lightly. "You will be careful with them? You understand how difficult their relationship can be for John especially, if they do ask you..as I think they will..?

"Not looking for anything else" Olivia smiled at her. "But if you think it's a bad idea I'll respect your wishes. You know them better than anyone else"

"But I do not know you. This would be your decision. However, it seems you have a good understanding of these things so do what you feel is right"

"Right"

"I also wish to thank you for bringing Rodney back to us"

"Pretty sure he bought me back with him"

"You saved him, and you already have a strong bond. It may never be what it is with Dean and Sam but I hope that it will grow, that you will remain in his life"

"Of course" Olivia sighed and dropped her butt into her empty glass. "I'm not very good at this stuff but..um, he means a lot, and I know what he was prepared to give up to look after me. It won't go unrewarded"

"You happy and safe I am sure is reward enough"

"Perhaps"

Teyla raised a brow. "Then I look forward to seeing how else you intend to reward him"

* * *

><p><strong>Another two hours later.<strong>

John stood at his door and ordered it open, a bottle was waved in front of him. "Here Colonel, be grateful you radioed me before Rodney found this one"

He blinked at her, yeah really too much alcohol. "McKay was with the girl's night?"

"Yep" She grinned at him. And how was she still standing?! They must have drunk as much as he'd done.

"No wonder I couldn't get hold of him. Sly bastard" He wasn't sure if his sister knew about Rodney's preferences, or if he was supposed to know about them. In these situations he found it best to play dumb.

Olivia snorted. "Here, take it. Before I change my mind"

He gathered himself and took the bottle turning it over in his hands. "Thanks, but not really what I meant"

She raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"But it'll come in handy"

"If you do anything other than drink it I shall be very cross"

John grinned at her and wrapped his hand round her wrist, tugging her inside. "You're not even slurring, how much did you drink?"

She shrugged. "About three-quarters of a bottle"

"Jesus, what the hell do you usually drink?"

She didn't bother answering. He rolled his eyes and pulled her towards the bedroom, snagging three glasses on the way through.

"You're very direct once you make your mind up"

"And you're very direct full stop. Didn't anyone teach you any boundaries, or when to think about whats tumbling out your mouth?"

"Um, you have met my brother's right?"

"Right, good point"

They came to a stop in the bedroom where Ronan was sprawled out on the bed shirtless, back propped against the headboard. John poured three drinks trying to keep his hands from shaking. The man was still ridiculously hot, even after all the time they'd been together, and Ronan knew just how to drive John nuts. He'd spent the last hour of their guys night laid out on the floor listening to Dr Jackson, occasionally flexing his thighs. At least John would be getting everything that he had been putting on display earlier, he was pretty sure the archeologist would be heading straight for a cold shower.

He turned to see Ronan slip off Olivia's pumps and begin to rub slow strong circles over her feet. When he'd told his boyfriend about his little run in with the youngest Winchester earlier Ronan had shot him a look (no.4; you're an idiot but I love you anyway) and told him to get her here.

"You seem pretty comfortable with this" John handed her a drink and raised his brow.

Olivia shrugged. "Not much I haven't experienced"

"You're not even gonna ask why he's here?"

She tilted her head so Ronan had more room to run slick swirls over her neck. "You're together. I'd feel out of line if he wasn't"

Ronan snorted. "She understands better than you did"

"Hey, everyone is entitled to freak out the first time their boyfriend asks if he can _bring a friend_"

"But you've done it a few times now right?" Olivia eyed him. "I don't want any freak outs, or be caught in the middle of a domestic"

John drained his drink. "Yes we have. And there'll be no domestics"

"What is a domestic?" Ronan slid a hand across her stomach.

John rolled his eyes, which he probably shouldn't do with that much alcohol floating about his system, and shed his shirt before pulling off his socks. "I'll explain later baby" He stretched out next to Olivia and took her glass. Placing it on the side table he turned back and hooked his fingers under the cotton and gently pulled, giving her time to sit forward and raise her arms. As she settled back on the pillows he dipped his head for a kiss before running his mouth down her throat and over the swell of her breasts, tongue dipping under the satin of her bra.

God she smelt and tasted so good, and Olivia Winchester was beautiful, her colouring reminded him of Earth with the light Californian-esque glow and mass of pre-Raphaelite waves. He raised his head and for a moment her gaze flickered down at him, eyes that he couldn't call blue or green reflected back his lust and he shook the feeling that there was a lot more hidden away there. This wasn't what tonight was about. Lowering his mouth back to her breast he smiled at the view of his lovers hands running over her now bare legs. Their skin contrasted beautifully, and Ronan's hard muscle accentuated her soft curves, they looked stunning together, he knew they would.

* * *

><p>Olivia looked up at the man currently buried deep inside her as his eyes slid shut and he let out a little moan as Ronan pushed inside the last inch. There was the brief weight of both of them and John's skin scraped against the bite mark on her inner thigh, the spark of pain heightening her arousal. Ronan's mouth had slid from her sex and latched onto her, teeth grazing at the sensitive skin, making her twitch. She'd noticed the little flicker of surprise cross the Colonel's face and was guessing it was something that Ro usually only did to John. And she was pretty sure that the Satedan hadn't even realised he was doing it to begin with. John opened his eyes to reveal beautifully blown pupils. "Don't move"<p>

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, hadn't he heard her say she had experienced most things out there, she knew how this worked, knew what was expected of her. Nodding she tightened her muscles around him again and he let out a ragged breath, before Ronan pulled him back until just his head sat inside her. He licked his lips and gave her one last look before closing his eyes as the first strong thrust from Ronan caused him to slide back home.

Olivia was going to ache tomorrow but right now she couldn't seem to care as her second climax of the night built low in her belly before shooting between her legs and then radiating out, making her arch into John's kiss and pulse around his dick. He tore his mouth from hers and buried his face in her neck, muffled moans of pleasure moistening her skin, teeth scraping lightly. Then his hips were gripped in place, keeping him buried deep so he could feel every tremor of her muscles as Ronan's movements became faster and more erratic. John moaned long and low into her skin.

Ten minutes later she was rolling off the bed and reaching for her clothes.

"You could at least pretend to be tired"

She shot a grin at John who was still sprawled out on his back. "The benefits of youth"

"I feel like I should be insulted"

Ronan leant over him and grinned. "Don't worry, you're still pretty"

"Gee thanks"

They both looked up at her. "You can stay"

Olivia shook her head. "Nah, I'm good, this is your bed. And Dean picks me up for a run at 0600. If I'm not there he'll come looking"

"Ah, yeah, that probably wouldn't be good"

She sat down to slip her shoes on. "Actually he's pretty chilled as long as I'm not stupid and risk myself. Especially when I point out that he practically raised me, and he's a big man-whore"

John snorted, "Still, I'd rather not have that conversation with him, or any of your other brothers"

Olivia stood and smiled down at him. "Yeah, I do seem to be collecting them at an alarming rate. I'm gonna have to really step up my black ops"

He smirked at her and yawned. "How did you know we were together?"

She shrugged. "Gotten pretty good at picking up stuff. But don't worry, you're discreet enough"

He nodded and, along with his boyfriend, watched through half-lidded eyes as she turned and slipped out of his quarters after checking no one was around.

* * *

><p>Olivia let the door slide shut behind her and turned to look over her new home. She'd been here two weeks and still was surprised at her new living accommodation. Although she officially belonged to the Daedalus lead team it was preferable to live on the city, the quarters were bigger and offered some daylight, which was apparently necessary to stop you from going batshit insane. She would be rota'd in, along with the other DR teams, to spend certain shifts on board but for the rest of the time they would all be based here. The living area was spacious and light with large glass doors leading out onto a balcony, a couple of two-seater couches, a desk and a small area set aside for making drinks and storing a little food completed the rather homely space.<p>

To the right were two doors, one leading to a bathroom that contained a huge tub and large shower, which Olivia had already treated herself to several long soaks in, very glad that she had given in and swiped the sweet-smelling bath oil she'd found on a supply run. Next door was the bedroom she had chosen for herself, after spending a pleasantly mind-numbing half-hour wandering between the two available, which held a large bed, more glass doors and another desk. The second bedroom was identical to the other and Olivia once again wondered just what she was going to do with all this space.

Dragging her half-unpacked duffel into her bedroom Olivia knelt and unzipped it before rummaging around and pulling out the battered black and white photo she'd taken from Bobby's during her travels with Rodney and the frame she'd bought on vacation before everything went to hell. Moving into a cross-legged position she unclipped the back of the frame and slid the photo inside before securing it again. Turning it over she ran a finger over the faces, her brothers were back but there was still the sting of the loss of the other's. Especially the man who had become like a Father to her. Staring at his face she waited for the tears to come.

Olivia sighed, her body absolutely refused to cry, and she hated herself for the fact she couldn't even grieve properly. Even when she'd thought Dean and Sam were gone there were no tears. Sometimes it felt like she'd become almost as monster-like as the things she hunted, it seemed that it wasn't just her brothers who had learnt to lock away their emotions, or maybe they'd all become numb in the face of so much loss. And they'd lost a lot in those last few months. Piece by piece their world had been stripped away, every last friend, every place they'd called sanctuary had been taken. Clearing her mind she began to empty her belongings, once everything was put away she would take a nice bath and then figure out how to use the tablet that Rodney had shoved into her hands. She was predicting that there'd be no sleep achieved again tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

Aiden tipped back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk in his quarters, fingers drumming on the pile of files in front of him. Most he'd mentally shredded on sight but a Lieutenant Laura Cadman and Dr Lindsey Novak had stood out as good contenders, despite the fact someone had written 'been known to hiccough at inopportune moments' on Novak's file in red pen. O'Neill had told him that Mitchell and Sheppard had no problem in letting him look over the files of their personnel who were still waiting to join a gate team, whilst handing him over a stack of paper with, what Ford was sure, a smirk. He'd recruited Lieutenant Hawkes within two minutes of meeting the man on board the Daedalus but no one else had piqued his interest.

When he'd found out that whilst he'd been busy trying to keep the Ori off his arse Major Mitchell had snapped up all of the Winchester's he'd been a little pissed. If her brother's were anything like Olivia that would be one awesome gate team. He'd already been planning on maybe going to Atlantis with her and McKay before the shit hit the fan back on Earth. In the quiet times, when she'd finally been left alone on the infirmary, Ford had spoken with Olivia Winchester, and she'd openly talked about what she'd used to do.

She'd fought monster's, and not just blown them out of the sky or shot at them until they were almost certainly dead, but with swords and knives, hand to hand, thinking on her feet. Her family had raised a kick arse soldier who looked like a cheerleader fantasy. With her on his team they could have done great things. And someone like that you could trust with your life, rely on to not leave you behind, and that was a hell of a something if you could get it.

But Aiden was used to playing with the hand life dealt him and these other's looked good, could be outstanding with the right training and leadership style. He checked his watch and sighed. Better head to his meeting, he wouldn't want to be late for the Commander's of the city. Organising the Daedalus and Odyssey on arrival had been a logistical nightmare and, now two weeks later, he'd only just been transported down to Atlantis this afternoon. It was as beautiful as Dr McKay had said.

* * *

><p>He eyed the marine sat in front of them, Major Ford had the gene and he'd been approached for the first wave but had decided to stay on at the mountain. For that John was thankful, he remembered him from before, all young enthusiasm and a relentless belief that he was invulnerable, he'd have lasted a month in that first year, tops. Now he still had the same boyish enthusiasm but it was tinged with experience, maybe a little look of world-weariness in the eyes, something that everyone who'd lost people through the gate wore subconsciously. John knew he had lost the rest of his team on a suicide run against a Prior back on Earth, and it always stung to walk away when your friends didn't. He was waiting politely for one of them to speak first.<p>

John cleared his throat, it had been a long and boring day so far. "So, how was your first uh.." He checked his watch. "..afternoon?"

Cam snorted quietly beside him.

Major Ford made a good effort at keeping his face straight. "Interesting Sir"

John raised a brow.

"On arrival I was met by Dr McKay on the way to his lab and helped him to carry some things down there, once there I separated two scientists who got into a disagreement about scheduled use of a device, which Dr McKay promptly allocated to a third person who was then turned on with quite terrifying ferocity, managing to escape I got completely lost within about five minutes, narrowly missed being covered in some blue pollen after mistakenly turning into botany, which apparently would have made an embarrassing start to my stay on Atlantis and was finally kindly shown to my quarters by a Dr Kavannagh who proceeded to tell me how much you all suck…Sir"

"Oh" John tried not to smirk.

Evan grinned. "Sounds like you're fitting in already Major. You have chance to look over the files?"

Ford nodded. "Yes, thank you Sir. There are two I want to meet with. Lieutenant Laura Cadman and Dr Lindsey Novak"

"Um Novak? You sure?" He looked at him suspiciously. "You did get my note right?"

"Sheppard!" Cam glared at him.

"What?" He shrugged. "People need to know Cameron. The last time it happened she totally…"

"That's enough"

John fought the urge to stick his tongue out at his CO but only because Ford was new. The Major grinned at him. "Yes Sir, I did. But there's quite often a simple explanation for these things, and she's as smart as McKay, she'll be a valuable asset once we sort the hiccuping"

"And how do you intend to do that Major?"

"By getting rid of whatever is causing it Sir"

John blinked. He had the sudden feeling that perhaps the younger man knew something very important that he didn't, and that was…unsettling. "Um, ok. Well, we'll leave that to you. As for Cadman she's bloody good, only reason she's currently teamless is because she took time out for her degree"

Ford nodded. "So I read, very impressive"

Cam eyed him. "Its rare for teams of three to go through the gate Major, are you sure you don't want to meet the others?"

The marines eyes flickered for a moment. "No, thank you Sir. I have already recruited a Lieutenant James Hawkes from the Daedalus, he was a member of SG-9 back at the mountain and seems…sharp"

"Sharp?" John shot him a suspicious look.

"Yes Sir"

He got that funny feeling again. "As in pointy and could do some damage, or smart?"

"Um, both Sir"

"Oh" John eyed him. There was something about this young Major that reminded him of…him. Which couldn't be good.

Ford's lips twitched. "O'Neill has high hopes for him too Sir"

"Ah" Yeah, definitely not good.

Cam snorted. "Well, I look forward to seeing..well, whatever it is you gonna do next Major"

"Thank you Sir" Ford smiled. "And thank you for giving me the opportunity to steal some of your staff. Unfortunately your brother snapped up the only others I was interested in on the Daedalus. He's very annoying"

John snorted and Evan grinned behind his mug.

Cam flipped him off. "Bugger off Ford"

"Yes Sir" He stood. "Thank you Sir"

"Go away you grovelling bastard"

"My pleasure Sir" Ripping off a salute he slipped out of the briefing room.

Cam looked at his Military Commander. "Whats so funny Sheppard?"

"Must run in the family"

"Bite me"

"No thank you Sir"

* * *

><p><strong>One week later.<strong>

Olivia watched Angie laugh with Colonel Mitchell about something and subtly readjust her top. She rolled her eyes. Her friend was steadfastly refusing to acknowledge their team's leader in any other capacity than as her boss and Tom was apparently as blind as a bat when it came to shit like this despite being able to hit a bullseye at fifty-five feet. And having no problem hitting Olivia up whenever he was in need of a little release. It was time to do something about this. Watching a woman flirt with a gay man was just depressing. Especially when he had a very hot _straight _brother.

Drumming her fingers on the table in the mess she chewed her lip thoughtfully then smiled. First thing was to cut Major Mitchell off from his supply of easily available sex and start making him work for someone else again. That was the problem with fuck buddies, after a while you stopped bothering trying to get any anywhere else. Then maybe Angie should learn about Cameron's preferences, which would also fit nicely with her other plan.

"You know that look always makes me nervous"

Speak of the devil. Olivia smiled at him. "Good morning Major"

"Miss Winchester" He turned his head to follow her gaze. "I hope it's not my brother that's got you looking all happy"

"One Mitchell is enough for anyone"

"Gee, thanks"

"Welcome" She softened her smirk as she caught Angie excusing herself as John and Evan joined Cameron. "Actually Tom.."

"Ah.." He sighed. "Ok, knew it couldn't last forever"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sweetheart" The Major eyed her. "Who is it?"

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Uh, what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Who is it? That you need to stop.." He waved a hand between them.

"Oh, no one"

"Bullshit"

She stuck her tongue out.

"Oh yes, very mature Miss Winchester"

* * *

><p>John looked up as someone joined their table. He smiled. "Good morning Miss Winchester"<p>

"Colonel" Olivia smiled back.

Cam rolled his eyes at Evan who grinned back.

"Are you busy today?"

"He's never busy"

"Bite me Mitch. I'll have you know I'm frequently busy. Paperwork, giving orders, running for my life.." He ticked his points off on his fingers. "..doing other commandery stuff"

Evan snorted.

"Yes, we all know you're the Military Commander, and you're very important" Olivia smirked at him. "But are you busy today?"

John raised a brow. "Why?"

"I'm taking Maddie to the beach, James very kindly offered to fly us out there but now the rest of my team have decided to come, plus Rodney and Teyla so we may need another Jumper"

John tried to get his brain to catch up and failed. "James?"

Evan cleared his throat. "That'll be Lieutenant Hawkes Sir"

"Um.."

"Yeah he's been really great these past few weeks, helping out with Maddie and stuff. But don't worry if you can't, I'm sure we can sit on laps and stuff. And if I wear my bikini I won't have to take a bag.."

"Fine" He glared at her. "What time?"

"As long as you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Cool, in an hour, thanks" She stood and wandered off through the other tables in the mess.

John turned back to the other two men. "What?"

Cam grinned. "You totally got played"

"Shut up Mitchell"

"Wrapped around her little finger"

"Bite me Major. Am not" He tried to glare his 2IC to death but the man annoyingly continued to breathe, and smirk at him from across the table.

"All she had to do was pull out the 'bikini with another man' card.."

"Fuck off"

"…think I might join you. It'll be fun. You should ask Ro too, your two teams are practically related anyway" Evan smirked at him.

John pulled a face and flipped him off.

Two hours later he stepped out of Jumper One and resisted the urge to go to his knees and kiss sand.

"Are you ok?"

He turned to the smiling woman. "You are never flying again"

"Why not? We didn't crash, or fly into anything, or go upside down, more than once"

He rolled his eyes. "You're insane, and that's coming from someone who was once forced to be flown by Mitchell"

She grinned. "But I was awesome"

He tried to shake the ringing from his ears. "And how did _you_ get _my_ Jumper to play music?! And that loud?!"

"You're shouting John"

"Really?! I can't tell because I'm still deaf from Led Zeplin being blasted out into _my _Jumper!"

Dean snorted from behind them. "Dude, told you I never let her drive"

"Hey!" Olivia glared at her brother before being dragged down to the water by her niece.

* * *

><p>Evan propped himself up on his elbows, enjoying the heat of the sun, and watching the rest of the people out on the beach. He smiled slightly as his gaze settled on his CO lifting Maddie McKay onto his surfboard, the Colonel had certainly shown a surprising side of him as the little girl had become more ingrained in their lives. He looked up as a shadow briefly blocked the warmth before sinking down beside him. "Enjoying yourself Tey?"<p>

The Athosian nodded. "Very much Major, thank you. This was certainly a good idea. It is nice to spend time with loved ones away from the city"

"Yeah" Everyone had been wound so tight lately that he was beginning to wonder about making this a mandatory thing for all the Lantean's.

"It is also interesting to see people relax"

He shot her a sideways glance. He knew full well that if you wanted to know anything about anyone you went to Teyla, or Ronan if you were feeling brave. People forgot to hide around them. "What do you think Tey?"

"I think we are building a wonderful family Evan" She smiled at him and he smiled back. They had a long way to go but there was subtle progress. With the loss of so much the human race were steadily learning that maybe some things were not so important as they first thought, and under the skilled leadership of General O'Neill they were also beginning to understand that they didn't always have to hide who they were, or what they wanted. He watched his boyfriend make his way up the beach, quietly speaking with Dr Spencer. For Evan the change couldn't happen quick enough, Rodney was still cautious because of Evan's position, and if truth be told he wasn't quite sure what would happen either.

"It will come Evan" Teyla squeezed his arm briefly. "There is much you do not know also, there are many good friends here who still keep their secrets"

His brows raised over his shades as she nodded and turned her gaze back to the water. Following her lead he swept his eyes over the other's there again. Rodney and Dr Spencer were still talking, having come to a stop a few feet away, but behind them was Tom Mitchell, expression hidden by his Rayban's but definitely focused on them despite supposedly talking to Hawkes. Evan couldn't blame the man, even he'd taken a subtle double-take as the scientist had shed her t-shirt revealing quite a small pink string bikini but could he actually be jealous, of Rodney? He fought the urge to laugh, if only he knew. Dean and Sam were seemingly attempting to teach Vala, who'd been a last minute addition, the rules of poker whilst laid out on the sand on their stomachs, beers half buried beside them.

He tilted his head a little, they all seemed to be focused on one another but if you really studied for longer than a few seconds you could catch the little touches on her arm that Sam was giving her, whereas Dean seemed totally unaware of her state of undress, or the way her breasts were practically falling out of her top. Returning his attention to Colonel Sheppard the smile was back in place. Maddie was now stood on the surfboard, John straddling it behind her in case she fell, Olivia lazily swimming alongside. She stopped and tipped her head up as John said something to her, his own head lowered, and for a moment they looked like..a family.

Evan sat up a little more. Maddie looked so similar to Olivia that from this distance they could be Mother and daughter, with John playing the part of the Dad, teaching his child to surf, hands constantly at the ready to catch her. He felt his arms goose bump. "Jesus" He muttered quietly. Then the spell was broken as Ronan appeared from under the water dunking Olivia, both of them disappearing in a tangle of limbs. They surfaced a few feet away with the young woman jokingly berating the Satedan as he grinned at her. Flicking his gaze back to the Colonel, expecting to see him with his 'I'm pissed' face on his brows rose at the easy smile and relaxed posture of his CO.

"Secrets huh?"

"For now"

* * *

><p>"Thank you Ro"<p>

He turned and smiled at her after placing a sleeping Maddie on her bed and pulling up the comforter. "S'ok"

She grinned. "Still a man of few words"

He grinned back and moved towards the door, pausing next to her. "Thank you, it was good" Brushing his lips over hers briefly he slipped out, the door shutting behind him.

Olivia stared at the door but it was stubbornly unhelpful. "Huh" Shrugging she padded over to the bathroom, a quick shower to remove the salt from her hair then bed. Hopefully she was tired enough to pass out into a dreamless sleep tonight. Starting the water she began to peel off her clothes, smiling slightly. It had been a good day, and she was definitely counting the way Mitchell had slid into the seat next to Ange before anyone else could get there for the journey home as a good thing. The fight to get the other woman to wear that bikini had been worth it.

And Sam had managed to spend several hours in Vala's company without tripping over his own giant feet or stammering like a school girl. Olivia had also managed to swing them a Jumper ride home alone, except for Hawkes piloting, by getting Maddie to cling onto both Dean and Ronan like her life depended on it whilst asking John if she could sit up front. Honestly the girl was going to rival both her and Vala when it came to getting her own way, and grabbing as much attention as she wanted. She was pretty sure no one thought anything of it, but sometimes Ronan looked at her with this strange smirk on his face, like she was see through or something.

* * *

><p>"You ok baby?" Evan looked up as his boyfriend stepped out of the bathroom. He'd been able to hear him muttering to himself as he got ready for bed.<p>

"Uh huh" Rodney began rifling through his draw for something, cursing as knocked his elbow.

"Rodney?"

"What?" he turned and scowled at him.

"What's up? Didn't you enjoy today?" Evan raised a brow.

"Of course" Rodney pulled on his sweatpants and poured himself a coffee.

"No lying baby" He smiled at him.

The other man sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you think I should have offered Maddie to stay here? Is it weird that she mostly stays with Olivia?"

Evan frowned. "Do you want her to live with you?"

"I.." Rodney's shoulders slumped. "No, and I'm her Uncle, I mean..I'm a terrible Uncle"

"Baby you are not a terrible Uncle, and Maddie loves you a lot. And I know Olivia's only her half-Aunt but Maddie has known her for the exact same amount of time as she has you"

"And she practically lives with her"

"But you don't want her to live with you Rodney. And kids are smart, she knows you love her but she also sees you work twenty hour days, is there when you have to cancel yet again for movie night or dinner" Evan smiled. "I'm glad neither of us is a woman Rodney because that means we'll never have to have the big 'kids or no kids' talk. Neither of us are suited to that, we've both spent a long time doing our own thing, and we're so busy that we're pretty selfish with the time we do get together. And the secrecy doesn't help. I feel bad too sometimes that we didn't just take Maddie in, set her up in your spare room and become an instant family but life doesn't always work like that, real life at least"

"We're selfish bastards"

"Pretty much" He slid forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "But we'll do everything else we can for her ok? And as life eases up hopefully we'll be able to have her here more, or take her on trips off-world"

"I guess"

Evan sighed. "And how about we both promise now that we'll make the effort from now on to spend at least a day or night with her once a week? Even if she just crashes here and we pig out and catch a movie, or play games?"

"Sounds terrible"

"Baby.."

"I know, selfish bastard, terrible Uncle"

"No, just someone who's not used to having to give up their time for another. Even biological parents struggle with that, and they have nine months to get used to the idea"

"But Liv.."

"Needs Maddie as much as her niece needs her. And she's not there every night. You know Maddie stays with Dean and Sam too, even Teyla or O'Neill on occasion"

"Which is a little weird"

"He lost his son"

"I know" Rodney twisted slightly. "She's not staying with Sheppard too is she?"

Evan snorted. "No baby. At least not yet"

His boyfriend glared at him. "Whatever that means I'm gonna pissed aren't I?"

"Maybe"

"Great"

"Now we're done with that would you mind if we had sex now? I have to get back to my own quarter's before sunrise"

"Sucks"

"Um hmm" Evan pressed his lips against the other mans and hummed quietly as he was invited in to explore.

* * *

><p>"Everything ok?"<p>

Ronan nodded. "Yeah, kid's crashed"

"Cool" John watched him sprawl out on the opposite couch. "Hopefully Miss Winchester will too"

His boyfriend raised a brow.

He shrugged. "She look's tired"

"Yeah"

John rolled his eyes. "Careful not to use up your daily word allowance there big guy"

Ro grinned.

"And they call me uncommunicative"

"Big word"

John flipped him off. "Think her duties are too much?"

The Satedan shook his head. "She used to hunt monsters"

"Nightmares?"

"Probably"

"Right" John drained his drink. "Is it weird I feel weird about that?"

"No"

"Right, great"

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>

Dean stretched out his legs muscles and kept one eye on his sister as the Satedan faced her, Bantos swinging in his hands. Olivia pointed at Ronan. "No face hits, or any other important parts" She grinned. "I have a date tonight"

"What?!"

"Who with?!"

Dean rolled his eyes at Colonel Sheppard who'd also paused mid-stretch.

She glared at them both. "God, it's like I suddenly have an extra older brother"

"Please don't refer to me as your brother" Sheppard pulled a face.

Ronan snorted. She flipped him off.

"Who with baby girl?"

She upped her glare. "None of your business" Grace pointed at Sheppard. "Or yours"

"Hey we just need to know who we've gotta go and threaten"

"Threatening is unacceptable, and won't work" She smirked. "My feminine wiles far outweigh your fear factor"

"Just wrong Livvie"

"You started it, and you weren't complaining when I talked that guard into letting you go last week"

Dean scowled at her. "I thought you knocked him out?"

"Yep, after he'd freed you and proceeded to grope my arse"

"He what?!"

"Olivia?" Ronan shifted. "Can we begin?"

"Sure Ro" She grinned at Dean. "Haven't needed your protection for a long time big brother, you are officially impotent"

"Hey!"

Sheppard smirked at him.

"Bite me Colonel" He propped himself against the wall and followed the sparring partners progress.

The other man slid down beside him. "You lot are naturals with those things"

"Previous training I guess" Dean shrugged. "Didn't always have the option to use guns in our last line of work. You should see her with a sword"

"What did you do, slay dragons for a living?"

He snorted quietly. "Something like that" There was a gentle prod to his side and he looked questioningly at the man beside him.

"Yeah, I heard, think I've only gotten half the story though"

"Believe me Shep, you wouldn't believe me if told you"

"Right" He shifted beside him. "So all your family uh, hunted?"

"Yep, goes back decades on my Mom's side, she passed her knowledge onto Dad when they married, and then he trained us after she died"

"Liv too?"

"Hmm, he used to say that she was his secret weapon, that nothing expected her to be able to kill it until it was too late, it also meant he could use her for bait"

"Bait?"

"Draw them out, get them moving. She's also very good at extracting information. A little widening of the eyes, right outfit…" Dean trailed off, he had hated himself a little every time he'd used her like that. Something he'd promised himself he'd never do after watching their Dad do exactly the same.

"Jesus Dean"

"Our world man, gotta survive the best you can. Just like he taught me and Sammy to hustle and con, and steal. The cause was bigger than anything else" He ran a hand through his hair. "Sucked at the time but none of us would have made it here without it"

Sheppard nodded. "Olivia mentioned someone called Bobby?"

"An old friend of Dad's, more of a Dad than he was really. We were always welcome at his, he always had our backs. Used to argue with Dad too, telling him it was too much, turning his kids into soldiers. They had some hell of some fights"

"Kids? How old were you?"

"We all started our training at six"

"Six, as in years?"

"Yeah" He watched his sister duck a blow and crack a stick over the Satedan's knee, taking him down. "Looks like it worked too"

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester was screwed, completely and utterly screwed, from the moment she'd appeared in that clearing off-world a few weeks ago and effortlessly taken out the two giant lizards who had been attempting to make him dead. He ran a hand over his face and tried to focus back on whatever the hell it was O'Neill had asked him to do. He blinked at his screen.<p>

Right, they were looking for nuts. He snorted. He should probably attempt to locate his own first, then reattach them, and maybe find the courage to say more than two words to her without stammering. At the beach it'd been good, with other's around he was fine but whenever he ran into her alone he turned into some kind of stammering moron. When he'd accidentally run into her earlier she'd grinned at him, patted his hand and swayed off down the corridor. She probably thought he was some kind of nutter they'd taken pity on and rescued from Earth.

Thankfully neither of his siblings had appeared to notice his latest crush yet, he'd probably shoot them at the first witty remark that fell out their mouths.

* * *

><p>Vala sank down on one of the cushions on the floor and looked around at the three people in her quarters. They had become good friends. "So, whats the agenda this evening?"<p>

Olivia grinned at her and took a sip of tea. "I have the beginnings of an idea.."

"Oh dear"

She stuck her tongue out a Lyss. "My ideas are awesome. But I'll need you guys to help"

"I repeat Lyss's oh dear"

"You're a coward Spencer"

She flipped her off. "So?"

She raised a brow at Vala. "Cameron's gay right?"

Angie spat out her tea. "What?!"

Vala huffed a laugh. "Yes, but he is very good at hiding it"

"Really!" Angie scowled. "Well, at least this explains my futile attempts to get into his pants"

"Whore"

"More of a whore"

Olivia stuck her tongue out. "I'll have you know I've been on my best behaviour these past few weeks"

"Yeah, and your brothers are getting suspicious"

"So I'd noticed, hence why I told Dean I was on a date tonight"

"Was there yelling?"

"A little" Olivia shrugged. "From Sheppard too"

"He has kinda adopted you"

"Yes, its very..weird" Olivia shrugged. She'd already been back in their bed a number of times but there was never any talk of anything else. If it wasn't for the fact she kept catching them eyeing her every time she engaged in a little flirting in their vicinity she wouldn't have even considered it…but that was something that was up to them. Olivia Winchester may be a lot of things but she did not wade into other people's relationships. Especially those who were as happy as John and Ro.

"Weird?"

"Um, yeah"

"Why weird?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't know um…"

Vala rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, saving Liv from an explanation. She'd have to bake her cookies or something. "And about Cameron?"

"I'm fed up with him and Dean eyeing each other up when they think no one is looking, and going out of their way to avoid each other. They're both being stupid, and blind, and my brother gets grouchy when he's not getting what he wants"

"You want to set them up?!"

"Yep"

Vala grinned. She loved these people. "We would have to be quite uh, sneaky? Cameron may be blind about this but he is annoyingly good at spotting when something is going on, especially involving me"

"You have kinda asked for it"

"I do not know what you mean"

"Maybe you should stop stealing stuff?"

"You steal stuff too"

"But I'm better at it"

"No way"

"Uh huh"

"Mitchell so bollocked you for bringing that piece of jewellery back from MX8-274 a couple of weeks ago"

"It was so shiny" Olivia smirked at them. And she'd apologised after, in the privacy of his quarters. That was before she'd cut him off of course.

Lyss snorted. "So what have we got to do with Cameron and Dean?..And that's so hot"

"Oh yeah" Olivia smiled. "Val is our inside to Cameron, Ange I need as back-up off world, I can nudge Dean, he's a sucker for sad face, and you Lyss.."

"Uh oh"

"You need to 'find' some paperwork on DADT"

"What?!"

"And have a little word with your Major"

"What?!"

"We need a few missions together. Preferably easy milk runs. Maybe some old temples where they can accidentally be stranded together. And he currently helps out Lorne with the team scheduling. As for the paperwork, we'll type it up, you find it, wave it around in front of O'Neill's face, see what the reaction is. And it'd be really handy if he ended up officially repealing it. I know things are pretty informal out here but a lot of them still feel like they have to hide, especially the military"

"And you think I can talk him into this?"

"I don't think much talking will be needed"

"Hey! I am not putting out so your brother can get laid"

"You put out all the time anyway…"

"Hey!"

"…and its not just about them getting laid. People need other people, even more so these days"

Vala nodded. "Cameron's sadness has eased with the arrival of his brother but he is still a little…lost"

"Right, and Dean's looked after me and Sammy for all our lives. It's time he had something for himself"

"And you think they'd work outside of sex?"

"Pretty sure"

"You'd better hope so Winchester"

* * *

><p>Olivia looked over at the small figure in bed beside her, unlike hers at least Maddie's nightmares seemed to have almost stopped now. Although her niece spent quite a bit of time in her quarter's she had also taken to spending different nights with different members of her family, depending on how her fancy took her, even spending some time in Jack's quarter's where they would make den's and watch movies, eating brownies and drinking far too much soda. Which was steadily running out, God knows what they would do when it actually did. She kept meaning to talk to Jack about maybe thinking about taking another run at Earth, gathering more supplies, she knew they'd been discussing returning there, looking for more survivors so it shouldn't be too much of a challenge.<p>

She chewed on her lip in the semi-darkness. Olivia wasn't exactly experienced in the whole parental thing but she was pretty sure Maddie should have at least one place she could permanently refer to as home, even if she didn't always stay there. Somewhere to keep her things, maybe start building collections of whatever she fancied, expanding her wardrobe. Even something as simple as your own bedding could provide comfort, security, this Olivia did understand. Those first few months on the road after her mother's death had been the hardest. Everything had smelt strange, wrong, and there were no reminders of home, no more little familiar hiding places to curl up into. And just when you got used to somewhere you were packed up and back in the car.

By the time Olivia had hit high school age she'd given up trying to make friends, or asking her Dad if she could join the local school. They were never there long enough anyway, and she'd watched Sammy become more and more disillusioned as his dreams of a law career slipped further away. But he had done it, or at least intended to until he'd lost Jessica. Olivia had hated him for a long time for leaving, ignored Dean when he'd tried to explain, in fact she'd become a real bitch. Forcing her oldest brother to step between her and Dad over and over again, just like he'd had to with Sam.

As she'd gotten older, become more wise to the world they lived in, and to the life other's got to live she had begun to understand and then she'd felt bad. So Olivia had gotten drunk one night, not her usual drunk but so drunk she couldn't even stand, and Dean had yelled at her, and she'd cried. And then she'd apologised for every shitty thing she'd done, and then she'd cried some more because it was too late to tell their Dad she was sorry.

The next day she'd slipped out and gone to Bobby's, staying there for a month until her brother's had eventually hunted her down and come and got her. It was a long time before she'd taken a drink again, and an even longer time before they stopped looking at her like she was about to explode or go on some kind of killing spree. That month with Bobby had been the closest she'd gotten to a normal life for a long time and Olivia had been oh so tempted to stay but the hurt in her brother's eyes nearly made her throw her breakfast back up.

So she'd left with them and, unknown to her brother's, made sure she always called Bobby everyday just like she'd promised. And she told him everything that she was scared about, or angry over and he would keep the nightmares away, and tell her she could always come home. And that knowledge meant she never had to, because knowing you had a home out there made being on the road so much easier.

The pain in her chest intensified a little and she took a quiet calming breath. It was time to offer Maddie a new home, and deep down inside, maybe a little selfishly, Olivia hoped that her niece might make her own nightmares leave her again.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning.<strong>

Rodney looked up at the figure strolling into his lab. He sighed at the sight of tight pink and grey jersey, and long pink sleep socks. "What have I told you about wandering around bases in your nightwear?"

Olivia smiled sleepily at him. "That it's perfectly acceptable?"

"Absolutely it is. Don't listen to him"

He glared at his friend. Olivia blinked at the other man. "Good morning Colonel Sheppard"

"Good morning Miss Winchester" The Colonel grinned at her. "Coffee?"

"Umhmm. Thanks" She curled into the corner of the couch.

Rodney sighed quietly again. His sister's growing friendship with the Colonel was worrying, although probably inevitable. He just had to hope that at least Ronan was thinking with his upstairs brain. She smiled her thanks as John passed her a steaming mug before dropping back down into his usual sprawl next to her. Rodney looked her over carefully, she'd been looking a little worn thin again lately and he was getting nearly worried enough to talk to Sam and Dean about it. "You like you haven't slept at all"

"Got a couple of hours" Olivia took a sip of coffee.

"That's not enough" The Colonel frowned at her.

"Don't you start"

"Bad dreams Livvie?" John ran a finger through her hair. Rodney frowned.

"No, and don't call me Livvie, that's what my brother's call me. Unless you'd like to step in? I'm sure Rodney would like to not be the oldest anymore"

Rodney snorted, momentarily forgetting the familiar way his friend had touched Olivia.

"Fuck off McKay. I am so younger than you are"

"Not by much Colonel" He grinned at him and got the finger in return.

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Anyway it's besides the point cause I'm not interested in the position" He turned to Olivia. "How about you put some clothes on that don't cause your brother to hyperventilate and I'll buy you breakfast?"

Olivia raised a brow. "_Buy _me breakfast?"

"Hey, I work bloody hard to ensure there's enough food for you lot"

"Sorry I didn't bring my violin" She grinned at him.

"Bite me"

"Here?"

"Olivia!" Rodney scowled at her. "If you insist on encouraging the Colonel please don't do it in front of me"

"Do you think that means we have his blessing?" John raised a brow at her.

"Like that has ever made a difference"

"Quit it, the both of you" Rodney glared at them. "Colonel, please return her in the same condition she left. Olivia please don't break the Colonel, or lose him, he still has some uses"

"Hey!"

"Um, actually Rodney before I go I was coming to tell you that Maddie is going to take my second bedroom"

He eyed his sister. "Uh, she is?"

Olivia nodded. "Umhmm, I know she likes to move about but it'll be nice for her to have somewhere permanent to dump her stuff, come back to if she needs it"

"Oh" Rodney battled with his feelings for a minute. "Um, I am her…I mean she can stay with me if she wants"

She smiled. "You work all hours Rodney, and I'm pretty sure all of your rooms are filled with potentially life-threatening experiments. As long as it's not too weird for you I'll be happy to have her there, there's no way I'm ever going to use that much space. It'll be nice for me too"

"Oh" He snuck a glance at the Colonel who was looking at her with an indecipherable look on his face then turned back to her. "Um, sure. Ok, thanks"

"Not exactly a chore brother" She grinned and stood. "I'm also going to take her with me and Tey next time she heads to the market on Athos, let her pick out a few things. Perhaps you'd like to come? I know you have some things that could be traded" Olivia raised a brow.

He scowled at her as Sheppard snorted. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"It's for your niece Rodney"

"I.."

"And you really don't need that much chocolate" Her gaze flicked over him.

"Hey!"

The Colonel stood. "Come on Liv, before he vaporizes you or something"

Rodney flipped him off. "Fine" They made their way to the door. "And Sheppard does not need to help you in your outfit making decisions"

His sister rolled her eyes and headed out the lab behind a suspiciously straight-faced Sheppard, turning her head and grinning before disappearing.

"Why do I get the feeling it's too late?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>He was lurking in her living area when she called out that she was decent and could he grab her another coffee from the side, she just had to tame her hair into something half-way respectable. Pouring her a coffee he took another look round the room, they'd never come back here for their get-together's, it was pretty bare and he was in total agreement that having Maddie here would be good for both of them, even if it did make him feel a little…weird, again. He mentally flicked through the contents of his and Ro's stash and nodded. They could probably afford to contribute to the shopping trip too. Unfortunately with Earth out of action his shiny credit cards were now completely useless. John ignored the swirling in his stomach that he got when he thought about his brother.<p>

Stepping into her bedroom though was a completely different story, there were piles of books, a couple of photos, scented candles, comfy cushions and warm heavy blankets. Her tablet was propped up next to an iPod docking station which in turn was nearly hidden by a myriad of whatever the hell it was women seemed to collect a ton of. He raised a brow. "You know you have more than one room right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you" She looked around. "Guess I'm used to living in one space"

"I believe it's called nesting" He grinned at her and placed her coffee on the desk.

"I believe it's called 'living in a variety of different motel rooms with your smelly older brothers and then living on a spaceship for several weeks' actually" She took a sip before sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed. "Thank you"

"Welcome" He sat in the chair and watched as she somehow turned her bed hair, which he was refusing to call cute, into soft silky waves using only a comb and her fingers. "Did you always stay in motels? No permanent home?"

She shook her head and grabbed her coffee again. "Mom tried to keep it as normal as possible but when she died we ended up permanently on the road. There was Bobby's house which was kinda like home I guess, we could always just turn up, stay for as long as we needed. More so when Dad died, they used to argue a lot" She twisted a strand of hair round her finger.

"I'm sorry"

Olivia shrugged. "Don't be, not your fault" She pointed to a couple of black and white photo's on her desk. "That's them, keep meaning to ask Rodney if he has a more up to date one of Mom"

John stood and padded over. "Not many can talk about people they've lost quite so easily" He picked up the photo.

"I watched my brothers struggle to be all manly and stoic, it screwed them up you know? I may not be great at emotions but I know not to try to hide stuff" She leant closer as he sat next to her with one of the frames in his hands. A finger ran across the faces. "That's Sam and Dean, obviously, then Bobby, Ellen and Jo"

He looked them over. "And this Ellen and Jo, they hunted too?"

Olivia took a sip of coffee. "Not really, but Jo wanted to. They were Mom and daughter, Jo's Dad was the hunter, got killed on a hunt with my Dad. Think Ellen always kinda blamed him. We didn't meet them until after Dad had died. They ran a bar called the Roadhouse, all the Hunter's could go there for rest, and get information from others. Joined the fight when their bar got destroyed, killing everyone inside. Both of them died the day after that photo was taken"

John pushed down the urge to offer some awkward pity. He moved to replace the photograph."How?"

"Nosy today" She drained her coffee and stood. "Jo got hurt really bad, knew she was dying. She offered us a chance to escape and Ellen refused to leave her"

"You really were at war weren't you?"

"So I keep telling everyone"

John gave her a sad smile then shook the feelings he wasn't supposed to be having, taking in the view. "I think that's only a vague improvement on the shorts and tee, and you'll need shoes"

She rolled her eyes. "I already have three big brother's thank you" She bent to pick up her boots and John studied the ceiling.

"I told you not to refer to me as your brother"

"Why are you staring at the ceiling?"

"Because it's not bending over in ridiculously tight jeans" He lowered his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

Grinning she zipped up the flat black leather knee-length boots, before slinging a baggy varsity football cardigan on over said jeans and another very small tee. "After you've seen someone naked you're not supposed to care about them bending over in tight jeans"

He glared at her.

Olivia gestured to the door. "After you"

John huffed. "Fine, but no staring at my arse"

"Why would I do that?"

Ten minutes later they were sat at a table in the mess, with a half-decent attempt at a fry-up in front of them. "So, how was your date?"

She looked up from her breakfast. "Very satisfying"

He narrowed his gaze. "Who was it with?"

"None of your business Colonel"

"Cause I can't find out who, and neither can your brothers. Which means either it was a cover story…"

Damn.

"…or it was with someone it shouldn't have been"

"I'm a civilian Colonel, there are no limitations on my dating habits"

"You're also on a team, under my command. No inter-team relations"

She snorted. "Please, if you followed that one you probably wouldn't be able to form one single team of four no matter how much you joggled them around. And, euw, two of my team mates are my brothers" She looked thoughtful. "Which is probably against some rule too"

John glared at her. "No turning it around. What are you up to?"

"Up to?"

"And no using that look either, it won't work on me"

"I'm pretty sure it already has"

"Has not"

"Has too"

"Has not" He held out a finger. "Shut up"

Olivia smiled at him from under her lashes, and it definitely didn't work on him, absolutely not. "You're cute when you're mad"

"I am never cute. Quit it"

"Uh huh" She tilted her head. "Think its the way your eyes go all dark"

"Liv, cut it out"

"You alright Shep?"

"Actually you're right, it's not cute, more..hot"

"Stop sexually harassing Sheppard" Major Mitchell sat down and grinned at his CO.

John grinned back and flipped him off. "Your girl is up to something"

"Is she now?"

"Will you not talk about me like I'm not here, and a child" She pouted. "And I'm not his"

"Damn shame" Tom winked at her and she smiled back.

John rolled his eyes. Their time spent on the Daedalus had appeared to have upped their insanity to a whole new level. He'd found out about Olivia's secret mission for O'Neill to find ingredients for brownies the other week. Although John had to admit they'd tasted pretty good, and had seemed to cheer his people up for a bit, maybe the General wasn't that nuts after all. He was also pretty sure that Major Mitchell was getting some perks from his team member. Most people didn't flirt if they were secretly fucking but both Olivia and Tom were smart enough to know that actually it was less obvious if you did imply stuff, people just couldn't believe that you would be so open about it if you were really doing it. He swallowed down the little burn of jealousy, she was entitled to do whatever, and whoever, the hell she liked.

"Miss Winchester?"

He looked up to see Vala stood by their table.

"Yes Val?"

"We must talk"

"Cool" She popped the last of her tomato-like thing in her mouth, catching a stray drip of juice from the corner of her mouth with her tongue, which John steadfastly ignored, and offered a lazy salute. "See you at the gate"

"Don't be late Liv or we're going without you"

"Promise?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Forgotten where we're going?"

Olivia furrowed her brow then smiled. "Oh yeah, awesome. Can I take my bikini?"

"No!"

Vala smirked at Sheppard. He glared at her.

"Come on Val, my work here is done"

John watched them leave the mess and shot a look at a table of marines who'd paused in their conversation to appreciate the view. They grinned at him and waggled their brows. He narrowed his gaze.

* * *

><p>"So?" Olivia raised a brow once they were safely tucked away in her quarters.<p>

Vala sighed. "I believe that several other people have designs on Cameron"

"Of course they do, he's hot"

"One of them seems to be planning on some uh 'alone time' with him very soon"

"Shit, who, and when?"

She shifted uncomfortably and licked her lips.

"Val, you ok hon?"

"Um, it is uh, Daniel" Her friends voice was barely a whisper.

"Uh, what?"

"I do not understand it either but I made sure I had not misunderstood" She ran a hand through her hair. "I have been very stupid, I thought I knew all"

"Oh sweetie, you uh, like him?"

"He was what I came back for, stayed for, I guess, I always thought that one day he would..you know"

"He's kinda rude to you Val"

"I know, but he cares for me too"

Olivia nodded. "Shit. You think they could work? Him and Cam? I know it sucks for you but I wouldn't want to interfere if you think it could be something special, they've both been through a lot"

Vala smiled sadly. "I have lost Daniel, whether he is with Cameron or not it is now out in the open as they say. But I think that it would be a uh _monumental fuck up_"

Olivia snorted. "You're not just saying that?"

She shook her head. "They are good friends but Daniel can never understand the side of Cameron that is military, and Cameron could never comprehend the decisions Daniel makes. In some cases science and military are a good mix but not with these two. And I think in a way Daniel is chasing the dream of O'Neill in the form of Cameron, this can only lead to hurt"

"Are you sure hon?"

"Yes. Daniel is planning on a movie night tonight, but without us"

"Shit, we're off-world!"

Vala raised a brow. "Perhaps you should leave this with me?"

"Uh why?"

"Because it would be too noticeable if you interfered now, so quickly before you head out. I am very good at this, let me handle it" She grinned. "They are also used to me _fucking up_ their plans"

* * *

><p>Waiting until Olivia's team had been off-world for a good hour or so Vala casually wandered down to her friends lab and spent a good half hour chatting with Dr Zalenka until she knew Daniel, Sam, Cameron, McKay, Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard were in their weekly' how to kill the Ori and take back Earth' meeting with O'Neill. Slipping out she padded down the corridor, smiling a greeting at a few of the personnel she passed, until she reached Daniel's lab.<p>

Strolling in like she owned the place, which had always worked well wherever she was in the galaxy and she'd honed the posture to perfection, Vala opened her palm and looked at the object in her hand. Placing it on top of the other items that he was due to test before finishing today she sighed quietly. She hoped if he ever found out he would thank her, she couldn't have Daniel, but Daniel couldn't have Cameron, they would destroy each other.

Cameron was not Jack O'Neill, and Jack O'Neill was not gay, so nothing good could come of the intended plans for tonight. Knowing in her heart she was right Vala couldn't help the little pang of guilt, she hoped Daniel found someone soon. He may have dismissed her as nothing but a flirt, and a continuing pain in his arse, but she had spent many hours with him and had come to the conclusion he was sad, very sad indeed.

Realising she'd probably been in here nearly too long to explain away that she was merely looking for him Vala grabbed a book and sauntered back out, relaxed expression back in place. As she drew further away from the scene of the soon to be crime she wondered who it would be that would finally make Daniel smile again. She chewed her lip thoughtfully and stepped into the transporter, perhaps this could be something she could do whilst also helping with Olivia's plan.

Vala had no doubt that this Dean Winchester would be a good match for her friend. She only hoped that one of them wasn't quite as thick-headed as she thought they both were.

* * *

><p>"Daniel you appear to be pink"<p>

"Yes thank you Jack, I had noticed" He glared at the other two men in the infirmary as they fought back their grins. "It isn't funny!"

"No ones laughing Daniel"

"You're smirking Jack"

"Am not"

"Are too"

Dr Keller cleared her throat. "Um, there's no other change in Dr Jackson physically, except for skin colour. Very healthy"

"He does have a glow about him"

"Fuck off Jack"

Colonel Mitchell choked back a laugh, Sheppard turning slightly away.

"Will you all please go?"

"Aw come on Daniel, weirder stuff has happened to you" Jack looked thoughtful. "Like when you turned into a.."

"Jack! Enough" Daniel tried to up his glare but he felt the pink was slightly affecting his threatening tone.

"You know, you made a helluva…"

"Jack!"

Sheppard coughed. "I'm sorry Sir, I should probably.." He gestured to the door of the infirmary.

"Yes go, for Gods sake Sheppard, before you give yourself an aneurism"

"Thank you Sir" He made a run for it.

Jack raised a brow at Cam.

"Hey, I'm not laughing"

"Bugger off Mitchell"

"Yes Sir"

"And stop calling me Sir!" Jack sighed. "What happened Daniel?"

"Stupid Ancients, and their random devices"

"You seen it before?"

"No. It was in a collection of artefacts I was looking over. It must be pretty sensitive, I hadn't even thought _on_"

His old friend nodded. "Well, I guess that's the risk of testing unknown tech"

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, like you say, it could have been worse" His gaze flickered to the doorway. After his initial concern, once Cam had discovered that he was fine, and pink, his team leader had failed miserably at hiding his amusement. He thought about tonight, what he would have been doing if it hadn't been for that little pink stone in the box, and the little wave of nausea that had been haunting him all day returned in full force. Maybe, just maybe, he'd made a mistake, or had come very close to making one at least.

"Daniel?"

"I'm fine Jack" He waved the other man away. "Go do whatever the fuck it is you do"

"You sure?" A curious gaze swept over him.

The bloody man was so intuitive that Daniel wondered if he was still all human after years of being infected, and stunned, and taken off by the Asgard. He nodded firmly. "Yes Jack, I'm sure"

"As you wish Daniel"

* * *

><p>John looked up as his door slid open. "Hey baby, whats up?"<p>

Ronan wandered in and sprawled out on the couch. "Heard Jackson's pink"

He snorted. "Yeah, it's…awesome"

Ronan rolled his eyes. "How?"

John shrugged. "Testing an Ancient device apparently, glad I've cut back on my light switch duty"

The Satedan grinned. "You'd look pretty"

"I have no desire to be pretty, and that's inappropriate"

Ronan rolled his eyes. John knew full well what he thought of Earth's DADT reg. "Think it was an accident?"

John raised a brow. The thought had flickered across his mind earlier but he wasn't sure why. Just that he had the strangest feeling that things were being done in his city that he wasn't aware of, or knew the reason for.

Ronan tilted his head. "So?"

"Why would anyone turn Jackson pink on purpose?"

"Heard he had plans tonight"

"Baby, how do you hear stuff that I don't?"

"Because I listen"

John huffed. He was pretty sure no one insulted O'Neill to his face like this, and if they did they were no longer capable of doing it again. "Who with?"

"Don't know. He's only been looking one way though"

"Yeah" John ran a hand through his hair. "Shit. If Miss Winchester is not behind this I'll eat my dress hat"

Ronan chuckled. "I like her" He looked at him with that expression that made John feel like he was naked or something (no.3 as yet unnamed). "So do you"

"She's hot, but she's a little insane, and she's fucking Major Mitchell"

His boyfriend shook his head. "Not anymore. Haven't smelt him on her for weeks"

"Huh"

* * *

><p>Ronan stayed laid out on the couch after John had left for his second meeting of the day rubbing his thumb thoughtfully on the piece of exposed skin where the bottom of his tunic had ridden up. The city was changing, again. The usual cheerful chaos that had been present even under the threat of the Wraith had given way to deep mourning when they could no longer dial their home planet and with the arrival of the Daedalus and the Odyssey it was altering again. There was still the sense of loss swirling under the surface but now there was also cautious optimism, a few reunited friends and family renewing hope, and the slowly dawning realisation that something new was in their grasp and the apprehension of reaching out and grabbing it with both hands.<p>

Some thought he was stupid, that his short sentences and his ability to smash someones face in without bruising his fists encouraging those beliefs but Ronan had learnt to watch, to listen, and it was made even easier because most didn't worry about his presence when discussing things that perhaps they'd think twice about around others, like Sheppard. He had tried to understand their stupid rules and regs, John patiently explaining them to him one night off world when he'd found Ronan and a very pretty attendant half-dressed in their tent, right after he'd done throwing out the other man and giving Ronan a very impressive blow job, but it didn't mean he had to agree with it. And Ronan's ability to track also meant he could supply a list of everyone engaging in not so legal activities to Sheppard if the other man was ever inclined to ask.

He smiled to himself, like John he was pretty sure Olivia was up to something and he had a vague notion what. She was a very clever woman, not McKay clever, but she reminded Ronan of himself, she had learnt to listen, to watch, disguised by the flirting and the innocent smiles, and she knew what to do with what she learnt with the added bonus that she had full understanding of Earth's outdated laws. Of course he had the added knowledge that her close friend Vala had snuck into Dr Jackson's lab earlier today whilst all the higher up's were in meetings, and DR-1 were off-world.

Ronan approved, Colonel Mitchell and Dr Jackson were not suited, and he had seen Cameron furtively return Dean Winchester's perusal of his body, albeit when the other man wasn't looking. It would be a good match if Olivia could find a way to get them to both stop being so, he searched for the word, thick-headed.

His gaze fell on the delicate silver chain that he had found the morning after her last visit to John's rooms. He kept meaning to fix it and return it to her and he was surprised she had not yet asked them about it. He pushed himself up and wandered over to the desk, picking it up and running it through his fingers. John saw Olivia Winchester as a puzzle, too complicated, too screwed up to consider for anything apart from sex even if a part of him was interested. Ronan knew better, she was what she was, a soldier who, like himself, had never had to worry about rules and regs, who served because she loved her brothers and believed in their fight. And who used sex as a release or to get what she wanted.

He rummaged around in the drawers for the small roll of tools he'd picked up on the Athosian market and bent his head to his task. Ronan was a patient man, he'd run from the Wraith for seven years, waited for Colonel John Sheppard for another year, he would wait for John and Olivia to catch up however long it took.

* * *

><p>"Olivia!"<p>

"What?"

"Will you stop fidgeting? You're driving everyone nuts"

She rolled her eyes. All she'd been able to think about was getting back and finding out if Val had been successful and what exactly she'd done to prevent Daniel from attempting to seduce Cameron. The woman was nearly as inventive as Olivia herself, ok probably more, she mentally shrugged, but she'd had like eighty more years practice.

Shooting her one last look Major Mitchell dialled Atlantis and Olivia pulled together a relaxed image from years of practice. Dean eyed her curiously but she blinked back blankly at him, giving a quick grin before heading home.

"Welcome home Mitchell"

"Sir"

Jack glared at him but said nothing. "How was your trip?"

"Sunny, sandy, full of hot women in skimpy clothing"

"Sounds like a fucking nightmare"

"Yes Sir, I'm gonna need years of therapy after this"

Olivia snorted and unzipped her jacket before reaching for her thigh holster. She'd managed to sneak in a couple of hours sunbathing with Ange, after some convincing, before Tom had found them and held out their clothes keeping his eyes shut. It had been worth the bollocking.

"All ok here on the range Sir?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I will have Sheppard shoot you if you continue to call me Sir Mitchell"

"Awesome" Sheppard grinned at him.

Tom flipped him off.

"And nothing to report"

Sheppard winked at her team leader. Olivia tried to keep her movements smooth, eyes averted.

"You're lying"

"I am a highly decorated Air Force General, I do not lie Major"

She heard Dean huff a quiet laugh behind her.

Jack raised a brow. "Well, there may have been a slight..incident"

"Incident?" Tom matched his brow raise.

"Jackson got turned pink" Sheppard was pretty much all out smirking now.

"Sheppard!"

"What? You were so gonna string it out Sir"

"Sheppard?"

"Yes Sir"

"I order you to shoot yourself for being an annoying bastard"

"Then I relieve you of your command for being insane, and giving stupid orders Sir"

Olivia grinned. Vala had turned Daniel pink, awesome. And her two CO's were starting what was always a highly entertaining, if half-hearted, argument.

"Something amusing you Olivia?"

Great, now they were all looking at her. "Nothing ever amuses me Jack, unless you say it should"

He peered at her. "Are you taking the piss young lady?"

"Would you like me to Sir?"

Another eye roll. "Do we need to debrief?"

Major Mitchell looked thoughtful. "I don't think so O'Neill"

"Awesome, you can all fuck off. Oh and Miss Winchester?"

"Yes Jack?"

"A word please"

"Um, what word?"

"Don't push it" He gestured up the stairs. "Come on"

"You know you can't actually shoot me right?" She passed him and made her way up to the office.

"Why not?"

"Great"

* * *

><p>They watched the office door shut and Olivia take a seat with her back to the window.<p>

"What's she done?"

Dean raised a brow. "You're asking me?"

John matched his brow raise. "You keep close tabs on her, more than she knows"

"O'Neill's right, you are annoying"

John rolled his eyes. "So?"

"No fucking idea" Dean looked at Sam who shrugged,

"Sorry, no clue"

"Mitchell?"

"Hey don't ask me, I'm just always glad we manage to get back without her trading us for chocolate or something"

John snorted. "Try going through the gate with McKay"

They all turned and looked at Dr Spencer who rolled her eyes and walked out without a word.

* * *

><p>Olivia eyed her CO, and friend, she hoped. He tipped back in his chair and steepled his fingers.<p>

"You're very clever Miss Winchester"

"I am?"

"Oh yes, maybe not in the conventional way with PhD's and such, but what the men here would call street smart. You remind me a little of Vala"

"Thank you"

He nodded. "Thought you'd take that as a compliment. You're also very good at hiding it"

"Ok"

"You've also surrounded yourself with some very smart people"

"I have?"

"Stop interrupting Olivia"

"Sorry Jack" She grinned back into his glare.

"I have no problem with a little initiative, I also understand that there are issues that swirl beneath the surface of this city, hidden by the constant need to survive here"

She nodded, wondering where the hell this was going.

"As long as you cause no problems that could endanger the city or its residents I would like you to continue"

"Uh, continue with what Jack?"

"Making this a home for us Liv, making it a little better that we're not on Earth, that we've lost so many"

She raised a brow. "General O'Neill, I bow to the awesome power that is your black ops"

"And don't you forget it Miss Winchester"

"I won't Jack. Thank you"

He nodded. "And you wanted to speak with me?"

"Um, I have been thinking.."

"Uh oh"

"Why does everyone say that?" She scowled at him as he grinned back. "Anyway, I've been thinking maybe we could set up some kind of school or something"

"A school?"

Olivia nodded. "There are quite a few children here, and I'm sure more will be born, especially if we can't take back Earth. And there are a lot of highly skilled people out here. It would give the kids some structure, an opportunity to learn, and provide future generations with the knowledge needed to keep the city going and the human race continuing"

Jack eyed her. "Thats…actually a good idea"

"Hey!"

"I'll look into it Winchester. Anything else?"

"No, thank you Jack"

He nodded again and waved a hand at the door which she took as her dismissal. Before she opened it she heard his chair shift slightly.

"Oh, and Miss Winchester.."

"Yes Jack?"

"Don't forget yourself will you?"

She smiled at the door. "No Jack"

* * *

><p>Aiden ran his hands gently up and down her back. "So, let me get this right. You want me to start scheduling missions for both SG-1 and DR-1 together, preferably on nice quiet planets, possibly with some tight spaces?"<p>

"Tight, lockable spaces"

"Baby, do I even want to know why?"

"Um" His girlfriend wiggled slightly, a little teasing friction over his dick. "You probably would but I can't _tell _you"

His brain took a minute to process, to be fair to it he had just gotten laid, twice. "Ah. Is this why I just got sex?"

"Nope, well maybe it started that way but then I kinda got into it"

He grinned and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Yeah, I noticed"

"So modest"

Aiden sighed. "We still have important work to do baby, but things are quieting down a bit, giving us chance for the odd bit of downtime, a bit of relaxation. How about once a fortnight?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But remember I still answer to Lorne on this stuff, if he starts getting suspicious.."

"I know, thank you" She kissed his collarbone. "You're awesome"

"Yeah, I know"

"Think Sheppard will notice?"

"Probably, he's annoyingly astute behind that lazy image he projects"

"What will you say?"

"I'll think of something" He enjoyed her warmth for a bit, mind flicking over all the teams that were scribbled down on the large whiteboard in the Military Commanders office. "You know, I think there may be some other teams that would benefit from some _shared_ missions"

Lyss pushed herself up on his chest and looked at him curiously. "Really?"

"Hmm, nothing wrong with spreading the load so to speak"

"I'd hate to see the inside of your brain"

"So would I"


	3. Chapter 3

**One week later.**

John sat back in his chair, tapping the arm thoughtfully. "She's a good trainer"

"Yep" Cam shifted sideways from his position against the wall of the observation room, taking another look down into the gym where Olivia was sat by her bag sipping from her bottle of water. "Could probably teach the marines a thing or two"

Evan snorted, stretching his legs out in the seat next to John.

He'd discovered this room above the gym a few months into the expedition to Atlantis and had only revealed its existence to a select few. He wasn't sure why but it had definitely provided him with some excellent information over the three years they'd been here. People relaxed when exercising, they used this place to socialize, to talk whilst they worked out. It was also a good opportunity to identify those who were skilled, and those who needed further training.

Tonight he'd headed up here to check on Miss Winchester's progress with her classes. From what he'd seen he'd have to be a little more careful of provoking the sciences from now on.

"What's she waiting for?" Evan peered down, the rest of the women had left nearly twenty minutes ago and she didn't seem to be showing any signs of leaving.

"Or who?"

John rolled his eyes at Cam. Then the door slid open and the young doctor who had arrived on the Daedalus walked in.

"Huh" Cam leant forward and flipped the switch on the com that would let them listen whilst still remaining hidden from the occupants of the room below.

"_Thank you for waiting Liv, I'm sorry its late" Dr Keller smiled a little nervously and dropped her bag by Olivia's._

"_No problem hon, things upstairs a little busy huh?"_

"_Crazy arse engineer's, forever blowing themselves up" Jennifer shrugged out of her hoody._

_Olivia snorted and pushed herself up, snagging a piece of material from her bag. "You ready for the next lesson?"_

"_I am never ready for the next lesson"_

"_Coward"_

"_I'm afraid so" Jen tried to stay still as the blindfold was placed over her eyes and gently tightened. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to hurt like a son of a bitch?"_

"_It won't if you concentrate"_

"_Hate you"_

"_Uh huh" Olivia stepped away, reaching for her Bantos. "Now focus, recite your lessons, remember what you've learnt"_

_She licked her lips, subtly widening her stance. "Lesson one, stay on my feet. On my knees, my back, my arse I am at a disadvantage, weaker. On my knees I can't fight, I can't run. Lesson two, there is no shame in running away. As long as it is in the right direction. Lesson three, shoot first and make every shot count. Hand to hand must be my final resort. Lesson four, I will rarely be the strongest. But I can be the quickest and the smartest, my enemy will always underestimate me and that is where my strength lies. Lesson five, nothing is unbeatable, everything and everyone has its weak spot. I switch from defence to attack only when I have identified it"_

_Standing in front of the blindfolded woman Olivia casually swung the sticks in her hand. "Very good. Now for lesson six. Your enemy will not always conveniently attack you in broad daylight, nor will they play fair. To blind your prey is the quickest and most effective way of preventing its escape and any attempts it makes at fighting back. You study the human body Jen, know what its capable of, things that most of us never push it to achieve"_

"_Open up your other senses. I breath, move, make sounds and disturb the air" She pushed the Bantos into her hands. "Find me"_

_Stepping back Olivia took three paces to the right and stood, making her breaths shallow, forcing her body to relax. Jennifer kept as still as she could, eyes closed behind her blindfold, ears straining for any sound. The room was silent, her own breathing loud in her ears. Holding her breath for a few seconds she tensed at a whisper of a sound, trying to pick it up again, remember what direction it had come from. Then a few stray hairs that had fallen from her ponytail brushed her neck, she whirled stick raising up._

They watched as Olivia stepped closer behind the other woman and gently blew before ducking and rolling away from the blow. Regaining her footing she moved closer again but this time there was no need to alert the doctor to her presence as another succession of blows were avoided, one coming dangerously close to Olivia's face. The other woman had found her now, had apparently got some kind of lock on her.

Olivia was giving her a lot of grace but it was still a pretty impressive sight, John had only ever seen Teyla spar like this and had avoided it himself because he kinda liked his face the way it was now. He leant forward as they stopped their movements. It seemed this Dr Keller had been training with Liv on the Daedalus, and for a quite a while. He briefly wondered if this was how Olivia had been taught, from the way they spoke the Winchester's had done most of their hunting at night, in the dark.

"_Very impressive, you like the Bantos?"_

"_They're similar to what we were using before. Um, actually I kinda prefer them"_

"_Why?"_

_Dr Keller swung them gently. "Lighter, easier to grip"_

_Olivia nodded. "You can take off the blindfold"_

_She pulled off the material and blinked at the sudden onslaught of light. "I have a feeling you could have taken me down several times over"_

"_Yep, and once you tried to knock out the weight rack"_

"_Hilarious"_

"_But true. However that's not what tonight was about. You honed in on me, that's pretty good for the first time"_

"_Ok" Jennifer rolled her shoulders. "And next time?"_

"_I have the sticks"_

"_Great"_

_Olivia grinned. "Wanna spar for a few minutes?"_

"_Sure" She grinned back. "I can pretend your head is Caldwell"_

_Receiving the finger in reply Liv grabbed a spare set of sticks and bowed. "Do your worst Dr Keller"_

"Well, fuck me"

Evan rolled his eyes. "So eloquent Mitchell"

"Bite me. And I'm starting to think I should join the lessons"

"Why, you already fight like a girl" John grinned at him before peering down as Dr Keller left the gym. The woman was definitely skilled, without the blindfold she'd given Liv a run for her money. As the two other men joined him in watching Miss Winchester pad across the mat towards the door she looked up and smiled.

"_Shows over gentlemen"_

"Bollocks"

* * *

><p>John eyed his bed. "You scale the wall or something baby?"<p>

"Maybe"

He snorted and sat to unlace his boots.

"How'd it go?"

"Looking good. And she's giving private lessons now too"

"To who?"

John stood and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, before pulling his tee over his head. "Keller, she's the CMO on the Daedalus"

"And?"

"The Doc kicks arse. Maybe I should steal her"

"Won't that annoy Caldwell?"

"Hope so" John grinned and kicked out of his pants. "Don't think she likes him much"

"He seems ok"

He frowned. "When did you meet him?"

Ronan grinned. "Jealous?"

"Please, I'm way hotter"

"Prettier"

"Quit calling me that, it hurts my male ego" He crawled up the bed, lowering his head for a kiss, humming quietly as Ronan nipped at his tongue. "And?"

"Met him when we collected that tech that shot Liv"

"Oh, where was I?"

"Avoiding Caldwell"

"Hilarious" John sat back on his heels, fingers trailing over the other man's chest. "She knows about the obs room"

"Of course she does"

"It's very annoying"

Ronan smirked. "You should be impressed"

"Well I'm not, just annoyed"

"Too annoyed for sex?"

"Never"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

Olivia listened to the priestess, nodding occasionally, trying to keep her serious face firmly in place whilst grinning wildly on the inside, this was turning out better than expected. It was rare all of the first teams went out on missions together but Aiden had done her proud, citing that the Anean settlement was a large one with a small army at its disposal and that they were better off with a greater number of Lantean's for their visit. She could feel the gazes of the men of SG-1, AR-1 and DR-1 burning into the back of her head. The priestess had wanted to speak with the women from Atlantis only.

She knew she was being a little ambitious with her increasingly elaborate plans but the people she had in mind would need only the slightest nudge in each others direction. And now their hosts wanted them to join the celebrations and to stay until the next day, it was a festival to honour their Goddess and for tonight the women would be in charge of proceedings. Her fingers fluttered mindlessly to the chain around her neck, Ronan had returned it to her this morning as they'd passed on their separate running routes, she'd smiled her thanks and he'd nodded, fingers briefly brushing against hers before he sped off.

Teyla spoke from next to her. "We would of course be honoured to join you however in this instance our leaders are the men behind us, we serve on their teams"

The other woman nodded. "I understand, they would not be expected to fulfil all of the duties of the men this evening, and you would not be asked to take on the exact roles of our women but it is important that a certain image be projected. There are those amongst our people that still hold the tradition in very high belief"

Vala raised a brow. "We shall be sure to behave appropriately, as will the men as long as they are not asked to, as you say, 'fulfil the duties'. We are used to journeying to other places, witnessing other's traditions"

The priestess nodded and smiled. "Then we are agreed?"

Olivia smiled back. "We are. Thank you for allowing us to join you"

Dean rolled his eyes behind his Raybans. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" He watched his sister return the priestesses smile. "Oh crap"

Colonel Sheppard snorted beside him. "Scared?"

"When my sister is involved, and lately, Vala? Yeah"

"Tell me about it" Muttered Colonel Mitchell.

They watched the four Lantean women stroll back towards them and Dean sighed. "They look way too happy" Ronan huffed a laugh and slapped him on the back causing him to stagger forward slightly. "Hey! Watch the super strength"

The Satedan smirked at him.

"John" Teyla inclined her head. "We are welcome to stay, in fact they are eager for our presence at the forthcoming festivities.."

"Of course they are"

She raised a brow at Rodney. "..but certain behaviour will be expected"

"Of course it will"

"Shut up McKay" John glared at him. "What kind of behaviour?"

She smiled slightly and he braced himself, this was never a good sign. "This evening they give thanks to their Goddess, it is but one day in each full cycle set aside to worship her and because of this the men are expected to be subservient"

Dean dropped his head. "Why does this shit keep happening to us?"

Major Mitchell snorted. "How subservient are we talking?"

"As visitors you will merely need to be polite and respectful, no consuming of alcohol or food unless it is offered, no touching a woman unless invited to do so"

"Isn't that what we do everyday?"

Cam grinned at his brother. "Only you Tom" He got the finger in return. "So, what are the Anean men be expected to do?"

Vala quirked a smile, eyes hidden behind mirrored lenses. "They are expected to attend, in any way they are asked"

"Oh boy"

* * *

><p>John looked around him, they'd finally managed to arrange themselves with the male members of the three teams split between the four women who were on the mission. At first they were going to stick to their teams but Dean and Sam had said it was weird to do this with their sister which he'd secretly agreed with so after much shuffling about of personnel each Lantean male was now answerable to one Lantean female, with the promise that if one of his men signalled that they were interested in some attention they were getting they would be 'given' to the interested party.<p>

The hall was huge, soft carpets covered the stone and large cushions had been spread about, providing seating for the attendees, for now the sun shone through the large windows but he'd spotted the candelabra's which he presumed would be lit later. He relaxed into his sprawl beside Olivia, who was a curled onto a cushion, and studied the others for any sign of uneasiness but so far he was pretty sure everyone was comfortable with the arrangement which probably said a lot about the people he hung around with.

Major Mitchell was the other side of Olivia, at a small distance as he was supposed to be 'attending' Dr Spencer, not as laid out as John but still in an easy posture, elbows propped on his knees as he spoke low in the scientists ear. Teal'c was sat the other side seemingly content to sit in silence and observe.

Ronan had placed himself in front of Liv cross-legged silently looking over the room as John had done, his knee gently brushing John's thigh. Teyla was to their right, Daniel and Rodney either side of her, the last of them sat close chatting away about something, McKay would feel the most comfortable like this, he and Tey were close, for a while he'd thought there was something there until he learnt of the Athosian's preference for women, and Rodney's preference for Major Lorne.

To their right was Vala, Cam laid out next to her, practically mirroring John's position and her head was bent down over his as he said something, vaguely waving one hand in the air. Sam and Dean were in near identical poses, one hand propped behind them, legs splayed, other hand resting on a bent knee. The younger brother was next to Val but his height meant he spilled out onto the floor, feet resting behind his brothers back. Dean was in front, almost like he was guarding the others, the toe of his boot a hairs breadth from Cam's leg. John pursed his lips in thought.

"I'm working on it"

He flicked his gaze up at her as she smiled down at him. "Um, what?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb Colonel, it's not pretty"

He flipped her off as Mitchell snorted from the other side of her and sat up straight, dipping his mouth to her ear. "Remember who's in charge again when we get back"

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Uh, Jack?"

"Very funny" He glared as Ronan turned his head and grinned. "And your brother will go spare"

"No he won't, he'll be too busy concentrating on walking straight"

Tom made a gagging noise. "Can we not?"

John peered round her. "You uh..know?"

"My brother can't hide anything from me, and when he finally tells me himself I'm gonna punch him in the face for not trusting me with it sooner"

"Huh" John raised a brow.

"And don't even think about it, I'm straight up women"

"We'd noticed" Olivia smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later.<strong>

Olivia licked her lips and attempted a steady sweep of the room with her eyes, not only was the wine incredibly alcoholic but she was also pretty sure that there was some kind of aphrodisiac in it too. Which would have been great except that, obviously panicking, her brother and Colonel Mitchell had separated off from Vala, and had most likely gone on the hunt for some male company that wasn't each other. She rolled her eyes to herself, it was going to be necessary to step up her game with that one. However she could take satisfaction from the image of her other brother happily sprawled out by Vala, her fingers gently running through his hair and over his neck as they spoke.

Teyla was standing and speaking with the priestess, and the way the woman was looking at her Olivia had no doubt that neither woman would be bothering with the male Aneans who had flocked to serve them all evening. Behind them Rodney and Dr Jackson were still sat on the cushions, a mountain of food and a pitcher of wine between them whilst they appeared to discuss something very complicated, if the hand waving was anything to go by.

She wasn't sure where Teal'c had gone, the Jaffa was still a bit of a mystery and Olivia couldn't shake the feeling he'd be off meditating or something, trying to escape the confines of the hall, and the people in it. She couldn't imagine him ever wanting to get laid, but Vala had briefly mentioned a lost family. Perhaps he didn't think he could find anything with anyone else. Which had made her feel a little sad when she'd thought about that, and she'd taken him two extra brownies after her last ingredients run. He had nodded his thanks, and she wasn't sure he'd actually got the point but then she wasn't the greatest when it came to talking about stuff.

Returning Tom's brief grin that he shot at her as the woman he was currently sat with turned to get them some more wine Olivia tried to decide if this was weird. Not just tonight but her life in general. She'd never really thought about it before, the Winchester's lives were weird, full of it, it was pouring over the edges and soaking their boots until it became normal. But then the Ori had come and there was a new weird to deal with, but at least aliens made more sense than monsters and that had soon become the norm too.

But now she was trying to set up the man with whom she used to occasionally share a bed with another woman right under the noses of the other men who sometimes invited her to join them. Angie shot her a look as Tom once again gave the signal that he didn't want to be given to the latest woman that had begun to approach. This was the third one and she was hot.

Olivia rolled her eyes and tried to subtly pass on the message that he was holding out for her without alerting anyone else as John and Ronan looked on from their places on the floor with impressively blank expressions. She followed the path of an incredibly stunning brunette as she made her way to them before dipping her mouth to John's ear. "Do you wish to be _gifted_? I am sure she will ask for you both"

He growled quietly. "No"

Raising a brow she shook her head at the advancing woman who bowed briefly and turned away. Olivia could feel the tension in his shoulder's, the aphrodisiac was _very_ strong. "Why don't you and Ro take the room, I can find another place to sleep easily enough"

John's head snapped round so they were face to face. "Got a place in mind have you?"

She eyed him cautiously. "Not currently" Probably not a good idea to point out the very hot attendant who was pouring wine whilst occasionally running his eyes over her. Which was a completely pointless action because John's gaze flickered to him anyway.

The Colonel's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, sure" He shuffled forward slightly so he could still display an acceptably submissive posture whilst sliding an arm round her waist, fingers curling tightly into her side. "Don't even think about it, your ours" And it seemed the wine was kick-starting the male ego into overdrive too, great.

"I believe it's the other way round"

Ronan growled low in front of her. "Ours"

"Right, of course" Crap.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later John kicked shut the door to their room behind him and turned to see Ronan pull Olivia into a kiss before pushing her down onto the bed, she landed and bounced slightly, catching the blanket to steady herself. He grinned at her and moved to the bottom of the bed, unclipping his vest and dropping it to the floor with his jacket before yanking his tee over his head. He had to make this wine a part of their trade agreement.<p>

There was the heavy press of Ronan at his back, hands sliding down his chest over his stomach, then lower to palm his crotch. John groaned quietly and rubbed back onto his boyfriends hard-on. There was a low growl in his ear. Olivia rolled off the bed. "Stay"

"No"

"No!"

She dropped into the chair placed against the far wall. "Wanna watch"

"Uh.."

Ronan moaned in his ear. "Yes"

"Yes?" This was not what John had in mind. Then he was turned and pulled into a rough kiss, hand gripping his hair, thigh grinding over his still covered dick. When he was finally released he took a breath and tried to decide if he liked this idea. He twitched in his pants, apparently he did. John smiled up at Ronan. "Strip and on you back baby" Ronan raised a brow which John matched. "Lady wants a show"

There was a beautiful little whimper and his lover reached for the fastenings on his clothes, a barely detectable tremor in his hands the only tell as to how much the wine was affecting Ronan. It made John tempted to just throw him down and fuck him hard, sacrificing all finesse in the process but then Ronan was moving around and spreading out on the bed. John ran his eyes over him and licked his lips. "So perfect" He kicked off his boots followed swiftly by his BDU pants and boxers.

Crawling between his legs he pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriends lips before ducking his head and swallowing him down, sliding two fingers into his arse. Ronan gave a hoarse cry and bucked up a little, John moaned around his length. The man was still open and slick enough from the sex last night to get away with the sudden intrusion, and the memory plus the sounds Ro was making as John began to suck made his balls tighten. This wasn't gonna be their longest performance but he had a feeling Miss Winchester would still appreciate it.

He snuck a glance over at her and groaned again, sending more vibrations up the dick in his mouth. She was naked, splayed in the chair, eyes dark, cheeks flushed, fingers sliding over her sex. A small amount of pre-cum escaped him. Damn it, bad move Sheppard.

* * *

><p>Olivia stepped out of the bathroom, well 'tank with vaguely shower-like attachment' room, and reached for her pants.<p>

"Come here" The voice was low, lazy, husky, definitely projecting I just got laid and it was great.

She smiled at Ronan who was gazing a little blearily at her. "S'ok, you sleep. I'll hunt down another bed"

"Here" He glared at her, suddenly looking more awake. "Now"

John snorted from next to him, relaxed and sated now the wine-induced lust had been worked out of him. "Do as he says before he gets pissy"

"I don't stay" She was starting to lose her lovely post-orgasmic glow.

The Colonel propped himself up on his elbows. "Tonight you do. You're not wandering some strange castle at night on an alien planet"

She rolled her eyes. They were being annoyingly persistent this evening. "I won't be wandering, I'll be sleeping"

"Olivia, stop being a pain in the arse and destroying my post-coital bliss. In bed, now"

She huffed. She hated staying with others, the only people she spent the night curled up with were her brothers or Maddie. "Fine, but I am putting in a formal complaint when we get back" She got tugged down between them and the covers were pulled up around her neck. "Not in the middle" She muttered.

"Yes" Ronan rolled onto his back and trailed his fingers over her thigh.

"And no snuggling"

"Shut up" John shifted onto his stomach and slung an arm over her waist. "And can I be there when you put your complaint in to O'Neill? My CO made me snuggle after I watched him have highly illegal gay sex whilst getting myself off" John snorted into his pillow. "I'd risk my career just for the look on his face"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No talking. Otherwise I'm going to find Mitchell"

"Don't even fucking think about it"

"Bossy"

"Yeah"

Ronan snorted, his eyes already closed, fingers curling over her leg.

* * *

><p>John propped himself on his elbow and looked down at them. Ronan was still asleep, a rare sight for John and something he enjoyed indulging in when he got the chance. The other mans limbs sprawled over half the bed, the fight gone, muscles uncoiled. He had starfished in the night forcing Olivia onto John's half of the bed and she had shifted to her stomach, face turned away from him, head pillowed on her arms. He smiled at the both of them then rolled his eyes at himself.<p>

Dropping his gaze he examined the smooth skin of her back that had been exposed as the sheets had slipped down in the night. There was the hint of a tattoo at the top of her spine, partially hidden by her hair, he'd caught small glimpses of it before but had never really taken the time to study it, John gently pushed the waves away and let them fall onto the pillow. It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before, it was almost like a very small piece of scripture, in an unrecognisable language.

Giving up trying to decipher it he slid his gaze down to where the top of her scar peeked out from the covers. Three thin silvery lines ran across her lower back, he knew that, but again he'd never thought to ask about them. He had scars he didn't really like to give a back story on. John was pretty sure she'd woken twice in the night too, he got that, scars invariably came with regular nightmares. And Olivia Winchester seemed to frequently have a few days in a row where she looked a little tired, worn thin.

She stirred. "Wendigo"

"Um, what?"

Olivia turned her head and blinked sleepily up at him. "My scar, it's from a Wendigo"

"What's a Wendigo?" Ronan turned onto his side, head still on the pillow.

"Monster. You find them in dense wooded area's, old mines, sea caves. They're strong, really fast, and they eat human flesh"

"Well that's disturbing" John ran finger over the damaged skin. "One got you?"

"Yeah, my fault, it lured me in. They can mimic voices. Sounded like Sam calling for help. Dean took it out, and then bollocked me all the way back to the motel"

He raised a brow. "Not hospital?"

"We've gotten pretty good at stitching each other back up. And hospitals meant records and checks. Too risky unless we were badly hurt"

"That looks bad"

She shrugged and he slid his touch up to her tattoo. "Nosy this morning"

Ronan chuckled quietly and pressed a kiss to the black writing.

"It's Enochian"

"Language of the Angels?"

"Very impressive Colonel"

"Hey, not just a pretty face"

She rolled her eyes. "My tattoo hides me from them, protects me"

"Why would you need protecting from Angel's? Aren't they the good guys?"

"What are Angels?"

"They're warrior's of God" John raised a brow, he'd never heard her actually sneer before. "And they're not all fluffy white wings and golden halo's" Olivia turned onto her back and tugged the sheets down, there was another tattoo on her hip. "This one is an anti-possession mark, keeps away the demons"

Ronan rubbed a thumb over it. "I'd like to learn more about this part of your world"

"It's not important, all gone now anyway"

"It is still important"

John sighed before reaching for his radio. He placed it in his ear and handed the other two theirs signalling that they needed to put them back in. He pressed his own earpiece.

"_Sheppard checking in"_

"_Mitchell here"_

"_Younger Mitchell alive, just"_

_Someone snorted. "Dean, present Sir"_

"_Sam"_

"_I am here John"_

"_Teal'c"_

"_Jackson"_

"_Spencer"_

"_Do you know what bloody time it is Colonel?!"_

"_0600 McKay" Ronan grinned._

"_Olivia here. Haven't seen a shower have you?" John glared at her and she smirked back._

"_Vala"_

"_Cool, everyone alive. I haven't lost my touch. Meet in the hall in thirty. Try not to die between now and then"_

There were muttered cursings and 'yes Sir's' before his radio disconnected. Olivia slipped out the bottom of the bed and made her way to the only other door apart from the one that led out to the corridor. She looked over her shoulder. "Ladies first, if Rodney hasn't found his yet maybe there's some hot water left"

John flipped off the now closed and bolted door and lay back on his pillow, staring at the ceiling. "What do you think baby?"

"I think it is right. But we must tread carefully"

"Yeah, right" John ran a hand over his face. "Shit"

Ronan huffed and leant over to press a kiss to his mouth. "It will work"

"Sure baby" They had a good thing going, Ro's and his relationship was finally running smooth, not counting the dangerous missions and neighbours who wanted to suck the life from you, and it had been a long time before Olivia that they'd found a regular lay who they could trust too. If they changed the rules he had a horrible feeling Liv's flight instinct would kick in and he'd be hard pushed to get her back in their bed. And as much as it scared him to admit it he didn't want that to happen.

* * *

><p>Rodney caught up to her half a mile from the gate and fell in step with her. The others were far enough off for him to get away with just lowering his voice. "You spent the night with them didn't you?"<p>

"They were most insistent"

He snorted quietly. "Yeah, that was some powerful shit" He prodded her gently. "You ok?"

"It wasn't exactly unwelcome Rodney"

Her brother nodded. "Yeah, thought as much. Not the first time either huh?"

"You're incredibly astute for a socially inept person"

"Bite me" Rodney sighed. "Look, I kinda knew it was bound to happen, but just..be careful ok?"

"Rodney.."

"And I will be treating them both to a nice cold shower when we get back"

Olivia snorted. "It's very sweet of you but I didn't have much honour to defend to begin with"

"Shut up you idiot"

"Hey!"

"Liv, I just, I do care you know? And I want you to be happy and all that other sappy shit. If they hurt you.."

"They can't Rodney. It's just sex"

"Euw! And you know what I mean" He scowled at her. "And be thankful Dean and Sam haven't noticed yet"

"Yeah, yeah" His sister squeezed his arm. "But thank you, it means a lot"

He nodded. "Good, and tell me if uh, anything, you know.."

"Will do" She grinned at him. "How about you last night?"

"You know full well I'm not available, hence last night was pure torture. Stupid drugged wine"

She snorted. "And here was me thinking Jackson had stolen you away"

"What?!" Rodney cursed quietly as several heads snapped their way. "Damn it, and no"

"Oh, you were having a very in-depth conversation"

"Quit it, I'll get weird dreams" He glared at her. "Anyway he's infatuated.."

"Yeah, I know" Olivia subtly took them a couple more steps away from the group. "How about everyone else?"

"Your giant of a brother and Vala, disturbing"

She grinned. "Awesome"

"Disturbing" Rodney shot her a look. "Your other brother disappeared before you did, and so did Colonel Mitchell..although I'm pretty sure I saw the latter follow a very nice young man into a room"

Olivia nodded and sighed. "Yeah, thought that might happen"

He raised a brow but didn't question her further. "Your Mitchell was dragged not reluctantly away by your genius"

"Awesome again"

He snorted. "Tey hooked up with the hottest woman there, as usual. No idea where Teal'c went, and Jackson beat a retreat to his room, alone as far as I know, once the uh, naked dancing started"

"Damn, I missed that?"

"Missed what?"

She turned to see John looking at her over his shades. "Naked dancing, crap, I love dancing" She turned to Rodney. "And I'm slightly insulted you don't think I was the hottest woman there"

"Please don't start again, we discussed this after Hula Night. And you're my sister, euw"

"Hula night?"

Olivia shrugged. "Floating in space gets boring"

John stared at her then pushed his Rayban's back up. "Right, don't even tell me" He pointed at her. "And no public naked dancing, ever"

Rodney watched the Colonel stride past them and fall in next to Major Mitchell. "Huh"

"Yeah" Olivia was looking as confused as he felt.

"Think he's asking about Hula Night?"

"I hope not, if the naked dancing comment is anything to go by"

Rodney snorted. "You weren't totally naked"

She grinned and slid her aviators on, hiding her gaze. "No, that came later"

"Wrong"

Sheppard shot a look behind him in their direction before going back to his conversation. Rodney smirked. "You're in so much trouble"

"I didn't even know him then" Olivia pouted. "And I can dance naked if I want"

He managed to make his smirk..smirkier. "Not anymore Winchester"

"Oh…crap"

* * *

><p>Olivia took one last look at the photo in her hands then closed her eyes, slowing her breathing relaxing her muscles. She opened her eyes.<p>

"_Hey girl, you alright?" Bobby looked at her as she stepped past and into his room._

"_Um yeah" Olivia poured herself a cup of coffee and sank down into a chair._

"_You sure? Something go down off-world?"_

_She snorted. "Nothing bad"_

"_I'm gonna ignore that Liv" He raised a brow. "So?"_

_He watched as she chewed her lip before taking a sip of coffee. "Um, do you think I um, and the guys, that we're still capable of normal stuff? Relationships and shit"_

"_And shit? He grinned at her. "Not if you talk about it like that"_

"_Bobby?" _

_He frowned. "Sweetheart you sure something didn't happen? If someone has…"_

"_NO! God no Bobby, you know I'm better than that. They'd be rolling on the floor in agony, and looking for their balls"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Yeah ok. So why you askin' then?"_

"_Um, I think that maybe my latest uh, adventure is turning into something else"_

"_Ah, well had to happen eventually girl, you can't play forever, and you're kinda likeable"_

_She flipped him off. "I um, don't want to mess up, you know if it's what I'm thinking"_

"_Right" He poured himself another cup and sat opposite her. "You and your brothers are insane, in a good way, and your lives have been very different from a lot of people's but it doesn't mean you've become incapable of feeling Livvie, if anything you feel more. What you've all been through has helped you to develop a strong sense of loyalty, you have a healthy respect for trust and for other people. And the way you all feel towards each other is so powerful it sometimes scares me. You are not incapable of love, you just need a bit more convincing than others do"_

"_Not sure I'd go as far as love Bobby, its icky"_

"_Well find yourself a bucket girl because that's the only thing that's gonna get you to take the jump. If you don't even have the beginnings of it with whoever it is then don't bother, and be clear 'cause it ain't fair to keep jumping in bed with someone when you want different things"_

"_Right" She looked down at her mug. "Fuck"_

When she woke it was dark, and raining. She blinked at the face about an inch away from hers. "Jesus Mads, you scared me"

"Sorry Livvie" The little girl frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Just sleeping baby girl" Olivia ignored the dampness on her cheeks and pulled her niece in so she could snuggle closer.

"I heard you crying"

She sighed. Shit. "Must have been dreaming, that's all"

"Why do we both get bad dreams? Is it..inhabited?"

"Inherited honey, and no. Some people get them that's all"

"Cause they've seen scary things, or they're sad?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so"

"I'll make them better Livvie, I promise"

Olivia swallowed. "Not up to you baby girl. They'll get better on their own, already are starting to"

"Mine too"

"Cause we're awesome"

"Yep" Maddie buried in impossibly closer. "Love you Livvie"

Don't cry, don't cry! "Love you too Mads"

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>

Colonel Mitchell strode down the sandy hallway of the temple, trying to keep a little distance between him and the other man who he was supposed to be doing his sweep with. Three times his team had been paired with DR-1 now, and each time he'd somehow gotten stuck with Winchester, he corrected himself, Dean Winchester. It still freaked him out that they all answered him every time he called out their name. Fuck knows how his brother coped with them all.

And the oldest Winchester was driving him particularly mad, at least when they'd only crossed paths in the gateroom or mess he could just nod a hello and maybe surreptitiously check out his arse if there was no one else around, but now they were working together, their teams forming friendships, arranging movie nights and poker nights. Vala was sleeping with the man's brother for fuck's sake. He'd managed to miss a couple of get together's but he knew they would get suspicious if he kept backing out, his ex-space pirate especially. She'd certainly started shooting him odd looks a lot more lately.

Turning a corner and discovering a dead-end he sighed, another boring as fuck temple. Cam swallowed as he heard a shout and a sickening familiar sound of a very heavy piece of rock sliding over another piece of rock. Spinning on his heels he made for the now very rapidly closing door and cursed as he hit solid rock, Dean right along side him. "Bollocks"

Dean snorted and tapped his radio.

"_Spencer?"_

"_Dean? All ok?"_

"_We got shut in some room disguised as a dead-end. There's no obvious door mechanism this side"_

"_We'll come find you"_

"_Cheers babe"_

He clicked his radio off and raised a brow at Mitchell. "What?"

"Babe?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's a term of endearment. And this is your fault, you were too slow"

"Hey, don't see you the other side of the door"

"You wouldn't see me if I was the other side of the door"

Cam clenched his fists to stop from wiping the smirk off the other man's face, his really…shit, cut it out Cam for fuck's sake.

"You ok Mitchell?"

"Oh yeah, awesome"

Dean grinned at him and started searching the walls. Ignoring the way his BDU pants stretched over his arse each time he bent down Cam took the opposite wall, running his hands over it, trying to find a secret switch, or lever, or something. At least it would keep his mind occupied, he really didn't need to be sporting a hard-on whilst trapped in a room with a very straight man.

* * *

><p>Olivia grinned at Ange as she punched in the sequence on the door that would lock it for an hour. Slipping round the corner and running down the other corridor they waited until she heard footsteps then began to jog lazily back in the direction they'd just come from. A few minutes later Olivia was peering over Daniel's shoulder, humming quietly.<p>

"Olivia, will you piss off?"

She grinned up at Tom who winked at her. "Princess, leave him alone. Can't you see he's all flustered cause he can't figure it out?"

Moving over to Vala she propped herself against the wall next to her. "They do seem to attract trouble don't they?"

"Hmm, especially together"

"Anyone would think they weren't paying attention to their surroundings"

"Hmm"

She looked up as her, currently non-trapped, brother stood in front of her, arms folded across his chest. "Hon?"

"Yes Sam?"

"You didn't shut our brother in there did you?"

"Why would I do that Sam?"

He raised a brow. Vala leant in to Olivia a bit further. "Your brother is very handsome when he is exerting his dominance"

Olivia grinned up at Sam who rolled his eyes and moved away. "So, hows it going?"

"Very well thank you" Vala smoothed her hands over her jacket. "He is..different from others I have experienced"

"Hey, no sex talk involving my brother" Liv stuck her fingers in her mouth and made a little gagging noise.

"I was not referring to that" Vala grinned. "Although it is very satisfying, he does marvellous…"

"Shut up before I shoot you, or myself"

"Spoilsport" She quirked a smile. "He spends time with me doing other things, and he explains things to me I do not understand, and we watch movies and he has leant me books" Vala nodded. "I believe I made the right decision" Her eyes slid over to to where Sam was stood, back to them speaking to Mitchell and Spencer. "And he is hot"

"Please, he's a Winchester" Olivia grinned at her. One brother down, one to go.

* * *

><p>Cam shed his vest and sat with his back against the wall. He checked his watch, great half hour he'd been in here, and it felt like days. He closed his eyes, Dean had stripped down to his tee and BDU pants and was sprawled out lazily against the opposite wall. This sucked. He tried the breathing technique Teal'c had attempted to teach him whilst they'd been trapped together in a lot smaller, darker room than this.<p>

"Cameron, you ok?"

He opened his eyes and tried to move his head back, effectively slamming it against the wall behind him. "Ow shit! I was!" He glared at the man who was about an inch away from him, looking at him with concern. "Jesus, back off will you. Personal space"

Dean raised a brow. "You were breathing funny, you ok? Maybe I should do a check?"

"No!"

"Hey, relax"

Thankfully Dean did back away a bit but he was still crouched between Cam's legs and, yeah great, now he was taking his pulse, fingers gripping his wrist, warmth seeping in through Cameron's skin. Shit, shit. He yanked his hand away. "No fussing Winchester, I'm fine"

"Jumpy aren't we?" Another lazy smirk.

"Annoying aren't we?" At least the man pissed him off as much as he turned him on. Maybe he could distract himself with his rage instead. Except now he was thinking about maybe tackling him, or pinning him to a wall, hard body trapped…Oh God! He closed his eyes.

"Cam?"

"I'm good, go sit back down ok? Just a little claustrophobic" And that was the shittest lie he'd ever come up with.

"This room is bigger than my quarters Cameron" It definitely sounded like he was still smirking.

He flipped him off without opening his eyes. Years he'd kept this secret, even from Tom, and Shep, and Lorne, his parents. He swallowed, yeah great, have a breakdown in front of the guy you've got a big man crush on. How was Dean doing this? It was like he didn't even have to tear down Cam's walls, they just surrendered to his over-whelming presence. He licked his lips. Just open your eyes, stand up, have a walk around. They'll get you out soon.

And then he made a little strangled noise as full, soft lips pressed against his.

* * *

><p>"Lorne?"<p>

"Yes Sir?"

"Why are DR-1 and SG-1 out together, again?"

He kept his eyes on his paperwork. "The temple complex is pretty big apparently. Ford and I thought it would make it easier" Evan wasn't stupid, he knew what the other Major was up to, and he approved, and was finding watching them all hilarious.

"Huh, and the other two times? Plus the night we all spent making nice with the Goddess worshippers?"

"I'm quite sure you secretly enjoyed that one Sir and I really don't remember, sure there was a good reason though"

'You always remember Lorne" His CO raised a brow. "And I would have enjoyed it a lot more if I hadn't missed the naked dancing"

"You shouldn't have been so eager to get to bed Sir" Sheppard shot him a look and he cleared his throat, maybe that was pushing his luck. "I do?"

"Yes, its one of your more annoying qualities"

He grinned and signed off on something he couldn't even read.

"Major?"

"Yes Sir?"

Sheppard sighed. "Please at least attempt to make eye contact"

Evan raised his head. "Yes Sir?"

The Colonel rolled his eyes. "There's a few teams who have been paired up lately"

He shrugged. "We're not under the same stress we were a few weeks ago. It's good to share the load, maybe form some relationships outside of the teams"

"Relationships?" Sheppard's brow rose.

Evan rolled his eyes this time. "Friendships Sir, bonds and shit"

"Bonds and shit?"

"Yes Sir"

"I will find out whats going on Evan"

"Of course you will Sir"

* * *

><p>Dean moaned quietly. Colonel Mitchell was pinned against the wall, trapped between the rock and Dean, his fingers digging into the hard surface behind him, breaths ragged, tongue curling around his own.<p>

The man had been driving him nuts for weeks now, his pants were ridiculously tight around his arse, and he always tightened his thigh holster a little too much so Dean could see hard muscle moving underneath the fabric every time he took a step. And if he licked his lips one more time…but then he had, pressed against the wall, eyes closed, Cam had swallowed and Dean had watched his throat work, then that tongue had darted out.

Dean had known the other man was gay since their mission with the ridiculously potent wine a couple of weeks ago but it had been too late by the time he'd spotted Mitchell slipping through a door with one of the Anean men. And he knew that Cameron thought Dean was straight, because once Dean had realised the Colonel's preferences it was easier to spot the furtive looks, his flickering glances almost burning Dean's skin.

He was impressed, Mitchell had hidden it well and obviously as well as Dean had, so he'd decided to set the record straight, he mentally grinned at his own pun, and if that meant Dean also got a piece of that arse it was all good. He slid his thigh between Cameron's legs and rolled his hips. The other man growled into his mouth then pushed him away.

"Hey!" Dean pouted at him.

Cam rolled his eyes. "You look just like your sister when you do that"

"Can we please not talk about her now, or, you know, talk at all"

The Colonel cleared his throat. "No"

"No?"

"I am not being caught out by our teams Winchester"

"Don't call me Winchester"

Cam folded his arms across his chest and tried to look stern. "I mean it"

Dean dropped his gaze and smirked. "Better hope they don't open the door before you lose that then?"

"Go and sit on your own damn side of the room"

Dean stepped forward, making him back up against the wall again.

"Now Dean…"

He braced his hands either side of the other man's head. "I'll back off as long as you guarantee your arse is in my quarters at 1900 tonight" Cam stared at him. Dean could practically see the inner battle going on. He leant in to whisper in his ear. "So, you know, I can fuck it"

There was a beautiful little whimper then he was shoved back again. "Jesus" Cam glared at him. "Fine, but cut that shit out"

Dean smirked at him and sauntered back to his wall.

Ten minutes later Cam's hard-on had pretty much disappeared as the door slid open.

* * *

><p>Olivia nodded her thanks as she was passed a mug of tea.<p>

"So your mission today was successful" Teyla tilted her head.

"Yep"

"Dean and Colonel Mitchell will be having sex?"

Olivia grinned. "I hope so, not sure I want to show them how to do that too"

The Athosian nodded. "And I hope they will find happiness, Pegasus can be as tough as it is beautiful"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Olivia still ached from being rather forcibly introduced to a wall by a Wraith a couple of days ago. And her ears were still ringing from the bollocking she'd gotten from her brothers, her team leader and, later at the debrief, Sheppard. At least there Jack was present to tell him to shut up, and in an only slightly more diplomatic way then Olivia wanted to.

"I heard of your latest adventure" Teyla smiled over her tea. "DR-1 is becoming as infamous as SG-1, and AR-1"

"Yeah, well as long as we can all miraculously survive just like you guys we'll take that"

The other woman smiled innocently back at her. "Indeed. Now, how goes it with John and Ronan?"

"Um, pardon?"

"I am mistaken? I thought that they had decided..?"

"Oh, um not sure" Olivia squirmed, Teyla's openness was great in one way, in another it could make you really uncomfortable really fast.

"Olivia?" Teyla raised a brow.

"I just don't think I can Tey" Her shoulders slumped. "I..I'm not the most uh, stable of people to be with. In fact I've never been with anyone like that. Sex is my thing, and flirting and inappropriate remarks, anything else scares the crap out of me. And when I'm scared I do stupid things. And they both work so hard to be together, I don't want to fuck it up, it would be horrible"

"You are more than sex Olivia" She smiled at her. "And they would not have begun to try to change what you all are if they had not thought on the idea for a long time. Perhaps you should let them take the lead on this? They have both loved and lost before, found love again in a war zone and despite your laws, they know the price, and how it works"

"Right" Olivia chewed her lip. She had so far managed to limit her contact with them to public places only, keeping busy with her training classes and off-world missions, joining the different friends she had made for evenings of movies or poker games. She had, rather cowardly, been hoping that her absence from their bed would naturally lead to whatever it was fizzing out. But everyone knew Maddie was at Rodney's tonight so.. "Are you expecting company this evening Tey?"

Another eyebrow raise. "No, I am not"

"Would you mind if I stayed here? Please"

"You cannot hide forever Olivia"

"You're annoyingly astute"

"They will demand an explanation eventually"

Olivia sighed. "Yeah I know. Just..I need a bit more time. Please?" She looked at her friend. "I never asked for anything more with them I promise"

Teyla nodded. "You did not encourage any thoughts of something more this I know merely from knowing you but..it has happened and it must be dealt with" She squeezed Olivia's hand. "You may stay. But in return I ask you to seriously consider what they are offering. They are good men and care for you already. Perhaps it is what you need also?"

* * *

><p>Colonel Mitchell kept his pace slow and relaxed, he'd left a little earlier to give himself time to think, away from his team, and the general chaos that seemed to be a permanent state in the city. This meant he had spent half an hour wandering the catwalks and stairs that ran around the outside of the city and, with twenty minutes to go until he was due at Deans, was still confused as hell. He'd kept his uniform on, his radio in his ear, and tablet in hand, with their recent shared missions it wouldn't be that suspicious if he was seen going into the other man's quarters. Civvies always meant a date.<p>

He wearily climbed another set of steps, he didn't even know if this was a date, was it just sex, was it a trap? But Dean had seemed pretty into their kiss, as had his dick, pressed up into Cameron's thigh, being ground into hard muscle. Cam twitched slightly, shit, yeah way to go Mitchell. And if it was a trap who the hell would he tell, O'Neill? And would O'Neill even give a shit? And if he did just what could he do about it? There was no Earth, no Leavenworth, it would even be pretty pointless to strip Cam of his rank but if he did he couldn't exactly banish him to civilian life out here.

Cam ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't exactly the done thing for a Colonel to cruise his own military base, and they'd all been run off their feet too but he'd managed to sneak in a couple of quick fucks off-world, Pegasus natives appeared to have no issue with what went where, as long as it was what both parties enjoyed. His last had been a very pretty attendant that had been eyeing him during the festival they'd attended with the other first teams. It had been a risky move but the damn stuff they'd been drinking had been so strong and he'd had to sit close to Dean, and all he could think about was getting rid of his near-permanent hard-on before he did some damage.

And, as much as it made him sound like a big girl, he was lonely, and still a little heartbroken over his family. Having Tom here had lessened that constant pressure on his chest but he still gave himself little shivers as he thought of his parent's, his cousins, their children, all staring down the Ori and wondering what the hell was happening, and the fear they must have felt. Tom hadn't been able to find any of them, Cam only hoped that maybe they'd become worshipper's, could one day be returned, but he knew his Father, and his Momma, would probably not have bowed to any Prior.

He sighed. Was he even ready for anymore than anonymous sex on a strange planet? If Dean was only after a fuck it wasn't like they could just slip out of bed and go their separate ways after. Especially if bloody Lorne kept pairing up their teams. And the fallout of being discovered could be huge. Maybe nothing official could be done out here but he would forever been seen differently amongst the men, maybe even pushed out, his word not being taken automatically on trust. "Crap" He muttered. He looked at the door in front of him, took a deep breath and ran his hand over the chime.

The door slid open to reveal an empty room. Cam frowned. Then Dean's voice drifted out of the bathroom. "Make yourself at home man! Wont be a minute"

Rolling his eyes he stepped inside, letting the door shut behind him, and stood awkwardly for a second. He sighed again. Get a fucking grip Mitchell, not like you're a blushing virgin or anything. Dropping into one of the chairs he occupied himself with a few emails on his tablet, even more grateful that he'd bought it along now. There may be no more messages from home, but the intranet was always bouncing notes around the city from personnel, some professional, some a little more personal. He frowned at Vala's address sitting three down from the top of the list. He'd only seen her two hours earlier, he clicked it open.

'_It is important to not be alone'_

Cam gaped at his screen. He was gonna kill her, absolutely and utterly kill her, not just nearly, but totally. He started to panic, how long had she known? Had she told anyone? He clenched his jaw. If she'd shut him in that damn room today with Winchester….

"Wow, who's got you pissed?"

"Bloody V.." Cam looked up. "..uh" Fresh from the shower and dressed in just a pair of old AirForce sweats Dean was looking at him with a slightly amused expression on his face. The fabric was sticking to his legs and there were a few drops of moisture running down his chest. Crap, he was so screwed.

The other man raised a brow. "Vuh?"

Cam cleared his throat and hurriedly deleted the message. "Nothing"

Dean stepped forward and leant his hands on the arms of the chair, bringing his face down so it was about an inch away from Cameron's. Jesus, the guy really needed to learn some personal bubble rules. "You may as well tell me now, I'll only get it out of you later"

In the face of all that tanned skin covering lovely hard muscle and lust filled green eyes Cam did the only thing his brain would currently allow. Fall back on his usually automatic response to a challenge and say something stupid. "Bet you can't"

Dean chuckled quietly. "Oh baby, you're on"

* * *

><p>So apparently Cam had been doing it wrong all these years, well, not wrong just the wrong way round. He'd always enjoyed fucking other men just fine but it seemed he liked being fucked even more. And about twenty minutes ago he'd come to the slightly scary realisation that he was a bottom, and a pushy, slutty one at that. He'd be slightly ashamed except he was a little busy losing all higher brain functions to the sensations of two of Dean's fingers in his arse and his mouth wrapped tight around Cam's nipple, currently sucking up a rather painful bruise. Apparently Cam could go for a little light pain too.<p>

He groaned as the fingers brushed over his prostate. "Fuck, will you get on with it" There was no way in hell he was cumming just from this, even if his dick was trying to suggest otherwise. The pressure eased off his nipple and Dean ran his tongue over it, soothing the throbbing.

"Demanding little thing aren't you?"

"I'm so gonna punch you for that one" Cam gasped as another finger slid in to join its friends. "You know, right after…"

Dean hummed and ran his mouth up Cam's throat. "After what?" His teeth grazed his jaw, then gentle nips up to Cam's ear. A low growl sounded in his ear, shooting a surge of want through his veins. "After you tell me what Vala has to do with this so you finally get to feel me fucking your arse?"

"Jesus" Cam swallowed. "Quit it"

The tongue ran behind his ear. "No" Dean gently thrust his fingers, curling them when they were buried deep back inside. "Although you are holding out remarkably well. Maybe I need to suck you off again?"

Cam just managed a little grunt this time.

"Hmm, or maybe I should get you to suck me off? Bet you look damn hot with your lips wrapped around a cock"

God, not only did the man look like pure porn, he also sounded like it too. Even his voice had dropped low, dripped with sex.

"Dean, will you just…"

"You know your accent thickens when you're horny? Makes my dick twitch" Dean wiggled his fingers before resuming his thrusting.

Cam just rode it for a while, rocking back onto Dean's hand, losing himself every time his prostate got a little bit of contact. But then he was being kissed, forceful, claiming and bruising, and the thrusts became harder and deeper, and the pressure was building and Dean lowered himself, rolling his body back and forth over Cam's dick, trapping it between them. His skin was hot, slick with sweat, head spinning, and his balls were high and aching, and he knew he was covering both of their stomachs in precum.

"Shesaiditwasimportanttonotbealone" Cam gasped as a fourth finger impossibly slid inside.

Dean paused. Face buried in Cam's neck, fingers frustratingly still in his arse, weight crushing down on him. A soft kiss was pressed into his skin. "Yes, it is" Then his arse was empty, the delicious body heat gone and Cam was being pushed and pulled onto his hands and knees. At the sound of the condom packet being ripped open he forced his body to relax and raised his hips. Please, this was all he needed now, all he could think of. A hot tongue ran up between his cheeks. "Dean!"

"Hmm, yeah, next time"

Then strong hands gripped him and the other man's dick lightly tapped his entrance before Dean let out a small surprised sound as he sank deep inside Cam. "Fuck baby, take me so good" Then he was thrusting, no small, careful movements, just long and deep, angled to get Cam off as quickly as he could. Concentrating on not face planting into the bed with the force of Dean's thrusts Cam growled, the bastard was actually gonna make him cum without touching his dick. Smug fucker.

* * *

><p>John ran his hand over the door chime again and frowned. He checked his watch, 2330, she should be home. He eyed the door thoughtfully. Olivia had been….distant since their little adventure off world a couple of weeks ago. There was still the easy banter and she'd been her usual cheerful self but he'd definitely noticed her absence during the quiet times, the times when he and Ro had gotten used to radioing her. Maybe they'd taken her easy acceptance of being at their beck and call a bit too much for granted. Maybe they'd freaked her out with their hints of wanting things to progress and she was in hiding.<p>

"Shit" He muttered and sent a pleading request to Atlantis to open the door. A little surprised that his city complied he stepped quickly inside and let the door slide shut behind him. He took a quick look round, she definitely wasn't here. "Shit" He fought the urge to look over her things laying about and left. Where the fuck was she? He raised his hand to his ear. "Ro, you free?"

"Yeah"

Five minutes later he was walking into his own quarter's to find Ronan sat on his couch playing with a silver chain. He sighed. "That bloody thing is always breaking"

Ronan huffed. "Yeah, maybe I'll just weld it on this time"

John snorted. "If you can find her" His boyfriend raised a brow. "Oh come on Ro, she's avoiding us and you know it. And I just swung by her quarters, she's not there"

Ronan set the chain on the low table in front of him. "We do not know where she spends her time when she is not with us, and we are yet to have the right to"

"We've made it pretty obvious"

"We did not ask, and so therefore she did not have to reply"

"You're annoying" John sank down next to him. "What are we gonna do?"

"The same as we have been John"

"How can someone so fucking open about…well fucking be so goddamn terrible at this stuff?"

"She is used to sex, knows how it works, what it can bring but there is no experience of relationships, commitment"

"Do you think we're making a mistake?"

"No"

"Yeah, right. Shit"

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later.<strong>

Olivia swung the chair at her latest attacker's head before using the piece of shattered wood left in her hand to make a nice hole in the next guys chest. They'd been asked to relinquish their guns before entering the temple, which had actually turned out to be a rather scummy drinking establishment, even by the Winchester's standards, and full of people who'd quite like to make them dead, or in some cases, their latest bed partners. She felt totally okay with stabbing the guy who a few moments ago had groped her savagely before describing a rather perverted sex act, even by Olivia's standards. And anyway he smelt bad and only had four teeth.

Ducking a wildly swung punch she grabbed the next available weapon, a serving tray, and smacked the hulk who was in her way round the face, not succeeding in knocking him out, but dazing him enough to run for the weapon store. Jumping over the upturned furniture and a couple of unconscious people she skidded into the now abandoned entrance hall, gathering their P90's and another gun that looked a little like Ronan's. She tucked it into the back of her BDU's and ran out.

As Dean raised his head at her shout she threw him a gun then looked around for the other members of her team. Someone caught at her ankle as she threw the last P90 at Mitchell and Olivia pulled her shiny new gun out and shot him. She blinked. "Huh, cool. I'm totally keeping this"

Tom leant his hands on his knees and took a couple of breaths. "Yeah good luck with that"

She raised a brow.

"Sheppard is not gonna let you keep it"

"Why?"

"Cause it just melted that guys head, and the floor!"

"Theres no need to shout"

"No trying new weapons in close proximity to the rest of your team" He glared at her.

"Coward"

"Baby girl?"

She turned her head towards her brother. "Yeah Dean?"

He cupped her chin and tilted her head. "Great, that's gonna shine up like a winner. Anymore hits?"

"Can we maybe do this later, you know away from here before the giant wakes up" They all eyed the guy it had taken all three men to take down.

"Yeah" Tom rubbed his jaw. "Good plan, he hits hard" Picking their way out of the now totally trashed temple-come-dive-bar the Major sighed and helped Angie over an upturned table. "This debrief is gonna suck arse"

"Why?"

He looked over at Olivia as they tried for a relaxed stroll away from the town, and its gawping residents. "Really? You can't see there being a problem?"

"Um, no?" She grinned. "We won, I got a cool new gun, and we know where to come for your birthday next month"

Sam snorted. "Yeah, I dare you to say that to Sheppard and O'Neill"

"Challenge accepted"

"Don't you fucking dare" Dean glared at her. "You're going straight to the infirmary anyway"

"You got hit too"

"You're holding your side"

She dropped her arms. "Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Guys!" Mitchell shot them a look before punching in Atlantis' address. "Shut the fuck up"

"He's grumpy when he's beaten up" Olivia stepped up beside him wincing slightly before smiling at his not so secret girlfriend.

"Um hmm. Not a morning person either"

Dean made a gagging noise.

"Shut up. And I am not beaten up"

"Your jaw is swelling nicely"

"Your cheekbone's purpling nicely" He tugged up the bottom of her tee to reveal an already forming blood pool under the surface of her skin. "Infirmary"

"I.."

"I mean it, Shep will probably order us all there anyway, you know right after he's done yelling"

"Maybe he won't be there?"

"No such luck Liv" Angie grinned at her. "He's on gateroom duty this afternoon"

"Damn" Olivia had still been avoiding them, and there was no way she was going to get away with slipping out the gateroom and back to her quarters like this. She attempted to straighten her clothes out and then gave it up as a lost cause, she'd have to burn them anyway, no amount of sewing and washing would make them wearable again. Relaxing her expression she followed the rest of her team though the gate. Tom was right, this was gonna suck arse.

Coming to a rest by Dean she watched John jog down the steps, his eyes flickering to her before his jaw tightened and his gaze swung back to Mitchell. She felt Dean shoot her a look which she steadfastly ignored.

"What the fuck Major?"

Tom cleared his throat. "Well Sir, it turns out that the temple which could hold an uncharged ZPM is actually a…drinking establishment"

"What?"

"Which seemed to have its main clientele made up of um, unfriendly locals"

"A bar fight? You got into a bar fight?!"

"No, we walked into a bar and they started it..Sir"

John growled. Olivia studied the steps behind him. Oh boy. "Infirmary now. As soon as you're cleared you debrief Major"

"Yes Sir" Tom's reply was ground out and he saluted sharply before swivelling on his heels and heading for the med bay. Olivia sighed quietly and followed him, Dean by her side and Sam close on their heels.

"What was that all about baby girl?" Dean's voice was low, head bent down to speak in her ear.

"What was what all about?"

"You know what I mean. We're gonna have a chat later"

"Oh yay"

As it turned out Olivia didn't have to endure the debrief, or a chat with her older brother, because the hit to her stomach had caused a tiny bit of internal bleeding. Which, in her opinion, was preferable to sitting through several uncomfortable conversations, and Dr Beckett was currently refusing to let anyone in to see her on the grounds she needed to rest. She thought she may be a little in love with the Doc right now, of course that could be the drugs talking.

She settled back on her pillow and tried to ignore the urge to sleep for a week, there was stuff she needed to think about, and from the look on John's face earlier she wouldn't have much longer to do that. It hadn't been Tom's fault, and she knew that John knew that, and usually stuff like this happening warranted some yelling but then it was back to the general piss taking that everyone here seemed to have fallen into using. But he'd looked really pissed, and she'd managed to wheedle from Carson that the debrief had not been pretty, especially when John found out that they'd signed over their weapons to gain entrance. Olivia rolled her eyes to herself, it wasn't like AR-1 had never done that before.

It was her, she was the difference, she was the reason Tom had gotten such a dressing down and she was angry with the Colonel for making it a big deal, if this ever had a hope in hell of working out how he apparently wanted it to stuff like that couldn't happen. It was unfair on her, and her team, her family. A shadow appeared by her bed and she peered up through the dim light and the slight drug haze. Ah, right, great. Of course he could slip past Beckett. He looked down at her and her anger flared up again. Olivia opened her mouth and proceeded to, as Dean would say, tear him a new one.

* * *

><p>Major Mitchell sighed as his door chimed and he pushed off his bed, wincing slightly at the ache in his muscles, and his jaw. The guy in the bar had been built like a fucking tank. He ordered it open and blinked, great if the man was here to have another go CO or not he was getting a punch in the face. He remembered his bruised knuckles, well a stern look and a promise of a punch in the face.<p>

Colonel Sheppard cleared his throat. "Um, sorry to disturb your rest Mitchell, mind if I come in a minute?"

"Is there going to be more yelling..Sir?"

"No"

Tom sighed again and stepped aside. "Sure, why not" He let the door slide shut and sank onto the couch in his living area, looking up at the Colonel.

Sheppard shifted a little. "Um, so, I want to apologise for the yelling" He pointed at him. "Not all of it but most of it"

The Major raised a brow. "Ok, um thanks?"

"I was out of line, I let personal feelings get in the way of my duty. I apologise and I promise to try not to let it happen again"

Tom blinked at him, desperately urging his shaken brain cells to form some coherent thoughts. "Um.." He groaned quietly. "Oh God, I'm in charge of your…I slept with…"

"Don't say it Mitchell"

"Right"

Sheppard sighed. "And she's not, yet, at least..I'm not really sure but um, lets just say I've gotten more than one bollocking today" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "Yes, so. Uh…well, so it's a little complicated but.."

A few more brain cells joined the party. "Oh"

"I trust you to be discreet Major"

"Oh"

"Anyway um" His CO looked as about as confused as he was. "Just I'm sorry, and uh..well yes"

Tom snorted. "You suck Sir"

"Gee thanks"

After John had awkwardly edged his way out of the Major's room leaving the other man still gaping at him slightly from the couch he set off for his next port of call. This was not going to be fun, and may possibly involve some violence. He sighed. When Olivia had finished her verbal attack on his male ego she'd yawned and waved a hand at him.

"_Now go away before I call Carson"_

"_Livvie.."_

"_Sleeping now"_

_John frowned then lowered his head, lightly brushing his lips over her's. "Ok, but we'll come see you tomorrow"_

"_There'd better be gifts"_

_He rolled his eyes. "You do not get gifts for getting into fights"_

"_Didn't start it"_

"_Yeah, sure"_

"_Not my fault I'm irresistible"_

"_What?!"_

"_G'night" Her eyes slid shut and she turned her head away._

He ran a hand through his hair and eyed the door in front of him. He'd sought out Ro after his visit to the infirmary and had been treated to the 'you Earth people are all so stupid' look (no. 2) and told rather pointedly to go 'make it right'. He straightened his shoulders and ran his hand over the chime. It slid open almost immediately. Great.

Dean folded his arms over his chest. "What?"

"You know I am still Military Commander"

"You're an asshole"

"Hey!" John glared at him before dropping his gaze and clearing his throat. "Um, ok yeah, sometimes I am"

Dean snorted.

"I uh, I'm sorry for earlier"

"Right"

"|t won't be happening again, you know unless you start any actual wars"

"Get to the point Colonel"

He shot Dean a look. No punching the guy you came to apologise to Sheppard, or whose sister you're sleeping with, sort of. "I lost my temper because Liv was hurt"

"No shit"

"What?" He stared at him.

"I'm not fucking blind Sheppard" Dean scowled at him. "And in case you hadn't noticed these days I don't step in unless I think she's getting screwed over. Which you're not doing right?"

"Um, no"

"You don't sound so sure Colonel"

John shuffled his feet. Crap. "I'm uh, waiting on her to make up her mind. Um, both of us are"

"What?!"

"Now Dean, just hear me out"

"Make it fucking good Sheppard"

"Right. Um we really, uh like Olivia, in fact we kinda care for her a lot. And we've wanted to be with her properly for a while but she appears to not be very…uh. Shit"

"Jesus fucking Christ Shep. You sound like a high school girl"

"Hey!" He looked at the other man trying to keep his face honest. "We won't hurt her, ever"

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face before dropping onto the couch. "Not much we haven't seen or done between us. Was kinda hoping that at least Liv would find something close to the 2.4 kids shit but I always knew it would probably never actually happen" He sighed. "My fault really, shoulda pulled her outta hunting when Dad died. But I didn't so…" He looked up at John. "She could've done worse I guess"

"I get insulted way too much for a CO"

He got a grin. "My sister ain't complicated, she doesn't lie, unless it's for a mission, but she's bloody good at avoidance.."

"Tell me about it"

"..and distraction"

"Yeah"

Dean raised a brow. "Your best bet is to not leave it up to her, she doesn't like talking about stuff like this. You ask directly, if she says no drop it, if she says ok then she'll stick with you, we may get around a bit but once we commit we're loyal. And try to limit the little displays like today, you'll piss her off"

John nodded. "Yeah, got that already"

"She lay into you huh?"

"Yeah" John didn't think he'd ever felt so..small before.

"Ouch"

"Umhmm"

Dean rolled his eyes. "And as her big brother I feel obligated to tell you that I will beat the shit out of you if you hurt her, you know, right after she does"

John snorted. "Right, great thanks" He sprawled out on the other couch pretending not to notice Dean's glare. "Now that's done with.."

"For now"

He rolled his eyes. "Right. And as for you.." John smirked and pointed at him. "It had better be Cam"

"What?!"

He rolled his eyes. "If you're not screwing Cameron Mitchell you should be, and I demand you dump whoever you are currently screwing and drag him to bed instead"

Dean gaped at him. "What the hell is happening?"

"I'm trying to get your emotionally retarded sister into a relationship with me and another man, and you're hopefully fucking Cam"

"Damn"

"Knew it!"

"Hey, didn't you come here to apologise to me? And beg me not to beat you up?"

"I do not beg"

"If you're with my sister you will at some point"

"No fucking way"

"Yeah" Dean smirked at him then looked serious. "Look man, the Cameron thing.."

John nodded, he knew the panic that thinking you'd been caught out could bring. "Secrets safe with me Dean, I've gotten good at not asking or telling the past few years. Never had the heart to tell Mitch I knew but..I've looked out for him you know? And I'm sure you'll continue to do so"

"How the fuck did this become about me?!"

"Dean, I'm just..watching out for him ok? Like you do with Sam, and Liv"

Dean nodded and swallowed. "Yeah ok. He's gonna be so pissed when he finds out I outed him"

"You didn't out him"

"Uh.."

"Like I said I already knew he was gay, as does Vala, and Ronan, and Tom, Liv, Tey.."

"Jesus"

"You'd be surprised what people will hide for you when they care about you" John smiled. "I won't say anything but try to nudge him towards telling someone ok? Tom's your best bet. He needs someone to go to, its important"

Dean nodded. "Never had to deal with the regs before, but I respect Cam's wishes. And I have a feeling things are gonna change round here, and keep on changing"

"I hope so"

* * *

><p><strong>One week later.<strong>

Lyss opened the door to his office and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk, notepad in one hand, pen in the other.

"You could use a tablet Miss Dixon?"

"I worry everyone will read my dictations Jack, some of it really isn't for other's ears"

He snorted. "And yet they could just steal the notepad?"

"From my person, and then I would shoot them"

Her boss grinned at her. "You've become wonderfully violent Miss Dixon, makes me proud"

"Uh, thank you Sir"

O'Neill raised a brow.

"Right, uh sorry Jack"

He nodded and tapped the pile of papers next to him. Lyss licked her lips involuntarily, somewhere in that pile was the forged DADT papers.

"I'm going to be making a city wide announcement later. When's the best time?"

"Um, AR-5 are scheduled back in half hour Jack, then all residents will be present"

"Excellent" He grinned at her. "Now, take the rest of the day. Go do something that isn't office based"

"Uh.."

"Bugger off Dixon"

"Right, ok, thanks Sir" Lyss shot him a smirk and sprinted out of his office before he could yell, or change his mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is General Jack O'Neill and I'll make this quick. Quite frankly I don't trust any of you fuckers to have left me any pie if I string it out. I am pleased to make this short announcement. Despite the fact that Earth is, at least temporarily, lost to us and many of the old rules and regs have been thrown out accordingly there are still some that we silently abide to.<em>

_One in particular I have never cared for, and I believe the city and its residents would benefit greatly from metaphorically throwing into the trash, and maybe then blowing up the trashcan. As the highest ranking commanding officer in Atlantis, and amongst the current human population, yes I am awesome, I officially repeal DADT. So, go do whatever the fuck it is that floats your boat, and if I hear that anyone is discriminated against or bullied because of their natural persuasion I shall have the offenders shot by my PA. She may even manage to kill you first time, we're still working on her aim"_

"_Signing off, and no touching the pie!"_

* * *

><p>The mess was silent. Evan looked at Ford, who's fork was still hovering between the plate and his mouth, then slid his gaze to the Major's girlfriend who was staring at her dinner, smiling slightly. He narrowed his gaze, the woman practically ran the General's life for him. Lyss grinned. "Smart man, no wonder he's General"<p>

Someone snorted at the table next to their's which appeared to set off a few stifled chuckles. Then cutlery started to sound against crockery again and murmured conversation's rose in volume until apparent normalcy had returned.

He leant over the table. "See that coming did you?"

She smiled. "Even I cannot decipher the intricacies of Jack's mind"

"Bullshit"

"So eloquent"

* * *

><p>Teal'c raised a brow at Ronan, staff still, but raised, their sparring having paused when the General's voice had sounded over the city's public radio system.<p>

The Satedan grinned at him. "About time"

"Indeed"

* * *

><p>Dean looked up at his..uh, whatever, and tried not to laugh. Cam was knelt between his legs, condom packet in one hand, lube in the other, and he seemed to be gaping at the wall behind the bed. Trying to plaster on a serious expression he trailed a finger down his bare chest. "Baby?"<p>

Cam blinked. "Yeah"

"Don't worry, not gonna ask you to tell"

The other man looked down. "Uh, what?"

Dean sighed. "We can still keep it secret, until you're ready"

"Oh"

"Unless, now it's gone there's some military guy or um, someone else on base…." He tried not to think about it.

"What?"

"I mean I was never sure about you and Jackson"

"What?!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, this is why I never do sappy conversations"

Cam seemed to get with the programme, finally. "Oh" He swatted Dean's thigh.

"Hey!"

"You're a fucking idiot"

"Hey!"

"Why the hell would I want anyone else? And Jackson?!"

"The man's hot"

"Yes, and very annoying"

Dean snorted.

"And I'm pretty sure he wants to fuck O'Neill"

"Dude! Please, not like this ok?"

Cam smirked down at him. "Put you off?"

Dean licked his lips, running his eyes over a lot of bare, tanned skin. "Not completely, I may just need some re-encouragement"

"Is that even a word?"

"Shut up Cameron"

"Make me"

"You're on top dumbass"

"Oh yeah, damn"

Initiating a short scuffle which ended up with them horizontal on the bed, and Dean on top, he grinned down. "Better baby?"

"Maybe"

"Hmm, now about you shutting the fuck up…"

* * *

><p>Dr Jackson, Vala Mal Doran and Colonel Carter exchanged a look, careful to still hide the cards they'd been dealt, the weekly poker game had become a little competitive. Sam sighed. "You'd think he'd have at least improved a little at the speech thing"<p>

Daniel snorted. "You're kidding right? In the last one he did back on Earth he inferred he'd rather be eating cake than meeting the president"

"And yet he was still made General?"

They looked at Vala.

"Yes, he's very annoying like that"

"And uh.." She tilted her head. "..awesome?"

"Apparently" Sam rolled her eyes.

"You are both very fond of him despite your complaints"

"Yeah" This time Daniel sighed. "He's annoying like that too"

* * *

><p>Rodney snorted at Sam Winchester's and Major Mitchell's faces.<p>

"Gentlemen, you're not telling me you thought the city was filled with purely heterosexuals?"

Mitchell gaped at him. "What? No!"

"I know it isn't" Sam glared at him. "It was just….unexpected, that's all"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Had to happen eventually, its like a simmering sex…something, here. Pretty soon it was just gonna explode"

"Just wrong McKay" Mitchell scowled at him. "Wonder what made O'Neill even think to do it? Like he said we're not exactly conforming to the regs anymore"

"Needed to be done officially" Rodney nodded. "And maybe someone happened to mention it or something"

Sam narrowed his gaze. "Who?"

"It was theory Winchester, Jesus"

"Hmm, maybe"

Rodney's gaze briefly flickered to the woman on the couch who had been observing them quietly. Dr Angela Spencer winked at him from behind her boyfriends back.

* * *

><p>John looked at the young woman settled on the infirmary bed next to him as she took a sip of her tea, an Athosian blend Teyla had given her to help her healing. "Why do I get the feeling that this has something to do with you Miss Winchester?"<p>

"Are you trying to say that your General can be so easily influenced Colonel?"

"When it comes to you, yes"

"I'm flattered but I've been laid up for a week remember?"

"Oh, I think you've been working certain things for a while now"

"Don't be paranoid"

"John?"

Crap. He looked over at the girl curled at Olivia's feet. "Yeah Mads?"

"What is DADT?"

He shot Liv a look who was too busy studying her tea to apparently notice. "Um, it's an old military rule sweetheart"

"Oh" She chewed on her lip. "It was a bad rule?"

"Yeah, it sucked arse"

"Livvie!" He glared at her.

"What?" She shrugged. "She lives on a military base, its pretty much impossible to slap a PG13 on everyone"

"Uncle Rodney called Dr Henderson an asshole yesterday"

Olivia snorted. John closed his eyes briefly. "Well Uncle Rodney should watch his mouth"

"You can only do that in a mirror. I tried it already"

"Um why?" He looked at her curiously.

"Sergeant Bates said I should watch my mouth"

"He did?"

"Yes"

"Well Sergeant Bates will be getting the sh…um, a severe telling off for that one"

Liv rolled her eyes. "Why did he tell you that baby girl?"

"Because I told him to piss off"

"Great, just fucking great"

"John said a bad word"

"Yeah, bad Colonel"

"Liv.."

"What?" She blinked up at him, and he wasn't sure who was better at that look now. Olivia or her scarily identical niece.

"Great, two of you. Just what I need"

Maddie smiled. "We are awesome"

"Yeah, you're great sweetheart"

"So, what is DADT?"

"Ask Ronan later"

"Coward" Liv grinned at him.

"Yep"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has been following Miss Winchester. I am now using Archive Of Our Own (AO3) to post my fics and you can find the complete story there if you would like to see it. **

**Thank you again xxx**


End file.
